Let's Start our Story from the Top
by chugokugogirl
Summary: The story of Asami and Akihito starting from the very top Warning: MPREG starting from Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

Let's Start our Story from the Top

**This story was inspired by a friend I've been recently talking to a lot online. There's nothing new so far, just the usual fan rendition of "Aki's first meeting with Asami and later gets kidnapped by Fei". But I promise u that my twisted and sadistic mind will definitely make it more interesting later (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Ayano Yamane. **

Chapter 1: Our Very First Moments pt1

Drug dealers, yakuzas, criminals, and pretty anything that is not visible to the naked eye is what drives a young photographer with excitement. The thrill of tracking down a pray, corning it, and devouring it alive sends shivers down into Takaba Akihito's very core.

_Just a few more minutes until the weapon dealers arrive. _Akihito was grinning uncontrollably. If he got good pictures, the money from this scoop would pay for a brand new camera, and Aki has been eyeing one of Canon's newest models since Christmas. He has arrived an hour earlier to scan the place out so everything should be smooth sailing.

Akihito lifted his viewfinder and saw his targets arrive on the scene. Three men could be seen. One of them was wearing glass. He looked like all his past teachers who all lectured him non-stop. The other man was huge. Blond hair, build like a mountain. If you were to shoot a bullet at him, Akihito was sure it would just bounce off the man. The last guy in the middle, obviously the boss, displayed an air of power and superiority. As Aki zoomed his lens on the man's face…_HOLY! This guy's seriously gorgeous_! _Wonder how many babes he gets per hour…_Akihito not only love catching a thug in the act, but he also loves to capture beauty in his finder in order to preserve it, and this man was definitely one of a kind. His perfect build, long legs, golden eyes, and his existence just scream power. Either way, this man was definitely on the top of the food chain. But being sent to many social gatherings, high class events and photo shoots as a photographer, he knew this man's type. Good only on the eyes, and bad for your temper. These high class snobs think their king or something.

Akihito focused on the man's face, fixing the angle, and clicking shots after shots until he was satisfied.

It wasn't long before the other party arrived for the exchange and Akihito got down to business.

* * *

"Asami-sama, it seems there was a rat at the exchange location tonight. He seems to be working with the police. What do you suggest we do?"

"Find out who he is first and report back to me, and get Chief Takahara on the phone." Asami replied. The man sat in his office chair and looked out at the city lights. _Who could have been able to escape our radar…_he mused. He owned pretty much Japan's entire underworld; there wasn't a soul alive who would dare go against him unless they were utter fools. He was just caught red handed, but that wasn't bothering him one bit. He could care less if the photos were delivered to the police, he had many acquaintances in high places to help him out. He current thought was on the one person that had managed to catch him in the spot light. _He or she, I would certainly like to meet this person. _Asami grinned like a wolf that had finally found a way to relieve him of his boredom.

* * *

"Takaba, there's rumours going around that this politician will show up tonight to celebrate his release."

"What!? They let this sum bag out of jail? Do you know how hard I worked to catch him red handed?" Akihito said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, but apparently he has friends in high places. Anyways I need you to tail him tonight and see if you can get anything juicy. Oh and dress formally, you're headed to a classy club." The editor replied.

"Fine, where is this club." Akihito wasn't too psyched when he heard that he has to spend the rest of his evening with stuck up rich people.

His editor threw him a black card. "Club Sion. The best of the best. Try to fit in 'kay?"

Akihito groaned.

* * *

"Asami-sama, our men have just spotted Takaba Akihito entering the club. Should we grab him?"

Asami lifted an eyebrow, the nosy little photographer that was at the exchange a few days back was now entering his club? Asami was honestly shocked. The boy probably doesn't know who he is.

"No, keep an eye on him for now; I want to know why he's here. Don't approach him until I say so."

"Hai." The man bowed and left the office.

_Time for the hunt to begin._ Asami was excited, he wanted to see what this boy was made of. A few days ago, his men brought information on the rat back at the exchange. Takaba Akihito, 23 years old, a freelance photographer. Just from the photos, Asami could tell this boy was filled with fire and confidence. He couldn't wait to meet him face to face.

* * *

_Shit, this place is filled! How the hell am I gonna find the guy? __2,000 (approx. $25) for beer! How good is this beer?_

Akihito sat alone in the back corner trying to hide him from the rest of the elite world. He wanted to go home bad, he hated acting like someone else, he loved being himself; laughing , acting like a fool etc. he was proud of who he was and hated it when these elite people looked down and mocked him.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken when he spotted his target. Akihito started taking pictures with his mini camera that he had hidden away and proceeded towards the target. _OK, so far nothing…come on. Do something dude!_ Akihito was growing impatient, he hasn't been feeling great all day and he just wanted to go home and sleep for two days.

After an hour of observing the target, he decided to leave until he saw one of the men sitting at the table pulled out a small white packaging. _DRUGS! _Now the night was getting somewhere and Aki started snapping pictures like he life depend on it.

_Alright! Time to head home._ Just as he stepped outside of the club, he was grabbed by a two large hands and pulled into a back alley. He strugged to break free but whoever his attacker was, he was strong and while trained. It wasn't long after that he was brought to face the golden eyed man from the other day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Very First Moments pt2

_Fuck. I'm in deep shit. There's no way he would know who I am right? It was supposed to be anonymous!_

Akihito trashing wildly in the large man's hold. "LET GO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Akihito quickly found his face and chest slammed against the wall, both Spectacles and Mountain was holding him still, creasing his struggles.

"Takaba Akihito…am I correct?" The man's smooth deep voice sent shivers down Akihito's spine. _Shit, these guys are the real deal._

"And you are?" Akihito tried to turn his head around to meet the man, but the grip on him was tightened as he tried to move.

"Takaba Akihito, I would like to ask you a few things, there's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you…for now." Asami took out a cigarette and grinned at the boy.

"I said. HOW ARE YOU? Are you deaf? Isn't a good introduction important for _legitimate _businessmen such as yourself?"

"fufufu, I suppose you are right. Please excuse me. I am Asami Ryuuichi. The gentleman to your left is Suoh Kazumi, and to your right we have Kirishima Kei." Asami was amused. The kid had a strong will and burning fire and he loved it.

"What do you want?" Akihito glared at the man with caution. He knew he was in for it big time and he needed to find an opening and escape.

"I was watching you through our security cameras the whole night. It seems like you caught quite a big fish."

"I don't fish." Akihito shot back.

"I suppose someone as feisty and cheeky as you couldn't possibly enjoy the silence and peacefulness out along on the lake." Asami answered amused. He then looked over at spectacles.

Kirishima released one hand on Akihito, but his hold was still very firm. He reached into Akihito's suit pocket and pulled out his mini camera he had hidden and handed it over to Asami.

"Asshole! Get your hands off of that! HEY! Give it back!" Akihito started to struggle wildly only to be punched down to the ground by the giant beside him.

"I can't have anything lower the reputation of my club, bad for business. I'm sure you understand. Stay still and behave and perhaps I'll let you go." Asami started to flip through the pictures but he wasn't looking at any of them. All he could think about is what he is going to do to the boy tonight. The untamed small wild animal in front of him would certainly heighten his evening. He wanted to just force the small wild beast into submission right now, but he would wait. The hungrier he becomes, the more delectable the meal is. And this boy, without a doubt, would taste the finest.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to erase the evidence you have gathered tonight." Asami said as he pocketed the camera.

"Fucking bastard! It's not my fault you can't keep your club clean! That's my work! You have no right to take it!" Akihito shouted from the ground. He was still in pain from the punch he was kindly given.

"If you want to survive, you got to learn how to fight. The weak die and the strong live. That's how this world works. I had every right to take away what was yours. I am above you." Asami said as he looked down on Takaba.

"Above me? Don't give me that shit. If I'm going to live in this world, I'm going to be at the top of the food chain. Don't you dare belittle me." Akihito growled.

"Really?" Asami asked. He was growing hard. He had underestimated the boy. Akihito's confidence and determination was beyond what he had expected.

"You don't need to be rich and famous to be at the top."

"If you do not make yourself known, how will society know what you have accomplished?"

"Fuck society, I don't need a bunch of people I don't even wanna know to judge me." Akihito knew the man was amused by this and this was what he was going for. Slowly, he would lower Asami's guard and attack. The two bodyguards on either side of him seemed to have loosened their grip too.

"Than what is it that you desire Takaba Akihito?" And with that, Akihito kicked upwards from the ground, hitting the blonde guard in the chin, he then spun around and kicked the glasses guard hard in the shin and lounged for Asami.

Asami was slightly shocked, but he was still faster than Akihito. He grabbed the fist aiming for his face. Right away, Akihito reached into Asami's suit pocket and grabbed his camera. He then spun a fast and forceful 180 degrees, making Asami lose his grip and he jumped onto a ledge on the wall. Without waiting for another second, he started climbing up the wall and onto the roof like there was a pack of hungry wolves on his tail…which there technically was.

When he got to the top, he childishly stuck out his tongue at the three men who were now staring up at him. "HA! LOSER! Thanks for the advice! It seems I have the ability to take back what's mine after all! Later suckers!" and with that, Akihito started running into the busy night scene of Shinjuku.

"That brat. Asami-sama, I'll make sure he is dead by morning" Kirishima grunted out as he pulled out his cellphone ready to call for back up only to be stopped by Asami. "Asami-sama?"

"No, do not harm the boy, he is mine." Asami glared coldly at his assistant.

"Asami-sama, I don't think he is a wise choice, he seems to bring nothing but trouble…"

"Kirishima, are you questioning my taste?" Asami's tone was emotionless, and Kirishima knew he should back down if he did not wish to be dead.

"I apologize Asami-sama. I will have the men catch him and bring him back here right away." Kirishima said as he bowed deeply.

"No. Let him go for the night, I'll let him enjoy his win for the time being, and I will enjoy mine later. Let's head back for now."

"H…Hai. But what should we do about the pictures?"

"Buy it off."

* * *

"Hey, Aki. What kinda trouble did you cause this time? Did you get hit on again? Did you beat the guys up?" Kou asked. After the little run in Akihito had with Asami Ryuuichi, he has been hiding out in his friend's apartment.

"What do you mean 'what kinda trouble I caused'?" Akihito knew he always got into trouble because of his over confident attitude and big mouth. But was his friend seriously more concerned for the other party then him?

"Dude, I'll start worrying about you when you show up at my door steps all beaten up…or raped" Kou said jokingly

"I did get beaten up." Akihito said as he rubbed his stomach where a nice bruise was forming. "If I ever get caught by thugs, I probably wouldn't be able to come back alive."

"Yea, but you always manage to get away and ruin careers. Anyways, you should be more careful, word around is that this Asami is serious shit."

"Yea, I felt it when I met him, he's the real deal." Akihito said. _Perhaps hiding at Kou's would bring him into this…_

"Anyways, forget about it for now, he hasn't shown up yet so lighten up and drink! Takato is coming over with more beer!" Kou said cheerfully.

"Is getting drunk all you can think about?" Akihito laughed.

"At least I can drink more than two cans." Kou teased. He knew Akihito was a bit sensitive about his alcohol tolerance, but he could have cared less.

"HEY! I can take more than two! Akihito threw a pillow at Kou and hit him right in the face. It wasn't long before the two boys started laughing uncontrollably. Takato came half an hour later only to find himself cleaning up after the two self-proclaimed men.

* * *

Asami sat at his desk in his office. He has been working the whole day with no breaks, and this was concerning his men. He wanted to get all his duties out of the way fast so he could have some free time to play with his newly discovered toy. The encounter they had a few days ago was still burned deeply in his mind. He never had anyone so openly defy him, let alone fight against him and win. Of all the rivals he has, a little brat was the one who beat him in his own game. This was something he cannot allow. He can't have a blunder in his reputation, especially a blunder that's been created by a little boy. It seems a lesson is needed.

He quickly wrapped up the reports and called his assistant. "Kirishima, where is the boy?"

"He has been hiding at a friend's apartment for the past few days." Kirishima replied.

"Send Suoh to fetch the kid and bring him to the penthouse." With that said Asami hung up and headed out.

Kirishima was surprised. His boss would never bring someone he just met and barely knows back home, especially someone as troublesome as Takaba Akihito. But ever since that night, when they first caught the boy, the boss has been distracted. Whatever the feeling Asami had, Kirishima just hoped it would disappear soon. He pulled out his phone and dialed Suoh telling him what to do.

* * *

On Takato's orders, Akihito went out to buy some juice and hangover medicine for the three of them. It was getting late and Akihito was practically jogging. He ran into perverts all the time when he stayed out late, and right now, all he wanted to do was stay with his friends in a molest-free environment. As Aki sprinted down the road, he feels something or someone following him.

_Fuck, another pervert. Gotta get outta here._

And with that thought, he ran. As he ran he kept looking back and he noticed a black car following him.

_Shit! It can't be…_

Akihito ducked into a nearby park and decided to wait and see who his stalker was. After ten minutes, he decided to just cut across the park and run. Just as he spun around, both his arms were pulled behind him and locked into place. His attacker than proceeded to gag him from behind to prevent him from yelling, but Akihito chomped down on the hand hard. Blood started to flow up and Aki sunk his teeth in even deeper, grinding on the hand.

Suoh was in pain. If he let go of his hold on the boy's wrists, the kid would bolt. So he proceeded to try and rip his hand out of the brat's mouth, but Aki wasn't budging one bit, in fact he just bite down harder. Suoh tightened his grip on the boy's fragile wrists, it wasn't a bone crushing hold, but none the less, it felt like his bones were cracking apart. Feeling the pain, Akihito let go of the hand in his mouth and let out a pained cry, only to find that a piece of cloth had been stuffed into his mouth. Suoh than tossed the struggling boy onto his shoulder and proceeded back to the car. The only thing he could think about now was how to get the boy out of the car…and he hoped that the boy got all his shots.

* * *

Asami was sitting on his couch with a whiskey in hand, waiting for his man to come in with his new pet. It had been quite some time since he gave out the order and he was beginning to lose patients. As he pulled out his cell phone ready to call Suoh, a knock was heard. As he walked over to the door and opened it, he saw the boy (tied) kicking and screaming (muffled of course), and Suoh all scratched and bruised. When Suoh handed Akihito over to his boss, Asami noticed the deep burning red wound on Suoh's hand. Suoh followed Asami's line of sight and then pointed at the boy. Asami nodded and closed the door.

Asami proceeded towards the living room with Akihito in tow. The boy was furious and pissed. Akihito tried kicking Asami when the man dumped him onto the couch, but Asami easily caught his foot and gripped it tight.

"Aren't you energetic tonight, I see I we will be able get many things done." Asami said with excitement and amusement.

"UMMMMM! HMMMMM"

"It's quite late at night, if I remove the gag, that loud voice of yours will bother the neighbours. "

Akihito was pissed and scared. He was brought into the guy's home, which was not a good sign. _Shit…fuckin bastard, if he dares to try anything, I'll knee him in the jewels hard._

As if reading his mind, Asami scooped Aki up and made his way into his bedroom. "If you try anything I can promise that you won't like the end result."

Upon reaching the master bedroom, Asami threw Akihito hard onto the bed. As Aki hit the bed, he rolled away from Asami and onto the ground. He managed to spit the gag out, but his hands were still tied, but none the less, he tried to bolt out of the bedroom. As he sped pass Asami, the man stuck out a foot and Aki tripped over it, doing a face plant. Having the air knocked out of him, Asami pulled Akihito up and threw him onto the bed once again. With expert skills, Asami tied Akihito's hands to the bedpost and straddled him.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Akihito screamed.

"We have the whole night to ourselves; don't waste your energy on pointless words." Asami said next to Aki's ear.

"FUCK! GET OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"You" was the only reply. Next, Akihito felt his clothes ripped off of him. He could hear the tearing and popping of the buttons, and this man's forcefulness and roughness scared him. He brought his teeth to his restraints and started to tear his way out of his bonds. Asami saw this and smirked. He grabbed the boy's limp cock and started stroking. Soon, Akihito begins to weaken from the pleasure.

"Dirty little boy, I just touched you a little and you're already like this." Asami taunted. He was pleased; the boy was incredibly sensitive, just a little touch and the boy gave into the pleasure. Or so he thought.

"BASTARD! I DON'T WANT THIS LET GO!" Akihito screamed loud, hoping someone on the floor could hear him.

"It's no use. No one will come. I own the whole floor." Asami could see the small glimmer of hope disappear in the kid and he smirked. "It'll be much easier if you just give in to me willing. It'll be less painless for you. But I don't mind the resistance."

_The bastard's amused by all this. Dammit, what do I do? _Akihito was in a panic. He was scared; he was trembling, although his yelling seemed to have masked his fear. There had been attempted rapes before, but like Kou said, he had always been able to get away. But this time, he felt his hope slipping away from him.

"NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T!" Aki's yelling only seemed to have excited the man more. Asami begin pinching his nipples and started pumping him harder and harder, his grip becoming crushing. It hurted but it felt so good and so right at the same time. _NO! I'm not gonna give in! _Akihito battled against the pleasure and tried to hold on to his reality. He was getting raped, by a dangerous man that could end his life after he got his fuck.

"That's a lovely face. All contorted with both pain and pleasure. Trying to hold on to your pride. I love it. Show me more." With another few pumps, Akihito came with a scream.

"Your face when you come is too good. Fufu."

Akihito was exhausted from his climax, but that didn't stop him from glaring at his predator. Just as Aki begin to open his mouth, two fingers plunged into him.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"I'm not going to use lube, I want you remember my shape, my feel."

"It…it hurt…s….ta..take it…ou..t…"Akihito grunted out.

"It's nice and tight here, you don't use it much do you? Or perhaps, I am the first?"

Silence

"fufu, I'm honored." With that said, Asami started to move his fingers inside Akihito, exploring every corner. Akihito screamed with pleasure when Asami found his prostrate. A look of confusion was evident on the kid's face. Since he never experienced anal sex before, it was understandable. But Asami was a man of action rather than a man of words. Instead of explaining how anal worked, he started to slowly thrust in and out of the boy, and slowly over time, he build up his pace.

Akihito had no idea what this new feeling was. It was both good and unbearable. He wanted more, but he had to remember that the man doing this to him is an enemy that will eventually eat him alive. As Asami sped up, Aki couldn't think straight anymore.

_How sensitive…I can only imagine his reaction to the real thing. _Asami mused

"Ah. Ah. No…. Stop….it…Nghhhh…."

"You're ready." Akihito felt the fingers slip out of him and he cried at the loss, but that feeling soon disappeared when he saw Asami pull out his length. "Shit…that thing can't be real." Akihito whispered to himself, eyes wide with fear and amazement.

"haha, it's very real I assure you." The look on the boy's face hardened his erection even more. He couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed out loud.

Asami positioned himself at Akihito's entrance. The boy was struggling wildly by then, the ropes cutting into him like knives, but he was more concerned about being split in two.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akihito started kicking wildly at the man's face. Asami caught both legs and swiftly and forcefully entered into the boy, creasing his struggles and started pumping right away, without giving Aki anytime to adjust to this new experience. He knew that this would hurt the Akihito badly, but he wanted Aki to remember his feel.

"Ah…! Ah…Ahhhh! Ha…..Shi..t…" Akihito was in tears, he didn't feel the pleasure he felt a moment ago, now it was just searing pain.

"Ba.s…tard…I'll….I'll remember this….Nngh…..don't think…this is over…AHHHH"

"Still resisting? But threatening me using such a cute voice only excites me more." Asami once again grabbed Akihito's erection and started stroking.

"AHHHHH! HNNNNNNN!" Akihito cried out in pain and pleasure. The double stimulation was too much, his brain was on hyper drive. Soon after, he came. Before he passed out, he saw Asami's content face and his blood trickling down his thighs. "I…I hate…yo..u" Akihito said as he lost himself to the darkness.

"It seems that I found something quite priceless." Asami planted a kiss on boy's head and pulled out a cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I Won't Be There for you Darlin'

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane. **

_Fuck it hurts…_Akihito tried to force the tears back, but the pain was sharp and strong. Akihito woke to a full bladder, but when he attempted to move, he was just shot back down. He was still at Asami's place and the man was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing. Last night's scene quickly replayed again in his head, the pain, the fear, and the humiliation was all still there.

After failing to get out of bed a couple more times, Akihito decided to just roll off of the bed, but the king sized bed was higher than he expected and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. As Akihito was cursing out the pain, the bedroom door opened to only reveal the man he wanted to see dead.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked. "You shouldn't move around too much. It'll only add to the pain."

"I don't need your concern. In case you've forgotten, you're the one who did this to me." Akihito growled from the ground. Asami took his time looking at the boy that lay on the ground, heavily bruised ass, and his marks all over the boy's body. He had thoroughly marked the boy inside and out, looking at his work, Asami was satisfied.

Asami bent over to scoop Akihito up, only to have his hands slapped away.

"Stay. AWAY! I don't need your help!" Akihito yelled from the ground.

"And I don't need you soiling my floor." Akihito turned beat red at Asami's words and didn't protest again when the man carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

"You can put me down now…"Akihito murmured upon reaching the bathroom.

"You can't even crawl at the moment, don't be stubborn and let me help." Asami answered nonchalantly.

As much as Akihito hated the man being here, he can't argue. He needed help at the moment.

Asami placed Akihito on the floor against the wall and began to fill the bathtub. Aki just leaned against the wall, waiting. _Why the hell is he so bipolar…First he rapes me mercilessly and now he's helping me. I gotta get out of here fast. I don't want to go through that again. _Akihito was deep in thought that he did not notice Asami was now standing in front of him.

"What are you thinking about? That's quite the face you've got there." Asami smirked. He knew the boy didn't want him here, but the pout and the furrow in his brows was incredibly cute to him somehow and he wanted to take the brat again.

"What? I'm thinking about last night of course!" Akihito spat out.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it either." Asami teased.

"You bastard! How could you do such a thing! That was rape!" Akihito began screaming.

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it. Now how many times did you come exactly?"

"How dare you…GET OUTTA HERE!"

"This is my place, and as the owner, I have rights to all the rooms…and everything within those rooms." Asami narrowed his eyes and reached for Akihito. "Perhaps I was too rushed last night…"

"Perhaps?" Akihito interjected.

"I shall do it more slowly this time, so you call feel everything. "

"This time!? There is no next time! Stay away! You got what you wanted now leave!" Akihito started to trash around on the floor.

"I have already marked you, you now belong to me, and I can do whatever I wish with my property." Asami said as he reached out to grab Aki.

"Marked me?! Have you been eating too much crap? I don't belo..AHHHHHH" Akihito cried out in pain when Asami yanked him off of the floor.

"That hur…."Akihito was cut off when Asami roughly sealed Aki's lips with his own. Asami bit and sucked on those soft cherry red lips hard, Aki felt like they were being ripped off of his mouth. Akihito clenched his teeth tight when Asami attempted to enter his mouth. After a few failed attempts, Asami squeezed Aki's ass hard. Akihito's mouth opened to let out a pained scream and Asami's tongue darted inside, licking and exploring every inch.

_Disgusting _Aki thought. He tried to bite the tongue, but Asami beat him to it and nearly bit off his tongue.

"MHNNNNNN" Akihito tried to pull away from the pain, but Asami had him backed up against the wall, immobilizing him. Akihito needed air, but the man wasn't letting up at all.

Miniutes later, Asami broke the kiss, and Akihito was breathing hard. "How was that?" Asami asked with a smirk.

"What's so good about swapping spit?" Akihito glared in between breaths.

"Oh…? But it seems your little friend down here is greatly excited."

"It's just a biological reaction! I've had enough! LET GO!"

Asami narrowed his eyes and spun Akihito around so his back was to the man. "You shouldn't lie Akihito. Look I haven't even touched you and you're already thirsty for my touch."

"Fuck. Do you know how much pain I'm in? Stop it!" Akihito shouted, but his words were not heard, soon, he felt one finger inside him. It was painful.

"AH! AHHHHH…NO…IT..IT HURTS!"

"You're still quite loose, it shouldn't hurt as much, just relax and enjoy." With that said, Asami trusted two more fingers inside Aki and begin to explore his insides, rubbing every corner and bump.

"Nghhhh….ahhhhh.. …" Akihito was losing his senses once again, becoming nothing but a puddle of moaning mess.

"You're thirsting for it inside, you want more don't you." Akihito's seductive moan hardened Asami instantly. "fufu, your cute voice is calling for me, calling for me to enter you, to feel you." Asami quickly pulled out his fingers, earning a scream from Akihito. He pulled out his erection and positioned it at Akihito's entrance.

"No…no…it hurts." Akihito whimpered. But his words of pain went unheard as Asami swiftly entered him. "AHHHH! NO! NO! PULL IT OUT!"

This time, Asami didn't move right away, he couldn't even if he wanted to. The boy was squeezing him so hard he could have come right there and then. He gently stroked Akihito's hair and whispered soothing words into the boy's ears, in hope of getting the boy to relax.

As soon as Akihito adjusted to the intruder inside of him, Asami started moving, slowly at first, but eventually the pace built up.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…ha…."Akihito was clawing at the tiles, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. He felt sharp pain every time Asami trusted in, but there was also that feeling of pleasure again, that pleasure where his mind and body couldn't fight against. "M..more…Deeper…HAHH..ASAMI!"

"You're quite the thirsty kitten aren't you? You're cute voice is calling for more." Asami said as he grabbed Akihito's cock and begin pumping it.

_This is humiliating. _Akihito thought. He didn't want to give in to this forced pleasure so he tried to shoot a glare at Asami once again, only to be shot down by the cock pumping in and out of him.

"Your face is twisted with pride, but your erection and arousal is paralyzing you. Just give in to me…it'll be much easier." Asami said as he nibbled on Aki's ears.

"B…bas..tard…nghhh..haaaaa." Akihito grunted out.

"It's quite enjoyable to see you lose control." Asami grabbed Akihito's hips and started trusting in hard, he could see the blood that was mixed with the come dripping out of the boy. After a few more hard trusts, Akihito came in a pained scream, and not long after, Asami.

Both kneeled on the floor panting. After a few minutes, Asami pulled out of Akihito and lifted the boy princess style into the bathtub.

"I trust you can clean yourself up, but I would be more than happy to help." Asami said mockingly.

"Bastard…leave me alone…"Akihito was too tired to yell, his body was in more pain than before, and if the asshole was going to stick around anymore, he would be done for.

* * *

***3 Days later

"Akihito!" Kou and Takato called out when they saw their friend limping down the dark street.

Akihito looked up to see his two best friends running towards him, and he knew he would soon be bombarded with questions he did not want to answer.

"Hey guys…"Akihito said weakly.

"Where the hell were you! And what's with those black circles around your eyes? And what's wrong with your back?" Takato frantically questioned his friend.

"Look guys…"Akihito started.

"No. Answer us. You know we hate it when you avoid our questions." Kou interrupted.

"I'll tell you guys everything later, but right now, I just want to rest."

Kou and Takato looked at each other and then back at Akihito who looked like he would fall over any moment and agreed to interrogate him later. Both guys each grabbed an arm and helped Akihito limp home to bed.

* * *

"How did he get away? I explicitly asked guards to be posted at every corner of this building." Asami said calmly while smoking a cigarette. He was impressed, surprised, and a little bit pissed. He had just come back from work to find the boy missing. They were on the 21st floor, there was no way the boy could have climbed down. The boy wasn't in any of the video feeds either.

"Asami-sama, it seems that Takaba Akihito sneaked out through the air vents." Kirishima replied

Asami raised an eyebrow. Taking that as his cue, Kirishima lead his boss to the bathroom down the hall where the air vent's door was indeed taken off. The vent had wide dimensions, and a slim boy such as Takaba Akihito probably wouldn't have a problem fitting through it.

"Asami-sama" Another guard said hesitantly as he came into the bathroom carrying a note. "It seems the punk left you a note…"

The hesitation in his guard's voice had him curious. He reached out and took the note from the man and read it.

_Kiss my ass loser._

_-Takaba Akihito_

Scrunching up the note, the guards were ready to face Asami's fury, but what happened next froze every nerve in their body. Their boss was laughing.

**NOTE* Akihito managed to get out of the building thanks to his mad ninja skills :P …Anything is possible in a fanfiction :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kneel Before Me

**Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and support! I'm actually not too pleased with this chapter but I decided to not rewrite it, so tell me what you think!**

**Cheers!**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

Akihito was woken up from the ringing of his cell. He had slept for a whole day and he felt a little better, but the pain and soreness in his back could still be felt when he moved even an inch.

"Hello" Akihito mumbled into the phone sleepily.

"Takaba, where the hell were you? I couldn't get in contact with you for days" came the reply from the other line.

"Something happened, it's no big deal…what do you want?" Aki said annoyingly. He was still very tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"I need your photography skills again."

"Sorry, Shiumi…you're gonna have to find someone else…"

"I tried, he was useless, and you're the only one I've got! By the way, are you sick? You sound awful?" came the unconcerned reply.

"Somethin' like that…look man, I just…"

"Hey hey hey man! Don't leave me hanging! I need you. You're the only one I know who can pull this off. Don't bail on me dude." Shiumi interrupted.

"I just don't feel up to it today, I really just want to rest." Akihito wanted to just hang up his phone, but Shiumi was persistent. The man was self-centered, but he was also the only man on the police force that would give him investigation jobs.

"Come on, this could be a big break for the both of us. This groups all the buzz right now, if we catch them, we'll be set for months."

"Fine…when it is?" Akihito wasn't in the mood to go jumping into any other big frying pans, in fact, he just got out of one. But he knew Shiumi would hound him non-stop about this until he agreed.

"Tonight at 2:00am, warehouse #36 by the bay area. Don't be late." Shiumi said triumphantly.

"Alright…" and with that said, Akihito hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Asami-sama, the recent group that's been sneaking around our turf is making an exchange tonight. What shall we do about it?" Kirishima asked. It's been a day since Takaba Akihito escaped but his boss hasn't lifted a finger on that matter.

"We can't have any diseased rats infesting my city, wipe them out tonight." Asami said. He hasn't stopped thinking about the brat that had managed to squeeze out of his hold, the only thing that was really on his mind right now was how to reclaim and remark his boy.

"Hai Asami-sama…"

"Is there something else?" Asami asked looking up at his assistant.

"It seems this gang has killed and raped quite a few of their customers and onlookers, they are quite crude with their methods. The police officer Shiumi Tetsuya has been on this gang's tail for some time now. Shiumi sent in a photographer to catch these guys but the photographer never made it back. He also seems to be working with Takaba Akihito …"Kirishima began to trail off.

"So there's a chance that that gutless officer would send Takaba onto the scene instead of going himself." Asami said as he leaned back against his chair.

"I believe so."

"When is the trade going to happen?"

"At 2:00am sir."

"Very while, prepare for tonight."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said with a bow and exited the office.

_Takaba Akihito, you will never learn will you. Always getting into trouble…I look forward to seeing you again tonight._

* * *

_Ok. Camera packed, and charged. Equipment is all good. _Akihito checked the supplies he needed for tonight one last time before heading out to the warehouse. He wasn't too physicked about going this time, but he doesn't have a choice, he already promised Shiumi. He took a glance at the family portrait he had on the wall and headed out. _Wish me luck tonight mom, dad, gramps._

Akihito lost his parents in a head on collision when he was seven. He was in a coma at the hospital for a month and doesn't remember much of what happened. He was taken in by his grandparents who died a few years back. He was sad, but not as lonely. Kou and Takato always took care of him like he was their child, they were real worrywarts and he loved them painfully.

Akihito locked the front door, ran down the stairs, onto his Vespa and rode into the night. Unknown to him, a black car has been watching him for quite a while and was now following him down the streets.

~ (^.^)~

It didn't take long for Aki to reach his destination. He had plenty of time to set up and hide away. Not long after, a few men, all thugs, came into the warehouse and a few more followed. Akihito raised his camera to get a better look. He started to snap pictures after pictures, getting all the trading details on film. Akihito was completely focused on the gang before him and did not notice when someone from behind nailed him in the head with a crowbar. Akihito screamed in pain and dropped his camera to clutch onto his now bleeding head. While he was dubbed over in pain, his attacker dragged him downstairs for the others to see. _Fuck…how did they know I was here?_

"While…what do we have here? A cute little curious kitten eh?" The man in front of Akihito chuckled.

"Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat?" Akihito couldn't respond, his mind was still fuzzy and his ears are still ringing from the impact to the head.

"Just a few days ago, another nosy photographer was taking pictures of us from the exact same place, and now, he's scattered all over the floors of Tokyo Bay. Hehe, and the same thing will happen to you. I hope your scream is better." The man said amusingly.

_Another photographer? It can't be…fuck; I gotta get out of here. This guy's serious._ Akihito tried to stand up but was kicked in the gut hard. He started coughing uncontrollably and small speckles of blood flew out.

"Hey boss, he's got a real nice face. Mind if we have some fun first?" One of the men said. The other's seemed to like the idea quite a bit. When their boss gave his approval, they approached him.

Akihito tried to scamper away, but was forced into the ground by large powerful hands. He struggled wildly while they tore his clothes from his body.

"WOW….check out all these marks man!" one man said.

"Holy shit…You're quite the slut aren't you boy? Too bad, virgins are more fun" said another.

"His ass is all bruised, but it's still soft and round, hehe. You like it hard and rough don't you, you little whore. Bet you beg for it" the last man said while licking his dry lips.

Akihito was horrified while the three men took their time examining him. Their boss and the other men were sitting to the side, enjoying the show. He was scared when Asami raped him, but at least that man held him in a human kind of way. These thugs are only interested in pleasing themselves, and he knew when they were finished, they would slowly saw him apart.

"NO! GET YOU DOG PAWS OFF!" Akihito screamed. Next thing he felt was his cheek, burning with a pain like fire.

"Who you callin' a dog you fuckin' whore?" the man hissed at Aki and spat in his face. Just as said man was ready to penetrate him, an army of 10-15 men came storming inside, guns aimed and ready.

"Let. The. Boy . Go." Came a low growl.

_It can't be. __It can't be. _Akihito stared up at the dangerous golden eyes in shock.

"Fuck, Asami…" The leader grunted.

"It's over. You lost the moment you thought you could go behind my back. And now all of you will pay with your life for touching what's mine."

"I'm not yours fucking bastard…"Akihito murmured, and Asami smirked at that comment. _Fight until the end eh? Takaba Akihito._

Within the next few minutes, Asami's men cleared the warehouse and Asami carried Akihito to the waiting car outside.

* * *

"How did you know I'd be here?" Akihito asked with his head down.

"I had someone follow you" came the nonchalant reply.

"WHAT!"

"Be glad I did, if not, what do you think would have happened?"

"…Thanks." Akihito whispered as quietly as possible, but not quite enough for Asami's ears.

"You're welcome, but I expected something more for my rescue." Asami said.

"Bastard! You should own me for what you did to me!" Akihito yelled. "You…"

Asami sealed the boy's lips immediately, knowing that arguing will get them nowhere. He slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and started rolling it around. Asami knew Akihito was more perverted than he thought, so it didn't take long for Akihito to give in to the kiss. Soon their tongues were dancing with one another, exploring every possible taste the other possesses.

"I'll make you forget that their dirty hands were ever on you." Asami said next to Akihito's ears. He gently slid Aki's pants down to the floor of the BMW and saw the semi-erect cock and smirked. He grabbed the organ in front of him and begins stroking up and down, occasionally sliding his finger over the slit, and probing at the opening of the urethra, causing the boy to singing out beautifully. And Akihito's voice was indeed fine.

"A…Asami…back…back ther..e…" Akihito moaned out.

"Back where Akihito? Tell me." Asami said chuckling while moving his fingers around Akihito's body.

"AH…THERE!" Upon hearing Akihito's plea, Asami shoved his fingers inside the boy and started stretching him.

"Ngh…ah…haaa..haaaa." It wasn't long before fingers weren't enough and Akihito asked for more. With that said, Asami pulled out his own erection, he pulled Akihito onto his lab and allowed Aki to slowly swallow him.

Akihito didn't know what got into him, he was actually begging for the man to touch him, the same man that had raped him mercilessly for days. But thinking about those thugs, it seems Asami was the only one capable of cleaning him up. As he felt his burning flesh being split apart by the large length, he lunged at Asami for a kiss, devouring the man's mouth, feeding him his moans.

Akihito broke the kiss when he felt Asami trusted up. Taking that as his sign, Akihito started to ride the man vigorously, move up and down the length.

Asami knew Akihito wanted to erase the feeling of those low lives, but he had no idea the boy would be this lustful, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the boy's tightness, he enjoyed seeing his cock slip in and out of Aki, and he enjoyed watching Akihito's erotic face and listening to the boy sing his secret melody of ecstasy.

With a few more pumps, Akihito spilled all over his ripped shirt and Asami's shirt. Too exhausted to ride the man any further, he collapsed on the man's chest. Asami laid Akihito on the seat, being very careful with the boy's head, and started to trust in and out so he could have his own release soon.

When Asami came, Akihito fell asleep.

* * *

Akihito woke up on the large king sized bed when the sun's rays shone on his face. He head was throbbing and his back was aching. He looked around the room and saw a tray of food. He grabbed it and scarfed it down within minutes. Once finished, he put the tray back onto the night table and got out of bed and into the living room only to be greeted with silence. Seeing that this was his chance, he grabbed one of Asami's shirts and threw it on. The pants were too wide and long, but since the shirt covered quite a bit, he threw the pants aside and made for the door. When he swung open the door, he was greeted with a man that was the same size as the door frame. _Shit, I knew it was too easy. _When the wall turned around, Akihito recognized that he was the man he bitten a few days ago.

"H..hey. How you been?" Akihito begun. Suoh grabbed Aki and swung him over his shoulder and made way down stairs.

"Where? What? Where are we going?" Akihito asked, struggling half-heartedly.

"To the club, Asami-sama requested me to bring you when you wake up."

"Bastards. At least give me some clothes!" Aki protested, but Suoh heard nothing.

The ride to the club was long and boring; Akihito wondered what the man could want. He couldn't help thinking why a power leader such as Asami would be interested in him. Upon reaching the club, Akihito was escorted through the back, up an elevator, down a hall way and stopped in front of large mahogany doors. This whole way, men in suits (probably Asami's men) stared at him. _God I wanna disappear. Why didn't I grab the pants?_

Suoh knocked on the door, when he got a reply; he opened the door and guided Akihito inside.

Asami was leaning against his desk, smoking. He eyes looking up and down at Akihito. "Did you come all the way here in nothing but my shirt?" Asami asked with amusement and erotic intent in his eyes.

"There was nothing at your place and your goon wouldn't let me get a change of clothes"

"I don't mind you looking like that." *Silence* "Easier access." Asami smirked.

"BASTARD! You pervert! What the hell do you want!? Is sex the only thing on your mind!?" Akihito yelled.

"You're the one who always seduce me."

"Seduce!" Akihito couldn't believe it. He had never seduced anyone in his life before…not intentionally anyways.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked after Akihito calmed down a bit.

"Yea I guess….Asami, why did you come for me?" Akihito said quietly.

"I just went to retrieve my property from some dirty rats."

"I. DON'T. BELONG. TO. YOU." Akihito accented each word to make sure Asami understood them.

"But you do, I marked you, you can't resist me, you like my touch, you're thirsty for me. I am the only person in this world who can own you."

"HA! Don't get carried away!" Akihito swung open the office door and ran outside dodging guards with Asami following calmly. When Akihito got to the elevator and pushed the button, he turned around. He had a hand at his hips and a finger pointing at Asami.

"Asami Ryuuichi! Hear this! By my hands, I will make you will fall to your knees! HA! I'll let you experience the humiliation of bowing down to me and kissing my shoes!

Everyone present in that hallway was stunted, frozen at the brat's words.

"Fufu, I see, I look forward to it."

Just than the elevator door opened and Akihito jumped in.

* * *

***Somewhere else…

"Boss, it seems Asami has been rather fond of his new boy toy lately."

A man was sitting in his chair sipping tea when the messenger came.

"I see. Do we have any information on this new 'lover'?"

"Yes sir, here is the files." The man handed the files over to his boss and made his leave.

The man sat along reading through the files. When he finished, he smirked to himself and stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's been a while since I've been to Japan. Takaba Akihito…I would very much like to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I Don't Wanna Please You

**I would like to thank u all for the comments and support! I have decided to make two versions of the story in case some of u may not like where I'm about to go with this original one. One version is the story I originally thought of and the other is for anyone else who isn't interested in the contents that I will reveal later on. There were a few who isn't looking forward to Feilong's appearance so the second version will not have Feilong in it. **

**Ok, so the alternate chapters will have a completely different story line than what I've originally planned. The alternate will be purely Yakuza, guns, kidnappings etc, there won't be any Feilong…so I'm pretty much writing two different stories at once. And I'll try to release both version one and two at the same time.**

**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane, I don't make profits for this or anything…**

"Hey Aki, weren't you going to bring this guy down to his knees? Then why are you still being 'pampered'?" Kou asked jokingly. It has been three months since Akihito's declaration but he was the one being brought to his knees, literally. Despite being an old man, Asami's stamina when it comes to any types of sexual activities was over the roof. After being filled up with many designer toys and Asami's king sized cock nearly every other day, Akihito had to pretty much crawl from place to place. On another note, Akihito had absolutely no luck in catching Asami in the spot light again. It seems the man knew his every move and always made sure he was one step ahead of Aki. Even if Akihito managed to catch some kind of shady business related to Asami, his film would get confiscated and he would later get sexed up hard which usually made him forget his initial goal.

"Shut up Kou. I said 'someday', not right away!" Akihito pouted. He was used to getting his way, and was pissed that the older man always managed to deny him of that.

Kou and Takato looked at their friend who was upset and laughed. Akihito had always been spoiled, he was like a baby; they had never remembered once that Aki didn't get what he wanted. Aki had a doting father and a beautiful, gentle mother whom spoiled him rotten. When the two couple passed away, Akihito's grandparents would get him whatever he wanted without a doubt in their minds. When they first learned about this Asami fellow, they were concerned. Akihito would always come home upset, pouting, frustrated, angry and even near tears sometimes, but later, they figured it would do their friend some good to know what it feels like to not get ones way.

"So…when is your trophy husband gonna come and pick you up tonight?" Takato teased.

Akihito picked up and pillow and chucked it at Takato. "Shut it man! What the hell! Trophy husband?"

"Word around is that the man is a real looker" Takato said.

"…while…he's not bad…"Akihito mumbled under his breath.

"But I doubt it's his face that attracts you, so how does it feel to take it up the ass?" Kou laughed out and before he knew it, Akihito pounced on him

* * *

*** Few weeks later

"Takaba, I have a job for you"

"What's up Mitarai?" Ever since Shiumi Tetsuya 'retired' as a police officer, Akihito has been paying the bills through modeling shoots and paparazzi work. He had begged the chief to give him some kind of case, but for some reason, he wasn't able to get any. Every time Akihito tried to ask for investigation job, he would be turned down immediately. And his thoughts could only lead back to Asami.

"Apparently some big shot gangster is planning on making their way into Japan tonight. I need back up."

"Really? I can come help?" Akihito practically glowed at the news.

"I know you've been drooling over these kinds of jobs for a while now and I'm kind enough to offer" Mitarai said proudly. "Meet me out back tonight at 9pm and we'll head out."

"Awesome!" Akihito shouted. He packed up his stuff and headed out. He would go home, get a good sleep, some food, and leave for the job. But the moment he stepped outside, a black limousine awaited him. _Shit…what does the bastard want now? _Akihito made for the limo and Kirishima got out opening the door for him to get in. Akihito smirked and made dash to the right, hoping to evade the man for the day, but no such luck. As Akihito made it a few steps away from the limo, Suoh jumped out of nowhere and dragged him back.

"Fuck! Where the hell did you come from? How did you know I was gonna run there?" Akihito shouted and kicked wildly in the large man's hold.

"You're too predictable Takaba-kun" Suoh replied and tossed Akihito into the back seat and closed the door.

"Must you make a scene everywhere you go?" the deep rich voice rung out, sending little bolts of promised pleasure through Akihito.

"If you don't come for me 24/7, I wouldn't have a problem" Akihito argued.

"If you just behave and not run away for once, we wouldn't have a problem" Asami said teasingly, and Akihito started fuming. It was so easy to stir Akihito up, the boy had a short temper and Asami loved to push that temper. Seeing Akihito fight against him and always losing in the end is what turned him on the most. The boy's pouting face after he doesn't get his way was too cute.

"Look, I have some other things to do this evening than to entertain you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"None of your beeswax!" Akihito snapped back.

Asami reached out and lifted Akihito onto his lap. "But I'm afraid it is. Because if you cause any trouble, I'm the one who has to wipe up after you." The moment Asami touches him, Akihito felts all his ambitions melting away into the man's hands, and he hated how he can just easily give in to the predator in front of him. He wanted to fight against the man and win; he wanted to be seen from a higher position, he wanted to prove himself, but Asami always managed to take all that away.

Akihito honestly wanted to just give in to the older man, have Asami do whatever he wished with him while he laid back and enjoyed the pleasure that was showered onto him every night. But giving in would mean being eaten alive, and Asami would sallow him whole.

As Akihito was lost in his thoughts, Asami gently slipped his tongue into his mouth and started to kiss him, their tongues intertwining each other, sucking at each other hard. Akihito moaned out loud as he pushed his body against the man's, hoping to get even closer than he already was. After several more minutes, Asami broke the kiss seeing that his boy needed air. Akihito's flushed erotic face was alluring. Saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth, the small pink tongue that was still sticking out, the swollen cherry red lips, and his beautiful hazel orbs that was now clouded with desire. Unable to control himself, Asami kissed the boy's soft cheek and licked at those red lips.

"ummmmm…"Akihito moaned out. He wanted more, but he was too ashamed to ask for it. Asking for Asami to touch him more would mean submitting to the older man, and he didn't want that. No matter how much he wanted it, Akihito would always deny the desire that was aroused by Asami.

"You really like kissing don't you? You're hard already." Asami chuckled while sliding his hand over the tent that has formed in the boy's pants.

"Did you know there are millions of bacteria living in saliva?" Akihito tried to fight back. But his flushed face and erotic body wasn't there to support him.

"True, but you don't seem to mind and neither does this" Asami gave Akihito's cock a squeezed and got a soft moan in return. Asami released his hold of the erect organ and made his way to the soft nibbles that were twitching with anticipation.

"Nngh….ummmmm…" The fingers that twisted and rubbed at those pink little nubs send Akihito's mind into a world or white. A warm tongue was soon felt when his shirt was taken off. Asami licked and bit and Akihito only wanted more. He moaned louder and louder, he started to rock his hips hoping the older man would pick up his hint, but Asami stopped.

"Whaa? A…Asami?"

"If you want it, you have to get me into the mood." Asami said. The truth was, Asami was in the mood the moment he laid eyes on Akihito, that was why he came to get the brat, he needed his daily dosage of cheeky brat, but he wanted to see what his kitten would do to get what he want.

"H…How…?" Akihito asked cautiously. The boy looked scared and Asami's desire grew seeing that expression.

"Get down there between my legs and put that cute little mouth to work Akihito" Asami replied as he pushed Akihito onto the car floor.

"WHAT! EW GROSS! I'M NOT PUTTING ANYTHING DIRTY IN MY MOUTH!" Akihito yelled as he tried to push away from Asami.

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerously. He grabbed a fistful of Akihito's hair and pulled the boy up. "Dirty? Gross? You have a lot of nerve to reject me like that. Delinquents like you needs to be properly educated and that is exactly what I will spent my time on tonight." With that said, Asami ravaged Akihito's mouth once again, harsher this time.

* * *

"Use the tip of your tongue more" Asami instructed. As soon as they got back to the penthouse, Asami ripped all of Akihito's clothes off, tied his hands behind his back, forced him onto the ground, and started giving out instructions.

"If you bite, I won't hesitate to use the o-ring and spill down your throat." Asami threatened with a grin.

Akihito nearly threw up when the large organ entered his mouth. He tried to pull away but Asami only ended up shoving the cock in further, so he stopped struggling.

When Asami noticed Akihito had stopped protesting, he slid his hard organ out, but not all the way. He knew shoving it all in at once was too much, but he needed the boy to submit quickly for he had much to teach Akihito tonight. When Akihito's mouth started to relax, Asami started giving out more instructions.

"The head is the most sensitive part, use your tongue and lick it more…that's a good boy."

Akihito licked at the slit over and over again, soon, he started to lick his way down the shaft, nibbling at the thick cock every once in a while. His own erection was throbbing painfully, but Asami had tied his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch himself.

"Now take the head into your mouth and start sucking." Akihito did as told, he was reluctant, but the soft smooth flesh he currently tasted was addicting. The precome that was now dancing on his taste buds was salty and spicy. The large organ started to taste intoxication and Akihito started to try and swallow more into his mouth, but he only went about half way before he gave out.

Seeing the boy becoming needier, Asami couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Akihito's head and he started fucking that tight sexy little mouth. Akihito started to struggle once again, he tried to pull away, but the hands on his head only pulled him closer. His couldn't take anymore, Asami was too large and he started coughing. After several more thrusts, Asami came into Akihito's mouth, holding the boy in place so Akihito could drink all of him.

"Don't let even a drop escape or I'll have to punish you."

Once Asami released his hold, Akihito fell to the ground and started to cough violently while trying to gasp for air. Not wanting Akihito to give out just yet. Asami lifted the boy to lie on the couch and quickly took all of Akihito in his mouth. The sudden wave of pleasure knocked away all words of protest Akihito had. Soon, Akihito was back to being a moaning, needy mess.

"Your body is so lewd and impatient. It seems I am your first for everything, your virginity and now your oral virginity. I'm glad, I will be your only, and don't you dare even think about looking at another. You are mine. Every part of you belongs solely to me."

"B..bastard…I belong to no..no one…nghhhh…"Akihito gasped out.

"But you do. Even though it was your first time, you still felt pleasure. Your body is so lewd and sensitive to my touch. You are perfect Akihito." Asami leaned in and planted a kiss on Aki's forehead, and soon, the condo's walls were echoing with Akihito's erotic singing.

* * *

_Dammit, where the hell is Takaba, don't tell me he bailed on me. _Mitarai has been waiting for over half an hour, they need to get to the location early so they can get a good spot to shoot pictures. He called Akihito several times but was directed to voicemail every time.

Just as he was about to leave, Mitarai saw a small figure limping towards him. "Dude! Where the hell have you been? I said 9 o'clock sharp."

"Sorry Mitarai, I got held up" Akihito said while trying to stand up straight.

"Seems like you got laid pretty hard there"

Akihito immediately turned red upon hearing those words. "Wha? How?"

"Maybe it's better you don't go. You can't even walk properly" Mitarai said to an embarrassed Akihito. It wasn't hard to figure out the kid got laid, he had marks all over his neck, plus, the kid was limping pretty badly.

"I'll be fine…"

"Let me rephrase that. You're not coming, if we get caught, you'll drag us both down" Mitarai said sternly. As much as Akihito hated being told what to do, he couldn't argue with that. Right now he was extra baggage, and if something were to happen, both of them could end up dead somewhere. Since he sneaked out of Asami's bed, the older man would have no way of tracking him this time.

"Fine…be careful though."

"Alright, I'll share the next one with you…that is, if you can manage to walk next time." With that said, Mitarai ran off before Akihito could give him anymore lip.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

Asami reached over his nightstand to grab his phone. He noticed that he was alone in the large bed and his little personal heater was nowhere in sight. Letting out a big sigh, he reluctantly picked up his phone and answered.

"_Asami-sama, it seems someone has sneaked into your turf tonight. A photographer was there and got caught."_

Asami shot up and practically growled into the receiver. "What photographer"

"_We are not sure yet, but it doesn't seem to be Takaba Akihito. The photographer was beaten quite badly but wasn't killed…"_

"Where is Takaba?" Asami interrupted

"_Sir…it seems Takaba is back at his apartment…"_

"Send a few men to keep an eye on him and find out who sneaked in tonight."

"_Yes sir."_

After giving out his orders, Asami hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He felt an oncoming headache and he wasn't looking forward to hear about this recent rat that has weaseled its way onto his land.

* * *

***Next morning***

"Takaba, I have a job for you."

"What is it chief?" Akihito came in early this morning hoping to talk to Mitarai about the case last night, but the man was not in today.

"A man has requested for a photographer to accompany him at a upcoming party. And I think you're perfect for the job."

"What? Accompany? Since when was I rentable" Akihito looked at his boss confusingly.

"They just need someone to help them take pictures at the party, preferably a professional."

"So I have to follow a bunch of asses around and take their pictures?" Akihito didn't really like the idea, but his boss had just acknowledged him as a professional.

"All week actually…the party is one night, but the man want you to start taking pictures before…and the pay is quite high."

"Alright, when do I start?" Akihito asked. Akihito was short on cash this month thanks to Asami cancelling all his investigation jobs. He needed the money, even if it was coming from some snobby rich assholes.

"Tonight, Keio Plaza Hotel, room #2107. Be there 6 o'clock sharp."

"Got it."

* * *

"Asami-sama, it seems the intruder is Feilong of Bai She. We are currently trying to track down where he is staying right now." Kirishima said in his usual stoic tone.

"Feilong…it's been seven years, what does he want…" Asami said. "Find out anything you can and bring it to me quick, also, raise the guard on Takaba."

"Hai Asami-sama." Kirishima exist the room with a bow.

_It's been a while…it seems he is doing fine, coming back here for revenge? _Asami thought. It has been seven years since he last saw the young Chinese. The fact that Feilong suddenly showed up after such a long time had Asami stirring with uneasiness. Asami picked up his phone and dialed one number. After several rings, the man on the other line picked up.

"What is going on" Asami asked.

* * *

"Hi, I'm the photographer Takaba Akihito. I have an appointment with the guest staying in room #2107…"Akihito had arrived 15 minutes early. Keio Plaza hotel, a high class hotel that costs around 30,0000 yen for just a stay overnight.

"Just a moment sir." The lady at the front picked up the phone and dialed the room. Within a few seconds, she hung up and allowed Akihito to take the elevator up.

_What kind of people would actually hire a personal photographer…Guess they have too much money to spend. _Akihito thought. Upon reaching the designated floor, he made a left turn and was now standing in front of room 2107. He knocked twice and waited for a response. Just then, a voice from the other side called for him to enter.

Akihito opened the door to the suite and was amazed with the decorations and classiness of the place. He looked around a bit more, wondering just how much it costs to stay in one of these rooms.

"Takaba Akihito…?" came a voice. Hearing his name, Akihito quickly straightened up and looked over at the source of the voice. Sitting in a vintage chair by the large window was a man (?) in his late twenties. His long silky hair cascaded down his broad shoulders and his traditional Chinese cheongsam swept the marble floor.

"Ah…Yes, Yes!" Akihito blurted out after he snapped out of his shock. The person before him looked exactly like a woman, a beautiful woman, but the voice was that of a man's.

"How do you do. I am Liu Feilong, I hear you can catch some amazing things in your viewfinder…"

"eh…? While…it's not that great, but I'm looking forward to working for you…"Akihito replied bashfully.

"I would like you to start taking some pictures of my guests, and perhaps gather some info about them for me. How about we meet here tomorrow morning at 8 and I'll give you the full briefing?" Feilong said.

"Yea, that works."

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Akihito left the hotel.

_Was he really a man? Maybe an okama…? _Akihito thought as he headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 You are Special to Me, I don't know Why.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane  
Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors ^^**

"So we have quite a few people at the party. From Osaka, and Kyoto…It's gonna be a big thing eh?" Akihito asked.

"Yes it is, and I hope you are as good as I have heard." Responded Feilong.

They have been going over the guest lists ever since morning and the people that are coming are all big shots, and some small groups that Akihito has never heard of before.

"So…would you like me start gathering information on all these guests?"

"I would very much like to get to know you better Akihito. Why don't we put the party aside and talk?" Feilong said. The man had been eyeing Akihito ever since he arrived at the man's room, as if Akihito was a threat.

"I am just your photographer during your stay; personal affairs should be left aside…" Akihito begun.

"I believe I am paying for your time" Feilong stared hard at him. Akihito pondered for a moment before answering.

"Fine…what I will only answer reasonable questions" Akihito said unpleased. Feilong had made him sound like a whore selling his time, and he did not like it a bit.

"…what does 'he' see in a rat…" Akihito turned to look at Feilong. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nothing" the man replied.

After putting all the files away, Feilong didn't waste time to start questioning Akihito. "Akihito-kun, you have quite the cute face, you must attract a lot of unwanted attention"

"My face isn't cute! I'm a guy…but yea, perverts can't get their hands off of me…" Akihito snapped back.

"Fufu…I see, your interests lay in men I take it?"

The Chinese looked at Akihito with a burning glaze the whole time and Akihito begun to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't a look of lust but a look of disapproval. It was as if the man was looking down on him.

"You are a stranger, an outsider. You don't have the right to probe into my personal space like this" Akihito said.

"No need to feel offended, I have just taken an interest in you that's all" Feilong smirked.

"I'm afraid you don't spike my interest, I have no interest in girly men like yourself" Akihito replied. Akihito begun to look smug when Feilong's lips perked downwards, but when the Asian man leaned forward with a dangerous glare, Akihito shrunk away. _Shit…I'm gonna get fired…_Akihito cursed his mouth that is like a broken faucet.

"We're done for today, you are free to go Akihito-kun." With that said Akihito stood up and made for the buses.

* * *

"Asami-sama, Takaba-kun is headed towards the club…he seems agitated." Kirishima reported.

"Oh? What's gotten into him?"

"I'm not sure, should I have him brought inside?"

"Do that, who knows what trouble he's gotten into now." Asami took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out. It wasn't long before the sound of shouting echoed down the hall.

"Fuck! What the hell are you guys doing! I don't wanna see him!" the young man screamed.

"Oh? Is that so…You look troubled Akihito. What did you do this time?" the older man asked amused rich in his tone.

"What is wrong with your head?! You can't just drag me here for your own convenience!"

"I was just trying to get you away from the trouble you were about to make. Trouble is a friend of yours don't you agree?" The older man leaned against the polished oak desk, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at the young boy in front of him all steamed and ready to burst from anger.

"And you're immune to common sense! I'm not your pet, and you don't have the rights to try and control my life!" Suddenly, the playfulness in the man's eyes faded and was replaced with the stern eyes of a powerful leader.

"Akihito, there has been some problems lately, and I need you to be a good boy and stay away from it. You will be staying with me and you will not be allowed outside until all of this has settled down." There was no place for argument in Asami's tone, but Akihito could have cared less. _How dare the perverted bastard tell ME what to do!_

"I can take care of myself! I'm not an animal you can just cage up!" Akihito snapped back and made for the door, only to be met with two solid backs that were blocking his way.

"Suoh, take Akihito back to my penthouse and make sure he does not leave. You may tie him up and gag him if you have to." Asami ordered.

"Hai Asami-sama" Suoh bowed and threw a screaming and kicking wild animal over his shoulder.

* * *

Suoh had permission to tie up and gag his boss's current lover, only an idiot would not follow that advice, Suoh only wished that his boss gave him permission to drug the boy. Upon arrival at the penthouse, Suoh dumped Akihito on the couch and made towards the exit only to be stopped when Akihito leaped of off the couch and head butt him in the back.

Suoh grunted and looked down to see the brat worming his way to his feet. He had to hand it to the kid, the brat has a pretty hard head, and his back was now aching.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but the boss is doing this for your own safety. Asami-sama seems to care for you, so I suggest you try and keep yourself alive for as long as you can."

The only response he got was a growl and a glare. "I will only remove your bonds if you promise to behave, if I untie you and you try anything funny, I'll tie you to Asami-sama's bed. I'm sure that'll lift his spirits when he gets home." Suoh smirked when he saw the kid shrunk back and begin to think about his choices, after a few more seconds, the brat nodded and Suoh released him into the wild.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside. Don't try to escape, the vents has been tightly sealed this time."

* * *

Akihito could not believe it. That bastard had actually trapped him in. He knows that he has a knack for getting into trouble, but he does not enjoy being caged like this. No matter how much the older man cared for him, there could have been better ways. Akihito had been sitting on the living room couch with nothing to do but take out his frustration on Asami's expensive furniture. He had kicked, threw and punched; all he wanted to do was get out.

"You're still a brat I see, to throw a rampage like this. Your parents did teach you to clean up after yourself did they not?" the cool deep voice rung out.

"If you let me leave, then I wouldn't be so mad" Akihito snarled out, the furrow evident on his face.

Seeing that his boy was upset, Asami walked over towards the couch and sat down beside Akihito.

"Akihito, there is someone dangerous here in Japan. He has feelings of vengeance towards me and I do not wish for you to get involved in my problems. I don't wish for you to die so soon." Asami explained.

"If it's danger, I'm used to it." Akihito argued.

"No, this is different, this man, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. If he gets you, there won't be any negotiations, you will most likely be sent back to me in pieces." The older man's glaze was serious and it sent chills down Akihito's body. The boy looked away in fear and Asami was pleased that he boy understood his words.

"But…I have a job, it's this weekend, Saturday, I already promised and was paid in advance. My boss acknowledged me as a professional and I don't want to back out…" Akihito said the last part in almost a whisper.

Asami knew Akihito's wings were itching to stretch. Being all soft wasn't him, but for once, he will allow it. "I will allow you to go only if you have three guards around you."

"It's a party! If you're not on the list you can't enter."

"Two will keep watch outside and one will go inside with you as your guest. That's final Akihito."

"…fine"

The big old pouting face on the boy was too cute. Without wasting another minute, Asami pulled Akihito into a warm embrace and the rest of the night flew by in a flash.

* * *

***Saturday

"Takaba-kun, I am Takashi, this is Kanzaki, and he is Kiyohara. We have been assigned to protect you tonight."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Please act normal ok? Don't be so stiff, I don't like that."

"Certainly, we will try our best." Takashi smiled.

"Great!" Akihito beamed. "Ok, I got my camera; my suit…where's my tie?" Akihito begins checking the room for his tie until large warm hands circled around him, holding a silk tie.

"This one suits you more." Asami said.

"What did you do to my tie? It was my only one!" Akihito snarled back and grabbed the tie out of the older man's hands.

"That cheap rag has been taken care of…but I must say, a suit just isn't you." Asami bent over and whispered into Akihito's ear. "Those tank tops suit you much better, easier to remove."

Akihito swiped with his claws and Asami stepped back to avoid getting scratched. "Easy kitty, feeling extra feisty tonight eh?"

"You're the one who makes me like this! Can't you think of something less perverted to say for once!"

"You're the one who makes me this way brat." Asami teased, and a small tent begun to form in Akihito's pants. Akihito turned around to hide it, but it was too late. Asami grabbed the boy and begin to lick the sweet skin.

"A…Asami! I have to go soooooonnnnnn! Let go!"

"But I'm in the mood, you're just going to have to satisfy me quickly."

"How…how about this. When I get back, you can do whatever ok?" Akihito knew he was going to regret these words, but he was really in a hurry and he did not have time to clean his only suit.

"Fufu, getting good at business are we? But I don't feel like negotiating. A quick one should do." With that said, Asami proceeded to strip Akihito out of his suit. "You're hard; did you plan to go to the party like this? How lewd Akihito." The man teased.

"Ah…ha….ngh….A..Asami…you bastard…"Akihito moaned out, and just then, Asami pulled away.

"If you want it, ask me for it."

"ummmmm…..and didn't you say a quite round would do? So hurry up!"

"If you won't ask me nicely, I can call one of my other lovers to fulfill my needs" Asami said teasingly.

"Uhhhh…I don't think your hand can count as a lover" Akihito fought back with a victory grin. Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously at the boy and he flipped Akihito around so he was on all fours. He trusted two fingers inside and Akihito screamed with lust. Asami pumped his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion, occasionally curling his fingers making the young boy scream louder.

"A..Asami….more…hurry!" Akihito demanded as he grew more wonton.

"You have a lot of nerve, It seems you are in need of a lesson." Asami said as he stood up and made way for the chair in the room. He sat down and started to unzip his pants. "You if want it, come here and ride me."

Akihito took in a deep breath and started to walk towards the older man. He stopped in front of Asami, thinking about his choices. He didn't want to ride the older man. Heck, he didn't know how, he was never on top, it was mostly Asami doing the work and right now he was embarrassed. Akihito was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Asami yanked him onto his lap. The large hands molded by his hips slowly pushed Akihito down on the large erection.

"Ahhhhh…..uhhhhhhh…."Akihito moaned as he hung onto Asami for dear life. After a few more seconds, he had reached the hilt.

"Move." It was a demand, and Akihito obeyed. He started to move up and down slowly at first to get use to the new position, but the slow pace wasn't enough for Asami. The man grabbed Akihito's hips and started trusting upwards, hard. After a few more trusts, Akihito came, and he could feel Asami's length hardening inside him. Akihito wasn't fond of Asami coming inside of him, so before the older man could ejaculate, Akihito tried to pull the cock out and move away, but Asami wasn't having any of that. The man held Akihito in place and started to trust up into the boy mercilessly, it wasn't long before Asami came, spilling all his seeds into the younger man.

"Ngh….Akihito…."Asami grunted as he came.

For a few minutes, both laid on the chair panting. "Why can't you not cum inside me? It feels icky…" Akihito wined.

"I don't want to dirty my furniture…besides, I might be able to impregnate you." Asami said with a playful smirk.

"Dude! That's not funny!"

"Why not? I think it's quite charming to be able to have a child with you." Asami said, the amusement less evident in those honey colored eyes.

"While…whatever…I gotta go." Akihito moved away from Asami to pick up his discarded clothes.

"Behave and don't leave Takashi's line of sight."

Akihito rolled his eyes at Asami, "yes dad" he said playfully and that earned him a smack on his butt.

Once out of the room, Akihito turned bright red when he saw his three bodyguards trying to hide their own erections with their hands. _Fucking bastard! He knew they were outside!_

* * *

"All rich snobs eh?" Akihito said in the corner with Takashi. He has been here for about an hour and so far he was bored out of his mind. There really was not too much picture to take, and he didn't understand why it just had to be him that was the one to do this job.

"You don't like events like this Takaba-kun?" Takashi said while handing Aki a drink.

"It's so boring and isn't it mostly just for rich people to show of what they have?" Aki took the drink offered to him and took a sip and his face cringed. "Auggg, this is so bitter!"

"Haha, this is a place for adults, you're still very young Takaba-kun."

Akihito enjoyed talking with Takashi, it made the night more enjoyable.

"You know, some of these faces look familiar…"Takashi begun.

"You know these people? Are they Asami's business partners? Actually, I'm surprised that Asami wasn't invited to this party…I mean the big honchos of Osaka and Kyoto are here…"

"Arg, I'm enjoying myself too much, I'm supposed to be on duty and I'm getting dizzy from the alcohol. Crap, it's really bothering me now, I can't remember where I saw them before." Takashi said.

"While you stay here and think, I'm going to run to the loo, be right back." And Akihito took off before Takashi could say another word.

Akihito feels refreshed after leaving the party hall, he knew Takashi would come after him, but he figured that a few minutes of freedom wouldn't hurt, so he took a detour…Takashi is going to be so mad when he gets back, not to mention Asami…

* * *

"Kanzaki! Kiyohara! Have Akihito come outside?" Takashi's panicked voice startled the two men in the courtyard into action.

"No, is he not in the party hall?" Kanzaki responded.

"It seems he slipped away while I was distracted, this is bad, call the boss. This party isn't just a get together! The Osaka and Kyoto underworld leaders are here! I don't know what they are planning but we need to get the kid out!" Takashi shouted.

"Call Asami-sama right now! This is an emergency!" Kanzaki yelled and Kiyohara pulled out his phone.

"Asami's loyal dogs eh? Now what are you guys doing at this place?" a voice behind them said and everything else went black.

* * *

Akihito slowly made his way back to the dining hall when he heard a man with a heavy Osaka accent talking to another man.

"The contract is pretty much signed already, we just need to get that Feilong to sign it and Japan would be ours" one man said.

"It won't be long before we pull Asami off of the throne. We got the Chinese on our side now, even that man cannot fight against three groups." The second man said.

At those words, Akihito froze in his spot. His eyes wide with fear. _This party! It isn't just a social get together! Asami's in danger! I have to call him_

Akihito quietly snuck away and hid in a corner. He pulled out his phone and hit the first number on his contacts list."Come on…come on Asami…pick up!"

After a few more tries with no luck, Akihito put his phone away and went to find Takashi. Back in the hall, Akihito scanned the area for Takashi but the man was nowhere to be found. _Shit! I shouldn't have left by myself!_

_Asami…fuck! There's no way I'll let them take down Asami! He's mine target! If Asami were to disappear…I…_Akihito shook his head to regain his composure. _No, Asami is special…I won't let them harm him!_

_Takashi said that man looked familiar…he must he one of them, I'll just approach him for a picture._

"Hi excuse Watsuki-san? Do you mind telling me what is it that brings you all the way to Tokyo? It can't be because of a party…" Akihito begun.

"Takaba-kun was it? Feilong's personal photographer eh. I came out here to find good business. Nothing else" the man replied heartily. Just than another man, probably a subordinate, approached them.

"Sir…Feilong has not returned yet…should we wait a little longer?" The man whispered into the Kyoto man's ear.

"Wait 30 more minutes, if he doesn't return, go and find him." Watsuki ordered and the man left.

_The contact is probably over there…I'll just follow him. _Akihito begun to walk away but was stopped by Watsuki.

"Takaba-kun, you seem pretty lonely tonight what happened to your companion?"

"He went outside to take a breather…"Akihito lied.

"I see, why don't you entertain me for the time being, you have quite the pretty face."

_Pervs...all of them. "_No thank you, I have to do my job, if you'll excuse me." Akihito bowed and left.

He wondered around for a while and was beginning to think if he'll really be able to help Asami, until he spotted the man for before again. The man was with two other men, all carrying guns, and one of them held the contract. Akihito hid behind the wall and begun to shiver with fear _I can do this…I can do this…_

Akihito picked up a rock that was sitting beside his feet and threw it towards the men. Reacting immediately, the three men all pointed their guns at the rock. Akihito took this moment to run up to one of the men and hit his head hard with his camera, causing said man to drop his weapon. Akihito wasted no time in picking up the gun and pointing it towards the other shocked men.

"You brat…"one man grunted out.

"Chill…like he can actually shoot that thing…"the other one said. And with that said, Akihito pulled the trigger and was nearly thrown back from the impact. Thank god there was a silencer on the gun or others would have come and taken him out already.

"DON'T MOVE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Akihito shouted. He was shaking badly, he had never fired a gun before, but the adrenaline was building up.

The three men now realizing the kid was serious dropped their guns. "Kick them over here…"Akihito demanded, still wide eyed with fear. The men didn't hesitate one bit. _Cowards_ Akihito thought.

"Hand over the paper…" Akihito said in a shaking voice.

"You bitch, what makes you think-"the man was cut off when Akihito pulled the trigger again and this time the bullet nearly hit the man's head. Afraid for his life, he man walked over to Aki and handed him the paper.

"Put the paper on the floor and walk away…."Akihito demanded, gun still pointing straight at the man.

The man did as told. Once the man was a safe distance away, Akihito bent over slowly, eyes and gun still staring straight at the three men, to pick up the piece of paper. _And these cowards want to take down Asami? They afraid of me for cryin' out loud!_ Akihito grabbed the paper and made a mad dash for it. He could hear the three men shouting behind him and he picked up his pace. He ran like he was running from the devil.

A turn left, down the stairs, right turn, open the door…Akihito just ran, he didn't look back, he just ran. He legs were like jelly. He just fired a gun…the scene finally caught up to him and he was shaking even worse than before. He needed to get outside to Kanzaki and Kiyohara, either one was fine, if he bumped into Takashi, all the better. Akihito was in the storage room on the second floor. He looked out the window and figured the fall isn't too great. Akihito opened the window and climbed out. He squeezed past the tiny frame and fell into some bushes.

"Ouch…" Akihito smacked his face a few times to clear his head and he started to run again. As he turned a corner, he bumped into a broad chest and fell backwards.

"Fuck that hurts!" Looking up, Akihito felt a huge wave of relief.

"Takaba-kun….what are you doing outside?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 You are Special to Me, I don't know Why II

**Everything belongs to Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors and tell me what you guys think of the story so far ^^**

_Six missed calls. Neither one of Akihito's guards are picking up either…Shit, I shouldn't have allowed Akihito to go._ Asami cursed himself for his own mistake.

"Suoh, drive faster."

_Akihito…please be safe._ Asami was never a man to deny what he wanted, and he wanted the boy. He knew the boy will eventually become his weakness, but he also know that from this weakness, he can grow stronger, gain even more strength to protect what he held dear. Asami did not deny the feelings he felt for the younger man. At first, he had truly thought of Akihito as nothing as a pet, but as time passed by, another feeling started to replace the old one. He felt for the boy, the boy's silky smooth skin, his round soft ass, his large hazel eyes, and most of all, his spunk. There was something about Akihito that attracted him to the boy. He doesn't know what it is, but he liked it. He had never felt so alive and…happy….before. The brat had made his smile, which he didn't do very often, and Asami was no fool, he knows better than to let go of something that made him feel so warm and at peace.

_I'm coming for you Akihito…_

* * *

"Takaba-kun! I was looking everywhere for you" Takashi said.

"Takashi! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here! We need to go back to Asami's place right away!" Akihito practically screamed out.

"Calm down. What happened?" Takashi tried asking.

"This party! It's really a ploy to take down Asami! They were going to sign a contract, but I manage to take it from them!"

"Come with me Takaba-kun, we're going to meet up with Kanzaki and Kiyohara." Takashi said as he led Akihito towards smaller building.

"Where are we going? We need contact Asami now!"

"We can't leave Kanzaki and Kiyohara behind." Takashi replied

"…Oh"

"Give me the contract, I'll hold on to it." Takashi held out his hand and Akihito handed the contract over to the man.

Upon reaching the small building, Takashi opened the door and held it open for Akihito. "Wait inside while I go get them, don't leave." Akihito nodded and he left out the breath he had been holding this whole time. But the relief he felt was short lived when he heard the sound of a lock. Akihito rushed over to the door and tried to open it. _Locked. _

"Takashi! Takashi! Are you there? What's going on?" Akihito yelled. He was getting scared; he did not know what Takashi was trying to do by locking him inside what appeared to be a storage room. Akihito banged on the door a few more times, but no luck. _What's going on?_ He thought.

After a few more minutes, the door swung open and in came Watsuki and behind him was Takashi.

"Ta…Takashi? What?"

"Aren't you a lively little cat. Do you wish for Asami to approve of you so badly that you would risk your life stealing the contract from me?" The yakuza stared hard into the boy's eyes, and in his right hand held the contract.

"Takashi…you're…"Akihito started, eyes wild open with disbelief.

"Takashi works for me. I sent him into Asami's organization as a mole a few months ago."

"No…no way…Where's Kanzaki and Kiyohara!" Akihito yelled.

"Lower your voice. Don't worry, they have been taken care of." Watsuki grinned evilly.

"BASTARD!" Akihito screamed out and lunged for the man with his fist. Akihito does not have any fighting experiences before aside for street fights, so his fists were easily caught by the yakuza.

Watsuki bent Akihito's arm backwards causing a sharp pain to shoot through his arm. "Ahhhh"

"Behave, or I will break your arm before I cut it into pieces." The man glared dangerously at Akihito.

"_You might get sent back to me in pieces"_ Asami's words echoed in Akihito's mind and soon he became weak with fear.

"No…No…." Akihito tried to pull away, but the yakuza only tightened his grip.

Watsuki's grip loosened when a voice spoke from behind them. "What is going on in here?" They turned around and was greeted with the sight of the Chinese man in a suit, opened collar with no tie and several of his men.

"Feilong" Watsuki said. "Where were you? The contract was supposed to be signed an hour ago."

"I was simply out for a walk. I'm afraid these types of events does not spark my interest. I came back after I saw some of your men disposing a few bodies." The Chinese man replied.

_Kanzaki…Kiyohara…_Akihito thought, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Your 'photographer' tried to steal the contract…"

"Oh?" Feilong looked down, his gaze falling on Akihito, who was looking down at the ground, fists shaking with fear, anger, betrayal and several other emotions.

"I suggest you do not do anything to the boy right now…it seems he is Asami's latest pet, a pet he cares a great deal for." Watsuki said.

"Don't you think it would be more effective if we sent him back to Asami in pieces?" Feilong suggested.

"That's a declaration for war."

"Do you think Asami as enough power to go up against the Kyoto, Osaka and Hong Kong leaders? Especially if his emotions go out of control upon presenting his dead lover?" Feilong stated.

"If Asami can't keep a level head it'll be the perfect opportunity to take him down…but do you really believe one slut can have that much of an effect on him?" Watsuki asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?" Feilong said as he looked into Akihito's wide eyes.

Akihito was shaking with fear now; he was too scared to even more from his spot when Watsuki's men came to grab him.

"It really is a shame…there aren't many boys as cute as this one" Watsuki said.

Suddenly snapping out of his shock, Akihito spun 360 degrees and freed himself from the men's grip and run towards the back.

"Give it up, there's nowhere to run Takaba-kun. I assure you the men in this room are nothing like those gutless rats I placed in charge of the contract." Watsuki said as he started to walk towards the boy.

"Stay away! Akihito tried to run from Watsuki's hands, but was quickly slammed into the cold hard floor.

"Struggling will only make it more painful kid. Stay still" Just then, shots and the sound of bodies hitting the floor was heard.

"Watsuki…Feilong…" Came a murderous low growl.

"Asami!" Akihito screamed out in relief. Seeing the older man here suddenly made him feel safe and secure even though he wasn't out of the slammer yet.

"You made a huge mistake trying to go against me. Don't think either one of you will make it out of here alive." Asami said, his gaze never broke from the two yakuzas in front of him.

"Asami, this place is filled with my men and Feilongs and also men form the Kansei region…how do you plan to get out of this one?" Watsuki walked bravely towards the man, whose eyes were burning with anger.

"Humph…my men have already secured the party hall…don't you dare belittle me Watsuki."

"You! Impossible!"

"And Feilong…it's been seven years…" Asami gazed trailed towards the Chinese man.

"Don't you dare talk to me like a friend." Feilong growled. He pulled out his own gun and pointed it directly at Akihito's forehead. "If you don't want this boy's brains to decorate this room, I suggest you do as we say…put down your gun and call your man off."

"If that boy is harmed in anyway, there will be hell to pay." Asami said.

Asami's first priority was to get Akihito back by his side safely, and then he could take care of the rest. "Taking an innocent civilian hostage, you really aren't that different from normal thugs found on the street." Feilong twitched. _Good, that hit a nerve_.

"Please, I don't need a hostage to bring you to hell. Shoot!" Feilong shouted out and a gun battle started.

Men were falling to the ground, dead, no injuries. Akihito has never seen anybody die in front of him like this before, sure he has seen his parents' dead bodies, but this was different. This was nothing like the movies, these people were really dead, and there was blood everywhere. _Asami! _Akihito quickly snapped out of his thoughts and he looked for Asami, prying the older man didn't get hit. He felt a huge wave of relief when he saw the man taking cover behind a wall, with several men guarding him. Suddenly, he was dragged by the collar and pulled away.

"Feilong! What are you doing! Let go!" Akihito begun to struggle in Feilong's grip.

Feilong grunted when Akihito managed to land a hit on him. Using the end of his gun, Feilong knocked Akihito out cold. Seeing this, Asami became enraged. "Akihito!" he shouted and begun firing at Feilong, but Akihito was in the way. Taking advantage of the distraction, Feilong held up his gun and fired once, then twice, then once more. The first shot drilled into Asami's collar bone, the second landed in the man's right thigh and the third pierced the older man's stomach.

Asami lifted his gun before he fell to the floor and fired, hitting Feilong in the shoulders, but just a graze, and the last thing he saw was Feilong's smug smirk and his Akihito being dragged away.

* * *

"Watsuki and his gang have been taken care of, and the Kansei leader is too scared to do anything at this moment."

"I see…continue to keep an eye on them." Kirishima ordered.

It has been 3 days since the shooting and Asami was still unconscious. The boss was lucky, his collar bone was shattered, the bullet in his thigh was taken out without a problem, and the bullet in his stomach just missed his vitals. Kirishima knew Asami would want information on Takaba Akihito when he woke up, so he managed to gather all he could from their mole in Hong Kong. So far, it seems the kid was safe, Feilong hasn't done anything yet.

"Asami-sama would probably want to go to Hong Kong when he wakes up." Suoh said.

"I know, but with his injuries like this, it's impossible. I'm sure the boss will realize that he can do nothing with that stomach wound." Kirishima sighed. To the honest, he was worried for the brat too. The kid had made their boss smile, and his boss's health was very important to him. But not only that, it seems Takaba liked to hang around him and Suoh quite often. When Asami was busy with work, the kid would come to them and bother them. Takaba had once said he looked up to him, Takaba also said that he would without a doubt obtain a body like Suoh's one day which earned them a good laugh.

"For the time being, I will keep checking in on Takaba. That's all we can do for now." Kirishima said, and Suoh nodded in agreement.

* * *

_How long has it been?_ Akihito thought. Upon waking up, he found himself on a small creaking bed in a stuffy and smelly room. He shouted, but no one would come. The door was a metal one, they types you would find in prisons. Once a day, someone would bring him food. It wasn't nearly enough. The last thing Akihito remembered was Feilong knocking him out. He had no idea where he was, there was no window in the room, just a bed and a small toilet, and nothing else. Not knowing the time was driving him mad. It's just like in those police movies, when the police want to get information, they would stick the person in a dark room, and eventually that person would go mad or give in. Suddenly, the door flew open and a man in a suit (what else do they wear) came in with a tray of food and water. This man was the one who would keep guard of his cell. Akihito knew because whenever food was delivered, he would always see this man keeping a sharp eye on him, but this time, his warden was personally delivering the food. This was his chance.

Akihito pushed the man hard and the man fell over. Akihito grabbed the man's collar and punched him and ran out the door. He heard the man shout, but he just ran. If he gets caught, he was screwed. Once Akihito was out of sight, he begun to move stealthy, hiding in a corner whenever footsteps were heard.

Akihito figured that he was in the basement, there were no windows anywhere in sight, and it was cold. After walking around some more, he found a flight of stairs and he didn't hesitate to climb up.

_A window! I can get out!_ Akihito ran towards the window and begins climbing out of it fast before someone comes and sees him. Thank god Akihito wasn't too fat or he would have never made it out of that window. When his feet touched the ground, he was met with a huge garden. _Wow…is this Feilong's garden? Shit that guy's seriously loaded…"_

Akihito dropped on all fours and started to crawl around, looking for the exit. As he turns a corner, his hands lands on a pair of shiny Italian loafers. He looked up and was met with the amused glaze of the Chinese man he was trying his best to avoid.

"Hello Akihito. Enjoying your walk around my garden?"

"Fuck!" Akihito tried to retreat but Feilong grabbed him and pulled back towards the building he just escaped from."

"Let go!" Akihito yelled, but Feilong was too strong.

He was pulled down a long hall way and up several flights of stairs and finally landed in front of a huge set of double doors. Feilong opened the door and shoved Akihito inside.

"That hurts!" Akihito fought back.

"I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you if you wish to live a little longer." Feilong narrowed his eyes at the boy who became silent.

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I…?" Akihito said softly.

"Hong Kong. I brought you here after that little quarrel back in Japan."

"HONG KONG!" Akihito screamed. "You can't do this!"

"But I did." Feilong smiled wickedly.

"A…Asami will…"

"Asami has one foot in the grave at this moment, I'm afraid no one is going to come save you."

"W…what do you mean? What happened to Asami!" Akihito voice was laced with concern.

"You should have seen his face when I took you away. I can't believe he would just rashly run out full of openings, his foolishness got his shot."

"No…no…"Akihito stared at Feilong in disbelief.

"I would be more worried about your own position at this moment than that man's. Do you realize that I can do whatever I wish with your insignificant life?" Feilong said. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, I'm sure Asami will come for you here in Hong Kong, and when he comes, I will finish him along with you. You are the perfect bait Akihito."

"You bastard…"Akihito growled out, his eyes glared hard at Feilong.

"For the time being, I think I'll enjoy Asami's little pet. For that man to do so much for one boy, I would very much like to see what value you hold in this world."

Realizing what those words mean, Akihito started to back away from Feilong.

"Come here Akihito…If you do not do as told, I can easily sent an assassin to Japan and finish off Asami in his weakened state. And I'm sure you will fetch a high price in the black market…"

_Feilong…he can't be serious…what do I do…_Akihito trembled, his fists clenching so tight that it nearly drew blood.

"Serve me Akihito, please me, and I can guarantee your wellbeing." Feilong said as he made his way towards the large king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Come Akihito" Feilong held out a hand, and Akihito walked over slowly.

_Asami…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sad Yearning **

**Everything belongs To Ayano Yamane**

**Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors**

"Fei-sama! I've brought your tea!" A young energetic Chinese boy said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Tao."

Akihito had been in Hong Kong for a while now, (4 weeks?) and Feilong had not tried to do anything to him yet, except for the occasional blow job. Almost every night, the man guarding his prison, Yoh, would bring him to Feilong's sleeping quarters and Akihito would put his mouth to work; he didn't dare try anything, not when he doesn't know what's going on to Asami at the moment.

The young boy named Tao, Feilong's valet, seems to be very close to the Chinese man, and the same cruel Chinese man that Akihito had come to known would actually treat the child with warmth and care, like a father would with his child.

When Feilong isn't around, Akihito would be allowed out of his room to help Tao. The two got alone while. Tao would always talk about how great Feilong was and Akihito would tell him stories about Japan. Akihito even promised to take Tao to Japan someday…if he gets out of this alive.

Whenever Akihito was left alone in his room, his thoughts would drift to Asami and his friends. _Kou and Takato are probably wondering where I am. How's Asami? He got shot because of me…is he alright? I need to get home soon. _Akihito has been thinking about Asami non-stop. Did the older man really care about him? Would Asami really come get him? The man never really said that he cared for Akihito, although the fact that Asami tried to cage him up before could be his own crazed way of saying 'don't leave me'.

Akihito let out a huge sigh, which caught some attention.

"Akihito? What's wrong?" Tao asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Eh? Nothing, I'm just homesick that's all."

"Homesick? You want to go back home Akihito?"

"Yea, I wasn't brought to Hong Kong by choice in the first place…" Akihito replied, looking down at the floor.

"Fei-sama really isn't bad. He just needs to keep a scary face so nobody can take advantage of him." Tao tried explaining.

"I understand that…but this is about him and Asami right? Why did I have to get dragged into this?" Akihito said, raising his voice a little.

"Asami? I heard Asami did some bad things to Fei-sama a long time ago. I heard that Asami shot Fei-sama and killed his family…Akihito, Asami is the bad guy, you will be safer if you stay by Fei-sama's side…" Tao reasoned.

"Asami did what…?" Akihito asked in disbelief. "I know what Asami does in the background, but…he isn't bad…"

"How do you know that Akihito?" the young boy asked.

"You shouldn't make your judgments on people you have never met Tao…Asami…sure he can be cruel, although I have never seen that side of him…but to me, he was…nice. It's like how Feilong treat you compared to his other valets." Akihito explained. Knowing what Akihito said was true, Tao backed off of the topic.

"If…if you ask Fei-sama nicely, I'm sure he'll listen to your request…"

"I don't think it's that easy, he isn't as lean towards me as he is to you Tao." With that said, the two went back to work.

* * *

"Akihito, take off your clothes." Feilong ordered from where he was sitting. The man seemed to be a little unstable tonight. Feilong was in his suit, not his usual clothes. He had a drink in his hand, and he seemed a little drunk.

The last few times Akihito fought and argued with Feilong that he 'wasn't a whore'; Feilong was quite violent with him. He would rip off Akihito's clothes and force Akihito to his knees and make him pleasure him by nearly chocking Aki with his cock. And if Akihito tried to go against again after that, Feilong would grip Akihito's chin in a bone crushing grip and threaten to eliminate everything Akihito held dear back in Japan.

Akihito, fearing for his friends' life, and Asami's, compelled. The clothes given to him to wear were pretty much the same as prison clothes. Akihito begun to unbutton his shirt slowly, once the shirt slid to the floor, he untied his pants and let that slide down his legs. Even though they were both men, Akihito felt humiliated to show his body to Feilong like this every night.

"Come over here and get between my legs." Feilong said as he unwound his legs and opened them just wide enough for Akihito to squeeze in.

Once again, Akihito obeyed. He walked over to Feilong and got on his knees. He unzipped Feilong's suit pants and reached inside for the man's erection. Akihito pulled it out of its confines and stroked it once, than twice. Feilong wasn't as large as Asami so taking the organ in his mouth wasn't as bad. Akihito stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the head a few times, the tip of his tongue occasionally probing at the opening to the urethra; this usually got the man off faster. After a few more licks, Feilong lost patients and forced his whole length into Akihito's mouth which caused the boy to gag.

"Akihito, use your tongue more."

_Bastard! How can I do that when you're thrusting it in like this?_ Akihito glared up murderously at Feilong.

A few more hard thrusts and Feilong came in Akihito's mouth.

Akihito coughed and tried to wipe the semen away. It was disgusting.

"It seems that spirit of yours is harder to break than I thought…no wonder you caught Asami's interest…" Feilong said as he studied Akihito closely.

"Break me? Don't even try. If you think something like this is going to get to me than you better try something else." Akihito snarled back.

"I see…Akihito, do you wish to go back to Japan?" Feilong asked.

Akihito looked up at Feilong in shock, and a lot of hope evident in his eyes. "Ja...Japan? Are you going to send me back?"

"…" Feilong said nothing; he just continued to stare at Akihito, at his big bright hazel orbs.

"You still wish to return to that man? It has been six weeks since I have brought you here to Hong Kong and from what I have heard; Asami hasn't done a thing to get you back." Feilong said. After hearing Feilong's words, Akihito begun to feel his hope slip away. Asami is probably the only one who can save him, and hearing that Asami has done nothing so far made Akihito feel betrayed.

"No…Asami is injured…I'm sure he's just resting…" Akihito tried to convenience Feilong, but mostly himself.

"If he truly cares for you, don't you think he would have done something by now? I have received nothing from Asami yet, no phone call, no email, no nothing…and last time I checked, Asami has regained consciousness a week ago." Feilong said. He was pleased to see Akihito's reaction to the news, betrayal, hurt and a hint of relief which he didn't appreciate. He almost pitied the boy. Akihito's last and only hope has thrown him away.

"It seems you really were just an expendable toy…It seems I have wasted my time…" Feilong said coldly.

"Asami wouldn't…" Akihito said softly.

"What?"

"Asami isn't like that! Asami will come! He isn't as cruel as you!" Akihito shouted.

Seeing the fire relit, Feilong tried again to extinguish it. "And how would you know? How well do you really know the man? All you two do is intercourse is it not?"

"That's…there's more to it than that!"

"Akihito, why do you wish to stay by that man's side?"

"I…I don't know…Asami, he…I…I'm drawn to him…" Akihito said with his head hung low.

"Akihito…you are still a child, just how much about Asami do you really know? I have seen just how addicting his warmth is, but after he is done with you, he will leave you in the worst possible way." Feilong said.

Akihito stared into Feilong's eyes and saw, anger, betrayal, hate, but mostly loneliness and sadness. "Fei...Feilong…did something happen between you and Asami before?" He said carefully, trying not to provoke the Chinese man.

"It is nothing of your concern." Feilong replied coldly.

"Feilong…are you lonely?"

"What?!" Feilong laughed out. "I am not a child Akihito."

"Feilong, don't you have anyone you trust, besides Tao. Someone special to stay by your side always."

"Akihito, trust is for fools in my world, if I too carelessly trust someone it will be my downfall."

"Feilong, this is pathetic. Having someone by your side, someone you care for isn't stupid! What about Tao? You trust him don't you?"

"Akihito, you don't seem to understand. I need to stand alone, that's how I have always survived. Tao is still a child. If I let people near, I will never know who will betrayal me."

"People aren't capable of living alone! Why can't you see that? Don't you think it's scary, to leave this world alone?" Akihito said.

Feilong didn't understand. Akihito looks like he was the one in pain. The boy's eyes were filled with worry for him, his kidnapper and possibly his soon to be murderer.

"Akihito…your heart is too big. I am not like you; I live in a completely different world."

"What world! We live in the same fuckin world! It's just your choice is different that's all! That doesn't deprive you of the chance to love someone! Feilong you're running away. You think loneliness is better than pain…"

Those last words hit Feilong like a wall. He turned to look at Akihito. How could this boy see though him like this? Such impertinence. Even he didn't realize that he could not stand the pain of betrayal. Feilong eyes softened and his lips formed a gentle smile.

"Akihito…"

"Eh…?"

"Do you think I'm running away? Am I really that pitiful in your eyes?" Feilong asked. He's hands gently stroking through Akihito's soft fine hair.

Feilong's sudden gentleness worried Akihito a bit, but the Chinese man seemed to have let go of the strict guard he had around him.

"Well…not really pitiful…but…"

"Then won't you stay by my side Akihito? Stay by my side and comfort me"

For the first time ever, Feilong took Akihito's mouth into a gently kiss, which shocked Akihito. Feilong expertly explored every corner, taking the boy's intoxicating sweetness that Asami couldn't get enough of into his own mouth.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_It's me, report."_ The man on the other line demanded.

"Hai, the kid is doing fine, Feilong hasn't done anything yet. Although he does have a couple of bruises."

"_Yoh, keep your eyes on Feilong, I don't want him doing anything that will jeopardize Akihito's life."_

"Yes boss…" Yoh responded.

"_I will leave for Hong Kong by next week. Yoh, if Akihito is dead by then, I will have no reason to excuse Feilong is that clear?"_

"Yes sir…please take care." With that said, Yoh hung up.

Yoh needs to keep the kid alive if he wishes to see Feilong live. Asami had originally planned to have Yoh shoot Feilong and grab Akihito, but Yoh managed to change his mind. He does not wish to see the beautiful lonely man's lifeless eyes. Yoh has fallen for the dragon…

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments so far guys. Please tell me what u think so far ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Big OMG Moments in our Lives

Warning: mpreg

It has been two weeks since Akihito had been taken away from him. Asami was bedridden and sexually frustrated for days, but he could not waste time in bed when his boy was in danger of being killed in the dragon's nest. After several days of sleep and rest, he recovered quickly but not fully. It wasn't as painful to walk anymore, shooting wasn't a problem either, and he couldn't wait to put a bullet into Feilong's head. If Yoh couldn't do it, he'll do it himself if needed. He did not want to kill the man he saved from seven years ago, but the mess from the past needs to be cleaned up now, and if someone has to die, then so be it. He will get Akihito back no matter what. Only he is allowed to seduce, change, and tempt Akihito. Only he is allowed to lead Akihito into the underworld and chain him there. That boy is his and his solely.

* * *

Ever since that heart felt talk Akihito had with Feilong the other day, Feilong had been creepily gentle towards him when he was called to the man's bed. Feilong had actually helped him gain release and kissed him soothingly.

Tonight was like any other night. Akihito was kneeling in between Feilong's legs and sucking desperately at the man's cock. Feilong had one hand in his hair, gently stroking it. Akihito bit and nibbled at the head causing Feilong to moan out.

Feilong was beautiful, even from a guy's point of view. Akihito didn't possess any feelings of love for Feilong but he couldn't deny that Feilong's erotic face was an arousing sight. Akihito needed his release soon too. He began to bob his head up and down the length fast, deep-throating himself. It wasn't long before Feilong came. What was it about mafia bosses and them liking to come into their partners' mouth? Feilong grabbed Akihito's head and kept it firmly there, making Akihito milk all of him.

Akihito coughed violently when he pulled the spent cock out of his mouth. _Gross_ he thought as he tried to wipe the cum out of his mouth. But he couldn't stop coughing; he felt sick and wanted to gag. Akihito had been feeling sick for a few days now. He would throw up sometimes and the food never seemed to stay down. Yoh said he probably just caught a bug and he should stop acting like a baby, but this time Akihito felt worse than before. The long hard cock hitting the back of his throat and the cum that spattered inside his mouth seriously turned on his pharyngeal reflex so he threw up, all over Feilong's expensive bed sheets. He felt sick, so sick it hurt. His stomach was cramming up, and it hurt, everything hurt. His world began to spin and then everything disappeared.

Feilong panicked when he saw Akihito threw up and collapse on his bed. Ever since that day, Feilong had begun to grow attached to the young man, and he did not want to harm him anymore then he had to. But seeing Akihito in pain like that had him scared.

He called for Yoh who was outside standing guard. The man burst into the room, gun held high, but he was greeted with a wild eyed Feilong and a naked Akihito.

"Yoh, call the doctor, have him come over here immediately!" Feilong ordered. His voice was rushed and panicked, and this startled Yoh.

It took the doctor half an hour to get to the Baishe headquarter. After examining the boy, he got up to report his findings to Feilong.

"[Liu-sama, it seems to be stress. Too much sexual activities can cause extreme fatigue.]"

"[I see, so he is alright if we let him rest?]" Feilong asked. His eyes not leaving Akihito's sleeping form.

"[I believe so…]"

A moan. Feilong, the doctor and Yoh looked over at the bed to see Akihito waking up. Feilong walked over and sat on the bedside and stroked Aki's hair gently.

"Akihito, you'll be fine, you're just over exhausted." Feilong explained to the half-awake boy.

"Is there any bugs in my stomach or anything? Yoh said I probably caught a bug" Akihito asked.

"What?" Feilong looked at him confusingly, "you are fine Akihito, and you just need to rest."

"But my stomach hurts so bad, it's been cramping up constantly." Akihito explained. Feilong concerned face showed again and he got up and walked over to the doctor to translate what Akihito had just said.

The doctor walked over to Akihito once more and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "[excuse me]" he said. He lifted up Akihito's shirt and began to press the stomach region, noticing the areas that made Akihito flinch.

"[How is your urine?]" the doctor asked and Feilong translated.

Akihito felt a bit shy answering that question, but never less, doctor's orders. "There's been some bleeding, just a little though. And sometimes there's this white milky thing with it…" Akihito answered quietly.

After hearing Feilong's explanation, he doctor said something and Feilong turned back to Akihito. "Akihito, the doctor will take some blood and urine samples to test, it is possible you have a bacterial or yeast infection"

"Alright." Akihito nodded.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring…_

"[Liu Feilong]" Feilong answered.

"_[Liu-sama, I'm glad I caught you, this is doctor Meng from the other day. I just got the results back for Takaba Akihito's test and I think you and Takaba Akihito would want to hear this.]" _The doctor said, a bit frantic to Feilong's ears.

"[Is the boy's life in danger?]" Feilong asked in a low voice.

"_[No! no, not at all!]"_

Feilong thought about it for a bit and agreed. "[Come over tonight, the guards will show you in.]"

"_[Yes Liu-sama]"_

_It isn't just a simple bacterial infection it seems…_Feilong thought to himself. Deep down, he had hope Akihito would be alright. During the last few days, he had grown quite attached to the boy and he wanted to keep Aki by his side. He wanted to ravish all thoughts of Asami out of that head.

****Evening

"[Liu-sama, good evening, and to you to Takaba-san]" the doctor greeted.

Feilong and Akihito are alone in the room with Yoh standing out guard as usual. Feilong had told the boy the doctor would come in person to explain what is wrong with him, which seemed to have sent the boy's panic drive into over load.

"[Enough small talk, what is wrong with Akihito?]" Feilong growled out. He did not appreciate waiting for the news. He wanted to know Akihito was fine.

"[My apologies. Please brace yourselves when I tell you this…I'm afraid Takaba-san is pregnant…]" after saying this, the doctor shrunk back, too afraid to meet Feilong's wrath.

"[Is this a joke doctor Meng? If you plan on making a fool out of me, you will pay dearly.]" Feilong's tone was dangerous. And the boy just sat there confused and a little bit scared from the atmosphere going around in the room.

"[No Liu-sama! I wouldn't dare! The results all prove that Takaba-san is positive! I'm afraid this is no joke!]" The doctor said quickly, trying to save his skin.

"Feilong what's going on? What's wrong with me?!" Akihito asked in a frantic voice. He did not like to be left in the dark, especially if the topic concerns his health.

After staring hard at the doctor for a few minutes, Feilong slumped back against his chair and let out a large sigh. He looked over at Akihito, with softness in eyes that scared Akihito even more.

"Akihito, the results shows that you are pregnant…"

Akihito just blinked, and then he choked out a small laugh. "ha…excuse me?" he asked amusingly.

"This isn't a joke. I find it hard to believe as while, but the results are all positive." Feilong tired explaining again.

"But I'm a guy…you've seen me naked." Akihito said with laughter in his voice. The kid still thought this was a joke so Feilong motioned for the doctor to come over with the results for Akihito to see. The doctor had brought over a translated version over just in case the boy didn't believe him.

As Akihito scanned the papers over and over again, his eyes begun to widen with disbelief. "No…fuckin…way…!" He said.

Akihito was a loud kid that would shout at almost anything, he was like a landmine, so Feilong was rather surprised when Akihito didn't explode….…

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M A GUY THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Akihito yelled at the top of his lungs.

_There it is_ Feilong thought with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" Akihito hissed at Feilong." How did this happen!?" Akihito asked, his eyes wide and filled with confusion.

"I think you know how it happened Akihito….I assume you have taken health class in school before." Feilong teased.

"SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Feilong turned to the doctor. "[I would very much like to know how this is possible also.]"

"[Yes sir, it could have been a birth defect, congenital disorder. Perhaps his mother did not take care of herself when she was pregnant, or perhaps an accident occurred that caused a disturbance in the womb. It is possible that his sex wasn't fully or properly decided during the embryo stages of pregnancy so his Y chromosome wasn't developed fully, causing his sex organs to not develop properly.]"

"[I see. Is it safe? Should we have the baby removed?]" Feilong asked.

"[I have never encountered male pregnancies before, but it has proven to be safe for the male to carry the baby. He needs to take hormones orally so the embryo can grow properly. The only way to get the baby out is a C-section, which I imagine will be quite painful and life risking.]"

Feilong turned to Akihito after hearing this. He translated everything the doctor said and Akihito took in everything Feilong said. But this didn't help him stay any calmer." Akihito, it might not be safe for you to have a baby inside you, I will arrange for it to be removed."

Upon hearing this, Akihito snapped out of his shock and shouted "NO! No way!"

"Akihito, what are you going to do when you go into labor? It will be painful and it could possibly take away your life" Feilong argued back.

"It's a life Feilong! I have no right to take this baby's future away and neither do you!" Akihito shouted while cradling his stomach protectively.

Feilong sighed and gave in. Akihito was right, it wasn't his baby, he wasn't carrying the baby, it was Akihito's choice and he cared for the boy now. He didn't want Akihito to be scared or hate him for life. He already kidnapped and harmed Akihito, any more and he would never live it down.

…It wasn't his baby…those words rang loudly in Feilong's head; He shot up and looked at Akihito's stomach.

"Akihito…this baby…is it his….?" He said, while narrowing his eyes at Akihito's belly.

Akihito was still in shock from the initial news, he haven't even thought about whom the baby belonged to. He doubt having semen ejaculated down his throat would cause conception and he had only really had one man. Feilong had never really taken him properly. It was always oral with the Chinese man. So it can only be one man's baby: Asami. Asami had impregnated him. The feeling of joy swept over Akihito but the feeling of fear soon took over. How will Asami see him now? The man did mention impregnating him once, but that was just a joke wasn't it?

Akihito's desire for Asami to come for him grew less and less.

_**Aki is pregnant! Yay! Hope some of you don't mind ^^. There won't be much talk about pregnancy yet, there's still going to be some action before the actual semesters and labor and blab and blab talk. **_

_**I love babies, and I think pregnancy is one of the greatest things but hope u guys don't take offence in me saying this. My prof and the class were discussing about parasites and he brought up the fact that babies are like parasites ^^" If you think about it, it is true, they make u feel sick for the first couple of months and then it's mutual symbiosis yes? :D**_

_**Cheers everyone!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Erlkonig

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, or anything that doesn't make sense, I was in a rush.**

Ever since the visit from doctor Meng, Feilong and Akihito had been very quiet around each other. Feilong haven't requested for Akihito's services at night, and Akihito had just been resting in his room all day. Feilong had told the staff that Akihito is to not work or do anything to stress himself, the Chinese man even when as far as move Akihito into a bigger room with a better bed. Yoh tried to ask Akihito what was going on but the kid just brushed him off saying it's nothing, but something obviously big was going on. If the brat caught something bad, it will his head that will get the cut…and also Feilong's. Yoh needed to know what was going on, but the only ones who knew what was going on were Feilong and Akihito and both were tight lipped at the moment. He can't report anything to Asami until he knows what's going on. If he went to Feilong, the man will know something is up. He'll have to use Tao.

After spilling some information down the thirteen year old ears, Tao was ready.

Tao pushed the tea cart towards Feilong's bedroom. He stopped in front of his master's large double doors and knocked twice. After getting an answer from the other side, the young boy entered with the cart. Feilong was sitting in his vintage chair going over some reports; there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Fei-sama, what's wrong with Akihito?" Tao asked. Hearing Akihito's name, Feilong flinched a bit.

"Tao, where did you hear this from?" Feilong asked in a serious tone, scaring the boy a little bit.

"Ah..I'm sorry Fei-sama, I saw doctor Meng leave and Yoh told me he came to check on Akihito…"

Feilong and Tao just looked at each other for a moment, the atmosphere filled with tension. Tao suddenly became aware that he had said something wrong and have upset the man.

"Akihito is fine Tao, you don't need to worry about anything." Feilong's tone was final, Tao didn't dare ask again.

* * *

Akihito looked down at his flat stomach, rubbing it up and down. _Is there really a baby in here?_ He thought to himself. Akihito wasn't too thrilled on the news when he first heard it, but now that he had a few days to himself, the fact that he was pregnant didn't seem bad at all. He was carrying a child, his child. When he gets back to Japan, he'll just come out and tell Asami, if the bastard doesn't want anything to do with it, he'll go away and raise the baby on his own. No one was going to take his child away from him.

Feilong had been surprisingly kind to Akihito. The man would come see Akihito at night and ask how he was doing. The man even went to get medicine that was prescribed by doctor Meng for him. Feilong really turned over a new leaf…for him.

No one in headquarters knows of this except for Feilong, and him. News like this shouldn't be spread, who knows what will happen to Akihito if this got out.

Akihito had seen pregnant women walking around back in Japan quite often and he had always wondered just how were they able to walk carrying that heavy load in front of them. Was it really bad to get all fat and overly sensitive all the time? Akihito took a pillow from the bed and stuffed it under his shirt, he then went to the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"That baby of yours sure grew up pretty fast." Came a voice form the entrance of his private bathroom.

"Feilong…" Akihito turned around and looked at the man in the eyes. "Just seeing what I'll be like in a few months…"

"They do say that a pregnant woman glow." Feilong said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not a woman bastard! If anyone is a woman here, it's you." Akihito fought back, trying to defend whatever manhood he could save. At those words, the lax atmosphere around Feilong tensed a bit.

"I will be away on business a few days. If you need anything call for Mei-Lan, she will help you with what you need, and don't worry, she doesn't know."

"Where are you going?" Akihito asked.

"It is none of your concern. Just be a good boy until I get back." Feilong said. The Asian man quickly shut the door before the pillow Akihito threw could hit him.

Akihito hated to be told to behave.

* * *

"It seems Feilong has taken quite a liking to that Japanese brat, we can use him." A man said as he inhaled in a long drag of nicotine into his system.

"Feilong will be away in Kowloon for three days. This is our only chance." A second man said.

"From what I've heard, this kid belongs to Asami Ryuuichi; we can probably get some money from that man before we kill the punk." A third said.

Feilong was a leader that acted on his emotions, not based on logic and fortune and this type of thinking had put many of his men's minds into doubt. They did not know just how stable the organization would be with a selfish leader like Feilong, if they wanted to serve under someone, that person needed to be more stable and not so emotionally involved. Feilong needs to be replaced. If Takaba Akihito was taken from under Feilong's watch, he will mostly likely issue orders to retrieve the kid, and that is when the three of them will lore Feilong into a trap and kill.

The Russian mafia Mikhail Arbatov had his eyes on Feilong's power for quite some time now. Tonight, they will put their plan into action. They will ruin Feilong and hand over Hong Kong's underworld to Arbatov. A king who is too selfish would simply be put to death by his own subjects.

* * *

It was about eight into the evening and Akihito had just finished eating, but the food didn't really stay down. Akihito felt irritated, he had a massive headache, he was hungry but the food wouldn't stay, and he felt sick. His stomach was cramping up bad and he was in pain. Mei-Lan said she would go and fetch some hot water and a hot pack for him, but that was quite a while ago. Where did that girl go? Akihito felt weak and he wanted the pain to ease down. Suddenly the door to his room creaked open, when he looked up to see if Mei-Lan had returned, a damp cloth was pressed to his face. Akihito trashed wildly and tried screaming but he was held down by large rough hands, it wasn't long before the drug took effect and he fell unconscious.

"Bring the car out back, and take care of the maid" the man said to his partners whom quickly complied.

The man hauled Akihito over his shoulders and made his way outside into the black car parked outside.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Feilong" the Asian man answered.

"_Feilong-sama, Takaba is gone"_ came Yoh's voice on the other line.

"What! Where?" Feilong asked as he became more and more frantic.

"_I'm looking into it right now, the maid has a bullet in her head, there's a traitor in the Baishe." _

"Find out where Akihito is I'm coming back right now." Feilong said and hung up without waiting for a response. Akihito was taken from him, this isn't good. Akihito isn't in good condition to be kidnapped and roughed up; the kid was carrying a child inside him. Feilong called for his men to drive back to Hong Kong. He needed to find Akihito soon.

The car ride seemed like an eternity, Feilong honestly felt something for the boy, in fact, he had made plans to return Akihito to Asami soon, but that feeling was stopping him. A part of him knew Akihito would be happy to go back home, but another part of him wanted to keep Akihito near him. He wanted Akihito; he didn't want that warmth to fade. If only Akihito could forget everything and start his life over with him. He would shower Akihito with love, he would treat Akihito gently, he would love Akihito and he would say those words that Asami would never say to the boy. Feilong was shook out of his thought when his phone rang again.

"_Feilong-sama, we have the kid, if you want him back please listen to our request." _

"Listen to your request? You will die a traitor's death when I find you" Feilong grunted out.

"_I would deem that unwise. The kid's life is in our hands right now."_

Akihito could already be dead at this moment, but there is also a chance that Akihito could still be alive. Feilong had several men under him how would give their lives for him, so even if Feilong was walking into an empty threat, he probably won't be taken down.

"What do you want" Feilong demanded.

"_We would like to meet up and discuss our terms Feilong-sama. We will be heading out to the warehouses and we will meet up there in six hours if that is alright." _

"Fine." Feilong hang up the phone and looked at the empty screen. _What are the chances that Akihito is still alive? What do they want?_ He pondered to himself. Within the next six hours he needed to track down where Akihito is. He had no intention of meeting up with those insignificant rats and listening to their request.

It was while after two am when Feilong stepped out of his car and back into Baishe headquarters. There was three hours before he would head out to the location and so far.

"Feilong-sama! We found them! Our men are following them right now!"

"We're heading out right now!" Feilong shouted. He will make sure that whoever they were would regret betraying him even in the afterlife.

"Feilong-sama, they are headed towards the pier."

"Take them out right now. If the boy is with them make sure he is unharmed."

* * *

He got kidnapped from his kidnapper; this was one for the books alright. Akihito had been gaged and restrained. On his face were several purple spots forming nicely, although his captors shared several of the same marks. They have been kind and aimed for his face and not anything below. Akihito was shaking badly, he did not know what was going on, and the men did not speak Japanese. His stomach had been cramping up badly from the stress and the fear and he wanted to throw up.

His captors paid him no attention as he sat sandwiched between them in the moving vehicle; the three men had been chatting and laughing joyously for quite some time now. The only thoughts running through Akihito's head is whether he will he survive to see tomorrow and possibility Japan once more.

Akihito was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realize that the car had become quiet; the two men beside him looking at him and the driver sneaking glances.

"What does the boss and Asami see in this brat?" one of them said and Akihito recognized the name Asami.

"He's got a good face and a nice body…but it's not uncommon."

Akihito became still, glaring at them intensely at the men studying him. Whatever they were planning to do with him, he needed to be one step ahead. He does not want to die yet…not yet…not by their hands at least.

"Why don't we give him a try? It'll be a waste to just kill him after the risk to kidnap him." The man beside Akihito said. His hot breath tickling Akihito's ears, sending shivers of disgust down his spine.

"Go ahead, I'm not into men, I definitely prefer girls. I can already see the reward Arbatov will present to us once we succeed" the other one replied.

"Don't mind if I do then." The Chinese man grabbed Akihito's arms in a crushing grip and pulled him forward until they were face to face. The man took a long, wet lick at Akihito's ear and he began to squirm which earned him a kick from behind by the other man sitting beside him.

"He's sweet. Hey, help me hold him down."

Akihito knew he was going to be raped, so he tried to struggle but he couldn't fight against two well-built men. One of them pinned his shoulders down onto the seat while the other one proceeded to undo his pants. Akihito wanted to kick but he also knew that right now his stomach was vulnerable so if he did anything, the two bastards would probably aim for the stomach, where the baby is; so he will just have to endure.

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut tight; biting into the gag waiting for the man to have his way with him so he could be free. He felt his pants and boxers being slipped away. The man grabbed his limp cock and started to work him up. The man was rough and cruel as he stroked and crushed Akihito's cock in those iron hands. When the hands were replaced with a warm moist cavern, which was when Akihito truly gagged. He felt sick to the stomach, the fact that some disgusting old man was doing this to him, the fact that someone other than Asami was doing this to him.

"Shit! He threw up!" The man pinning him down shouted as he threw Akihito onto the car floor. Akihito curled up into a ball, protecting his stomach form the outside world when he saw those clean Italian loafers getting ready to stomp on him. But the blows never came, what came instead was the screeching of the car wheels, the sound of guns going off and next thing he knew, the car was flying off of the highway railing, plunging into the waiting ocean.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning

"Is it done?" Feilong asked from behind his desk.

The man in front of Feilong held out a small brown wooden chest. There was no special design or engravings on it; it was just an ordinary box. If you opened the lid, the inside of the chest was quite roomy, but this chest was already filled.

Taking a more detailed examination of the small chest, Feilong nodded and gave out an order. "Good, send this to Asami Ryuuichi in Japan."

The man in the room bowed and left. As the door opened, Yoh's face was seen. It was a face filled with regret, it was a face fit for a failure.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Japan

Asami took in the view of Shinjuku from his window, a cigarette in hand, and a cane in the other. His wounds have almost healed, but he would not wait for another day to get to Hong Kong and ensure Akihito's safety. Yoh had not been calling in with the daily reports so he needs to make haste and leave right away. Tomorrow morning, he sets off into the dragon's layer.

A knock on the door broke Asami out of his thoughts, it was Kirishima.

"Asami-sama, a package has arrived for you."

"Come in."

The secretary proceeded into the office carrying a rather large brown package, and Asami eyed it suspiciously. There was no way his men would allow a package that large in size to come near him without a proper inspection, but the dreaded feeling that was emitting from the package was strong.

"Open it." Asami ordered and Kirishima proceeded. Kirishima slowly and carefully undid the knots and took out the small brown chest. The chest was rather light, and there was no suspicious sounds coming from it so Kirishima handed it to Asami.

Asami examined the outside of the chest with great detail, looking for some sort of name or engraving to indicate whom this was from, but he found nothing. Holding the chest right side up, Asami proceeded to open the chest slowly. The feeling of dread and fear poured out of the chest as it was opened. There was no way of trapping it; it was flowing out like blood.

Once fully opened, Asami held his breath and his eyes opened wide, filled with disbelief, and all was still. Nothing moved. Asami read the engraving that was carved on the inside of the lid over and over again, making sure he read the right thing, his fingers would ghost over the carving to make sure it really was there. After several minutes, time began to move again and Asami let the chest slip out of his hands.

Upon hitting the ground and its contents spilled did Kirishima finally understand what was going on. Hearing the loud crash, Suoh and several other men rushed into the room to see what was going on. After seeing the mess on the floor, neither dared to talk or move.

The engraved words were small and hard to read, but it was also louder than sound:

_Takaba Akihito_

_From 198x-20xx_

_May he rest in peace_

As if trying to shield Asami from the reality in front of him, the heavens rumbled and dark black clouds stormed in, covering the grey ashes spilling out of the wooden urn with its dark blanket.

* * *

Note: Erlkonig is a lied by Goethe. It is about a sick boy being carried home by his father on a horse, and as they are heading home, the boy sees the Erlkonig (grim reaper) tempting him with candy and toys etc and just as they have reached home, the Erlkonig touches the boy and the boy dies


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Silent Life

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters being to Yamane Ayano**

**Warning: mentions of mpreg in chapters 9 and 10, no mpreg in this chapter ^^**

"Asami-sama, I'm afraid this amount of money isn't enough for the cargo…" Suichiro Kenji said from across the office.

Suichiro Kenji is a naïve young man in his late twenties whom just came into the underworld selling weapons in place of his father whom retired. The young man was filled with confidence in thinking that he can swindle some extra cash from Asami Ryuuichi by raising the prices of his arms, but he was inexperienced.

"I have several other sellers I can go to, do not think you are the only one." Asami replied in a cold dark tone. "If you won't give me the regulars, than get out."

Afraid of losing his best client, Suichiro quickly complied and handed over the guns and left.

If has been several months, five to be exact, since Akihito was sent back to Japan in a wooden urn. Asami had wanted to go to Hong Kong and burn Feilong alive, but something had stopped him form seeing the Asian man. He did not want to see the Chinese man again nor does he want to ever set foot in Hong Kong. Killing Feilong won't bring Akihito back from the grave, he did not want to set foot in the place where he's Akihito was killed, the place where he failed to save his Akihito. Asami was running away from the pain and failure, he was being a coward.

Akihito's friends have been notified of their friend's death and a small funeral was held back in Yokohama, where Akihito's remains were buried next to his parents.

Asami knew the dangers and risk of pulling an innocent down into the abyss, but he did it anyways, he always thought he would have enough power to protect Akihito from harm, but he was wrong. Akihito's death made him realize that he was human just like anyone else, a human who makes mistakes, fails, and still has to stand back up again and move on because time waits for nobody.

The anger and dread of not being able to save the boy had been eating Asami alive for the past five months. He had been drowning himself in work and fucking up boys mercilessly, and nobody dared to say a thing because they could get shot.

Ever since Akihito came back, the underworld has been surprising quiet, nobody dared to challenge Asami. For the past five months Asami had changed his ways, he did not allow any sort of traitorous behavior, he did not allow room for any disagreements, and any group or anybody that dared to go up against him would be crushed immediately, no questionings, no interrogations. In short, Asami had become more emotionless and colder. He could not make the same mistake of having his property get stolen from him. He needed to isolate himself so he could protect whatever he still has left.

He has been fucking boys with faces and eyes similar to Akihito's, but none of them was the same. The fact that those boys possess similar features to Akihito but was not him had Asami's blood boiling with murder. He wanted to strangle those boys for deceiving him even though it was not their intention. At the end of the day, those poor boys would leave with bloody faces and broken bones and nobody could do anything to stop this.

Riding in the limo, looking over reports of the clubs, while smoking a cigarette, Asami would occasionally glance out the window, to see if maybe Akihito had come back. This was not like him at all; he knew that Akihito would never come back to him. The boy would occasionally visit him in dream but that was it. Akihito would stay awhile, looking at Asami, not saying anything and neither of them moving. The attraction and affection he had, still has, for Akihito was weakening him, but he didn't want to lose this feeling, even if it means showing his weakness to the world. He wanted to hang onto any little bit of Akihito he could still find in his soul. Akihito was so warm, so earnest and so high pride…the boy was really dazzling to his eyes. He wanted him back, so badly.

Kirishima has been under Asami's employment for the longest of time and he can honestly say he has never seen his boss like this. Ever since that time five months ago, Kirishima has been looking into the possibility of Akihito still being alive somehow, that this whole thing was just a fluke, but he had no luck. The ashes don't tell him much, he would contact Yoh every once in a while but the man would always say there is nothing suspicious going on in Baishe and Feilong has not mentioned the boy one bit. Every man under Asami had been restless; each and every one hoping their boss would get better. For the sake of his boss and the men, Kirishima needed to help Asami.

Asami lifted his eyes from the report and looked out the window; Kirishima noticed this and looked out too only to see a young man with light colored hair, slender body, and big eyes…all features similar to Takaba. Asami signaled Kirishima to pull over and he did. As Asami rolled down the window, Kirishima intervened.

"Asami-sama…" He began which earned him a cold glare from those fierce gold eyes.

"Asami-sama, this isn't healthy for you, please stop this."

"And what makes you think you have the rights to tell me what to do Kirishima?" The tone used was deadly and Kirishima shivered and came to regret what he just said.

"I…I apologize Asami-sama, but these types of things are not getting you anywhere. In the end, none of the boys are the ones you are looking for and they only serve to make you more frustrated than before." Kirishima gripped the steering wheel tight, getting ready for what is to come.

"Kirishima, I don't need your advice, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't want to hear this matter from you again."

"H..hai…" Kirishima responded, backing away from the beast, too afraid to argue any more than he already have with his boss.

Asami rolled his window down once more and looked at the boy who was looked so similar to his Akihito. "Get in" he ordered.

The boy was a hooker, no doubt. After seeing the suit, the limo and the man that is screaming power, the boy got in with a face that says he's just struck gold.

"I'm Hojo Takumi, how may I be of service to you sir?"

He was nothing like Akihito, Asami wanted to just throw the kid out of the limo, but not after he empties his anger and frustration on the whore's body.

Asami reached out and grabbed the boy's hair and forced him onto the floor, the kid's face was just millimetres away from the man's crotch. _This is why I hate the rich, they think they can do anything they want to anyone_ the boy thought, but he didn't complain because he has truly struck gold tonight. He would make sure to double; no triple his rates just for his man. The boy undid the man's zipper and pulled out the soft membrane and stroked it a few times; no response. Next plan, take it in his mouth. Hojo was rather proud of his skills when it came to blow jobs; this man was in for a treat.

Asami watched the kid bob up and down his erection, it should be an arousing site but it wasn't. The boy was good he had to admit but he just wasn't feeling any of it…because it wasn't Akihito. He liked to force Akihito, blackmail Akihito, and trick Akihito into giving him a blow job. Those eyes that would always glare up at him would always get his blood excited for more. He would always force Akihito to take him all in, hearing that sweet voice gag on his cock, those teary eyes, that flushed face…He wanted more, he wanted to see more of Akihito, and he wanted to see every possible expression on his boy's face. The thought of Akihito had his cock rock hard. When the thought of Akihito left his mind and the face of Hojo Takumi took over, Asami got angry, so angry. He grabbed the kid and threw him onto the seat, pulled down his pants and impaled into him with no preparation or warning. Asami just pumped in and out, hard and rough causing the boy to scream out in pain…not pleasure. He didn't want the whore to feeling anything but pain. Asami just kept thrusting in with all his strength causing speckles blood to fly everywhere, by now, it seems the boy had passed out…Akihito would never have been so weak.

Once Asami had achieved his own unsatisfying orgasm, he took a look at the limp body and threw it aside.

_Akihito_

* * *

"Asami-sama, please consider coming to China for a few days to visit, I promise you it would not be a waste of your time" said an Asian man from across Asami's office.

An organization has recently began operations in China and they needed some allies it seems, and what better ally than the powerhouse of Japan's underworld, Asami. They had offered Asami a visit to their base, offering to pay for everything, offering him the finest services, but Asami did not want to go, although he didn't say it.

Asami tried to establish a route to China seven years ago by using Feilong, but that was lost and this was his chance to re-establish that route he failed to get. He needed to do this, he needed to move on and stop acting like a child.

Asami inhaled a deep breath and turned towards the window. "I will only be stay for three days and no more."

"Y..Yes! yes Asami-sama! I will make the preparations right away!"

* * *

Feilong was sitting in his chair alone in his room reading a book when some of his men came back to report to him about this new organization that had recently came together. If they were a threat, he will need to nip them in the bud as soon as possible.

It has been several months since he sent Akihito back, but there has been no news, no blood being shed at all. Did Asami not care for the kid after all? Was Akihito really expendable? But it doesn't matter now; Akihito was gone for Asami's world.

"Feilong-sama, it seems this group is gathering new allies to strengthen their organization. What should we do?" one man reported.

"Who are these organizations?"

"We are not sure, but it seems there is going to be a meeting or party of some sorts held at Wan Chai a week from now."

"I see, find out what you can and report back to me."

"Yes sir."

As the men left, Feilong looked up at the clock and it read 3:30pm. He needed to go.

He got up from his chair and went to change into some semi-formal clothes. Twice a week, Feilong would do this and go somewhere, nobody knew where he was headed and Feilong forbid anybody to follow him, and a ruler's orders were absolute.

Feilong was a trained assassin, if anybody was following him, they would not have gone unnoticed.

Before Feilong would head to his final destination, he would always stop by the Desert House on his way to pick up some Chinese sweets. Than he would go into an underground parking garage and get into his private car and drive off into nowhere.

The drive usually takes about thirty to forty-five minutes, but occasionally he would take a detour, just in case someone was following him.

The destination is a small western style mansion; this mansion was one of his secret hide-outs whom nobody knew about. It was far away from the city and hidden away by the silence of nature. There is a maid that comes in a few times a week to clean and restock, but that was about it. Feilong would often come to this house to relax, to get away from all the reports, the threats, and the killing. It was just small place for himself.

Feilong took the box of sweets out of the car with him and entered the small mansion. He walked up about thirty flights of stairs before he turned down a corridor and entered the second room to his right. As he opened the door, a voice greeted him.

"What took you so long Fei!? You know I hate waiting!"

Feilong's face became softer and a gentle smile formed on his face. He leaned against the door frame and let his body slump as he took in the warmth that was showered onto him.

"Sorry, but I had some work to finish up…" he replied but it seems the person in the room had stopped listening to him and focused all of their attention on the box in his hand.

Feilong saw this and smiled. He held the box up for that person to see.

"I've brought you some sweets…Akihito."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Please Leave me be

Warning: mpreg

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano

Another warning: I'm having a bad mood swing so I apologize for spelling, grammar, bad writing/ideas, or whatever

Feilong eyes soften and his smile was warm as he walked towards the young man in front of him. The boy in front of him was so bright and warm. Feilong gently wrapped his arms around the body and held Akihito in a dreamy embrace. It was so unreal; Feilong cannot believe that he could ever possibly be so gentle.

For the next few minutes, he just held that body, and the boy hugged back. It was amazing. Feilong let go to get a closer look at the boy. Those eyes, so big and bright were smiling for him, and he hoped that they will smile for him only.

The kid's eyes began to wonder to the bag of desserts he had brought with him, Feilong chuckled and guided Akihito to the table. He pulled out the chair and helped the boy sit down. As Akihito slowly lowered himself down onto the chair, a feeling akin to guilt washed over Feilong.

Akihito noticed this and gave Feilong a small smile. He put a hand over his bulging belly and rubbed it lightly. Ever since he started his life here in Hong Kong, his body has undergone several changes. He would throw up constantly, and his appetite was overwhelming sometimes, but most of all, he was surprised to see his stomach growing so large every day. He normally didn't gain much weight no matter how much he ate. When the doctors finally explained to him that he was with child, he understood. However, for some odd reason, he wasn't surprised at the news, it was as if he already knew and accepted the fact his body could carry a child.

Five months ago, Akihito woke up in the room he was currently in with a splitting head ache, two swollen legs and a broken arm. The first face he saw was the face of the beautiful feminine man in front of him. He had no recollection of what had happened, heck, he had no recollection of who he was. The doctor had told him that he hit his head…hard, or perhaps something caused him to want to forget everything. Akihito had asked what happened to him, and Feilong explained that he was kidnapped and was going to be used against him, and that said event could have caused some trauma that led to the memory lost. But something was amiss.

He stayed in bed for the next few days trying to remember who he was. It was obvious he was Japanese since he didn't know or understand a word of Cantonese. Why was he in Hong Kong? He's Japanese, shouldn't he be in Japan? When he asked these questions, the Chinese man had difficultly answering them. Feilong just told him to recover first.

When he was strong enough to walk around again, Feilong told him that he had brought him over from Japan to live with him in this current house and that was it. Not knowing anything, Akihito just had to trust the man, but the look on Feilong's face told him that the man was still hiding something from him, but Akihito didn't ask further. There was a part of him, just a tiny bit which did not want to know anymore at the current moment.

"Akihito"

The smooth voice shook Akihito out of his thoughts.

"..eh…?" the young man looked up at the Asian man, face covered in crumbs and red bean paste.

Feilong reached over for a napkin and began wiping the mess off of Akihito's face. "Akihito, doctor Meng is coming over soon for your regular check-up."

"Ah, alright. I'm just gonna finish this and go get cleaned up." Akihito polished off the remaining pastry and made for his private luxurious master bathroom.

* * *

"Asami-sama, the plane is fueled and ready for take-off" Kirishima reported in.

A nod was all that was given and Kirishima bowed and exited the room.

_Going to Hong Kong once again…._Asami thought to himself. He was avoiding the place because it reminded him of his mistake. He was running away and this was ruining his image. He actually went through so much mental stress for one boy. This wasn't like him.

Akihito was supposed to be a one-off, just a child who trespassed into his territory and was in need of a harsh lesson that was all. Who knew that he, Asami, would actually fall for such a cheeky little runt? But it was true, he did fall, perhaps a little too hard, but he can still stand up.

He will go to Hong Kong, get the connections to expend his routes into China and if time permits, he'll even pay Feilong a visit and finally get a proper explanation of what happened exactly. Hopefully he'll be able to keep his composure and not shoot the Beishe leader.

Five months ago, Yoh reported several members of Beishe tried to bring Feilong down from the throne by using Akihito. The traitors' car was cornered and they flew off of the road and plunged into the dark waters below, along with Akihito. It took a while to find the bodies, but by the time Akihito's was found, the boy was as cold as ice.

Asami blew out a puff of smoke and looked out the window. He took in the view in front of him one last time before he got up to leave for his flight.

* * *

Akihito flinches every time when the cool gel gets smeared onto his belly. It was just so cold, but the coldness fades away every time he looks at the monitor beside him.

"[While Takaba-san, you are coming along just fine, the babies are very healthy]" Doctor Meng explained with a smile and Feilong soon translated.

Akihito wasn't too surprised to find out he was having twins during the last check-up. He's belly was too HUGE for just one, and somehow he just knew. A 'mother's' intuition is never wrong they say.

"[Would you like to know the gender of the babies Takaba-san]"

The doctor waited for a moment while Feilong translated.

"NO!"

That was one Japanese word doctor Meng understood.

"Are you sure Akihito?" Feilong asked.

"Yea, I want to be surprised" Akihito beamed gleefully.

"[Alright Takaba-san, just make sure you continue taking the hormone pills regularly. You are male and thus, can't produce as much female hormones to support for one child, let alone two and I will see you in a few weeks for your next check-up.]"

Doctor Meng stood up and handed the prescription over to Feilong and left.

"Fei?"

"Um?" Feilong looked over his shoulders to see Akihito playing with his thumbs and looking down at the floor.

A little bit concerned, Feilong bent down and put one arm around the kid. "What is it Akihito?"

"Are you sure you don't know the father…of the kids I mean." Akihito asked.

Feilong hated it when Akihito asked questions that are related to his forgotten past, but he can't blame him. The boy was a very curious little creature after all. He wanted to let Akihito go, but at the same time he couldn't bear to see Akihito leave. The right thing to do is to tell Akihito the truth and help him regain his memories, but does he ever do the "right thing"? At least he didn't say he was the father of those babies inside the boy. He was tempted, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew Akihito would be delighted to remember and go back home, but he wanted Akihito to stay here with him, so to make it happen, he had locked and caged Akihito to this mansion. If the boy wasn't pregnant, he was sure Akihito would make a break for it every five minutes. In fact, that was exactly what the boy did for the first few months; before he found out he was pregnant. Feilong had the doctor tell Akihito it was bad for him, for the baby(ies), to do any intense running or exercise and this got the kid's feet to stay still up until now.

"I'm sorry Akihito, maybe the twins will resemble the father once they are born." Even though Feilong secretly hoped not; he prays they take after Akihito. If the kids look like Asami, the guilt he has been trying so hard to suppress each day will go off like a bomb. He was the leader of Hong Kong's underworld, why should he feel this guilt? Why should he regret taking what he wants? It was because he was just a simple human being as Akihito has described to him before.

"I had the same dream again."

Feilong flinched at that. The dream, that dream that Akihito would occasionally have was like an ominous omen to him, a dark blanket of cloud drifting over his world and blocking out the sun completely.

"He was there again" Akihito began, "that black Jaguar with the piercing golden eyes."

"It's just a dream Akihito, best to forget about it."

"I can't! That beast…was so frightening but I couldn't take my eyes off of the creature, it was as if he wanted something from me…"

"Akihito" Feilong said a bit more sternly this time.

Akihito shot up from his chair and made for the entrance. "I'm gonna go outside for a walk, don't wait up."

That was usually the sign for Feilong to leave him alone.

* * *

Night time was the time reality separate from the mind and illusions make their entrance.

Akihito honestly did not like to spend the night alone in such a large house surrounded by no civilization. He had asked for Feilong to move him to a smaller place, but the man's only replay was "You are safest here." Honesty, Feilong was like a broken record.

Akihito flipped from side to side, trying to fall asleep. He remembered all those horror movies with the ghosts and psychotic murderers he used to watch which made falling asleep even harder. Funny, he remembers the movies…

With each thought that came, the sleeper Akihito got and soon, he was separated from time and space.

_It was morning and Feilong had come to visit him again. The two of them were sitting outside in front of the house he was residing in. They were having…tea? He wasn't sure. _

_The two of them are just talking and laughing. Akihito felt at ease with the sight. Sure Feilong is hiding everything from him, but he enjoyed the older man's company, Feilong wasn't a bad guy. Akihito felt that Feilong was only truly open around him and him alone. _

_The wind suddenly picked up quickly and the loud rustling of the trees could be heard everywhere. It was as if they were running away from what was to come, and Akihito narrowed his eyes. He knew that 'he' was coming, and he was right._

_The black jaguar with those golden eyes like molten lava stepped out from hiding and appeared in front of him once again. The animal just appeared from nowhere, like always. It was as if the creature traveled form a different dimension just to see him._

_For a few moments, the two of them just stared at each other._

"_Go away! I don't know who you are but I don't want you here. So please leave me alone." Akihito said _

_A low growl was heard and the beast took a step forward. Akihito stood up immediately and ran inside"_

Akihito's eyes shot open and he shivered a little. _That dream again…_he thought to himself.

He let out a deep sigh and got out of bed. Akihito felt that the beast was trying to help him fulfill the emptiness he has been carrying ever since he woke up in this house five months ago. But the creature also embedded a feeling of sadness and fear into him.

Akihito does not dislike his current life. Sure he feels trapped in a cage but it was for his own health, just a few more months to go and he can go out and interact with people again.

But why was that beast always around him?

* * *

Asami looked out the window, that's what he's been doing a lot lately, looking out the window. But it did help calm him and clear his mind a little.

He has been sitting on the plane for quite a while now, reading over reports and documents and he was getting annoyed, just a little bit. He will be arriving in Hong Kong in less than an hour to deal with a bunch of troublesome people he truly didn't even want to see.

Back at the Beishe headquarters, a young man ran as fast as his legs can take him towards a certain room. He bumped and fell over pretty much everyone on his way. When he reached the doors, he paused to catch his breath for a few moments. He knocked on the large pair of doors twice and just swung it open without waiting for a replay on the other side.

The people inside jumped at the sudden intrusion and Feilong send a cold glare the young man's way.

"[B-boss, I apologize for barging in…]" he wheezed out. "[But Asami Ryuuichi is coming to Hong Kong!]"

The room was filled with chatters and whisper. The only person that was silent in the room was Feilong, his eyes was wide with surprise and perhaps even fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Cry for Me

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, spelling/grammar errors – I didn't really go over this one so beware

Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and reviews, I really appreciate them ^^

A cry tore its way out of Akihito's throat when he felt a sharp kick in his stomach. The two kids inside of him had been very restless these past few days, as if they were trying to claw their way out of him. Akihito grunted once again when he felt another merciless kick. _What's wrong? _ Akihito thought as he rubbed his belly up and down, trying to coax the fetuses to settle down.

Feilong has been coming over less and less lately; the man seemed to be worried about something. During Feilong's last visit, the man even told him that he will be away for perhaps a few weeks…but this was his chance.

Akihito has been itching to step outside and socialize with civilization ever since he was told to sit still in the mansion. Aside from Feilong and the doctor, who only comes once a week, there was no one else to keep him company. If he wasn't with kids, he would have been long gone, but now with Feilong out of the picture and the doctor isn't scheduled till next week; Akihito seized this opportunity to leave his luxurious prison.

Looking up at the sky, Akihito could see night was pulling in; it was time for the living to slip away into rest.

_He was coming again. This time Akihito was alone, sitting outside in the garden looking at him. _

_The beast prowled towards him, slowly, as if trying to corner his pry._

"_Don't come any closer." Akihito said and the beast stopped to look at him._

"_Don't" Akihito said again._

_The beast let out a low, soft growl. It didn't sound dangerous or deadly, but rather, sad and lonely. _

_When the creature took a slow step towards him, Akihito stood up…_

Akihito woke up to another kick in his stomach. He sat up and sighed. That dream has been coming to him more and more lately, it was as if that beast was coming

* * *

The plane had just landed in Hong Kong. As Asami stepped out, he was faced with a group of men, all lined up with their heads bowing low for him. Asami didn't even spare a look at them and just walked straight towards the waiting limo. It was going to be a long ride.

Back at Beishe~~~~

"Laoban, Asami Ryuuichi has just landed in Hong Kong and is headed towards Wan Chai" one of the men reported.

"…did you send a tail after them?" Feilong asked.

"Yes laoban."

"I see, just continue to follow them and nothing more. Make sure we're not caught." Feilong ordered. The man bowed and left to fulfill his boss's wishes.

_Asami Ryuuichi was coming to Hong Kong again. Asami shouldn't know about Akihito…did he come here to bring me down? If he finds out about Akihito, my life is forfeit…_

* * *

It was around four o'clock and Feilong did not come, which pretty much means the man won't be coming at all, this was his chance to leave the empty mansion and enter back into the real world for a while.

Akihito grabbed an oversized hoody and a pair of sweats and slipped them on. Money wasn't an issue since Akihito had swiped Feilong's wallet during the man's last visit. But what was a problem was his huge stomach. It was heavy and big and hard to walk with, if he was mugged, his chances of escaping were low; but really, who would mug him?

Grabbing a pair of sneakers out of the closet, Akihito quickly put them on and left for the front entrance. Taking the knob in hand, Akihito wavered a bit, wondering if he can really do this alone. He hasn't been doing anything outside of this house for five months, and he was in Hong Kong, a completely alien place to him. What if he can't find his way back? Would Feilong be able to find him?

_Ah screw it, what's life without risks. _Akihito thought as he pushed open the two double doors leading to his freedom and walked down the road that Feilong always took.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Asami have just arrived at his hotel, Harbour Plaza. Wang Lou, the man that had begged him to come, ran down the steps and bowed in front of the Japanese man.

"Asami-sama, welcome to Hong Kong, I hope you've had a good flight?"

"It was adequate" came the reply.

"Well, I do believe you will be quite pleased with your suite." The man said and guided the group of men into the hotel. "I have also arranged a car to take you touring around Hong Kong this evening, the night view here is a must see."

"I will have my own men take me out if I please." Asami said in a cold tone.

"V-very well Asami-sama…"

Asami wouldn't even bother to come and do business with Wang Lou if it wasn't for the guy's quick influences in Hong Kong. Wang Lou's group was relatively new and a bit small in size, but the man could sweet talk anyone to his advantage. If Wang ends up getting in his way, he can always toss the man aside and claim the power Wang had gained so far as his own. Another reason for him coming to Hong Kong was to hunt down a traitor. One of Asami's own had killed his partner, stole several million and fled. Such an act of betrayal cannot be overlooked.

"Kirishima, do we have a location on Gouro?"

"There is to be a drug exchange down at a harbour south of here."

_So the traitor fell victim to drugs…_

"Have a car ready"

"Hai, Asami-sama" Kirishima said as he bowed and left to carry out the order.

* * *

It took an hour for Akihito to find his way out of that forest (?) and into the open road. In front of him were lights and noises and people. Akihito's eyes lit up at the sight. How could he have not wanted to come here before? He should have nagged Feilong until the man cracked.

The doctor had told him that due to his pregnancy, he shouldn't be allowed outside, in the polluted city. But his condition is stable, the doctor had said that he was not in any danger carrying the children, and if pregnant women were allowed to roam the streets, why can't he?

Looking around, Akihito saw clubs, bars, food…food. God he needed some. He had been wondering around aimlessly for an hour with no food and his cravings had kicked in bad. Without waiting for another second, Akihito pulled up his hood and headed straight for the food vendor in front of him.

Checking Feilong's wallet, Akihito assured himself he had more than enough. The Asian man was beyond loaded; the Hong Kong night life, he'll be sure to experience it tonight.

Not knowing any Cantonese or English, Akihito just blindly pointed to several images and the owner nodded and left to fulfill his orders.

Less than half an hour later, several plates of good food arrived in front of Akihito. The aroma filled his nostrils up fast and Akihito was pretty sure he was drooling all over the good food. He grabbed the chop sticks beside him and started gorging down the noodles, pork, fish and buns in front of him. The other customers just looked at him in horror while the owner was more than pleased that the young man was enjoying his food to this extend.

Akihito already had a larger than usual appetite and being pregnant had made the young man's stomach a bottomless black pit. As long as his mouth keeps on moving, he'll keep on eating.

After eating and paying, Akihito left to explore the night.

(^.^)

"Asami-sama, the exchange with Gorou is within half an hour, we are ready to leave." Kirishima reported.

Asami gave a small nod and the group of men left the plaza and got into a car.

Driving along the road, Asami kept his eyes glued to the window. _What the hell am I hoping for?_ He had convinced himself that Akihito had affected him too deeply and he needed to forget…but it seems more time is needed.

Akihito had pretty much hit up every food vendor he saw. In his hands were a tray of barbequed pork buns that he was munching on happily. Suddenly, a black car passed him on the road and a wave of nostalgia hit him hard. Akihito whipped his head around to see who was it, but the windows were tinted. Looking at the car that was driving further and further away, Akihito shrugged and continued to walk down the streets.

Asami didn't know what he saw, he could have sworn that he saw Akihito, but then again, he had been seeing Akihito pretty much every day since the boy died. Asami looked back to see the boy he had just saw and noticed the kid was also looking at him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but the hood blocked all features. When he laid eyes on that bulging stomach, Asami was convinced that it was just a random pregnant woman. _I'm really losing it…_

The rumbling of the night sky caught Akihito's attention. A thick black blanket pulled its way in, covering the already darkened sky. Soon, drops of rain fell and hit Akihito in the face. The young man looked around and ran into the nearest building he could find to take shelter. It didn't take long for the rain to start hammering down, hitting the ground hard enough to crack it.

As much as Akihito had to, needed to go back to the small secret garden Feilong has built for him, the crying sky made it impossible, he'll have to spend the night outside.

"Welcome to Harbor Plaza, how may we help you ma'am?"

Akihito spun around and saw a lady smiling at him. "…eh?"

"Ma'am? Is there something wrong?"

"…ummm…one…room" Akihito managed to muttered out in English.

"Very good ma'am, please follow me." The girl bowed guided Akihito to the registration desk.

_Ma'am eh? Pregnant men isn't comment after all._

Upon reaching the front desk, Akihito pulled out Feilong's wallet and flashed the man's credit card. It was probably some platinum, gold card or something since the employees immediately started treating him like royalty. _What does Fei do exactly? _Akihito thought to himself as several bellhops helped guide him up to his suite.

Vases and flowers adorn the presidential suite along with a king sized bed. Truthfully speaking, Akihito wasn't fond of large rooms. It was so empty and scary…it was lonely. It he knew better English, or even a few drops of Cantonese, he would have asked for a one bedroom suite.

Taking a bath and feeling refreshed, Akihito jumped on the large, soft bed and let out a satisfactory sigh. Today was really something; if Feilong found out…Forget that guy! There wasn't anything dangerous outside of that box! The man lied to lock him up! Like a canary in a cage. Akihito decided to have fun, as a single pregnant guy, he's sure to attract people. There's so much to see in Hong Kong and Akihito couldn't wait to see more.

Hugging the fluffy pillow close, Akihito closed his eyes as he thought about tomorrow's events and drifted off to sleep.

_They were headed inside and Feilong held out a hand for Akihito to take. Akihito looked at the hand and hesitated. Why didn't he…couldn't he take that hand? Akihito felt like something important to him will detach and perhaps never come back if he grabbed those caring hand in front of him._

_Something of importance…_

_Akihito turned around and saw that large, black beast once again…_

'_how is that 'thing' important to me?' he thought. He sneaked a glance at Feilong and saw that the man was still smiling at him with his arm stretched out. 'Can't Fei see that thing?' _

_The creature took a step forward and Akihito flinched. "Don't come here" he shouted out._

_The creature stilled and let out a soft…whimper?_

"_Don't…I-I'm not…"_

_A tiny yelp came from the beast. _

"_I'm not going to go with you, I'm going to go with him" and at those words, Akihito turned his back to the creature and took Feilong's hands and went inside._

_The black beast let out a heart wrenching cry, howling loud enough that the ground and trees started to shake. White tears torn its way down that black feline face and those piercing gold eyes saddened. _

_Akihito didn't look back, but somewhere inside him, he felt regret._

_Note: Akihito has checked into the same hotel as Asami, Harbour Plaza. It seems some of u guys didn't notice so I thought I'd point that out. :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The City Lights with Haze

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, spelling/grammar mistakes

* * *

A soft knock woke Akihito up from his slumber. Fluttering his eyes lightly, Akihito looked around the room he was residing in. _Ah…right, I'm at a hotel…_

The knock came again and this time, a female voice spoke out.

"Ma'am? I have brought you some breakfast, courtesy of the hotel."

All Akihito understood was breakfast. Breakfast meant food and he was dying for some. He was dying for a nice big roast, but any food would do at the moment really.

Akihito rolled off of the bed and went to open the door. The maid pushed a silver cart inside. After several minutes of setting up, Akihito tipped her and she made her exit.

Taking a good look at the breakfast in front of him, nothing really soothed his current cravings but god was he hungry. Akihito grabbed the toast and scarfed it down along with the scrambled eggs and bacon. The food was gone within a matter of seconds.

Akihito went into the bathroom to freshen up for his day. Looking outside at the busy streets, he could see business men and school girls all hurrying to get their day done and over with, but he was different; he couldn't wait to start his day. He had only hope Feilong doesn't realize he was missing.

* * *

Asami had just downed his last drop of coffee. Yesterday's event went more smoothly than he thought. The traitorous bastard, Gorou started begging for his life the moment he saw him. Asami was utterly disgusted with the man. How could he have hired an insect like him?

Today, Wang Lou had arranged for Asami to take some time off to explore their island and Asami gladly took it. A vacation was just what he needed to clear his head before he dives back into business the next day.

Putting down the newspaper, Asami took a long drag of his cigarette. Perhaps he'll even head over to Beishe and pay Feilong a visit if time…and emotions permits.

Taking off his bath robe, Asami grabbed a pair of khaki's and a navy polo shirt that outlined his sculpted muscles perfectly. He was on vacation, screw formality. He combed his hair back to perfection and left the suite.

Kirishima was waiting outside with several of his men, ready for the day like always. The glassed man gave a quick greeting to his boss and followed after the man towards the elevator, but a loud disturbance down the hall halted their footsteps.

Asami turned around to look down the hall where the clattering and crashing came from. When he arrived yesterday, every room on the floor was empty, except for him. Was it a coincidence that someone just happened to check in right after him, on the same floor?

As if reading his boss's mind, Kirishima answered Asami's inaudible question. "It seems a woman was caught up in the rain yesterday and decided to take shelter here. She had a platinum credit card so the hotel staff assigned her to the presidential suite. I believe she will be leaving today."

Good man Kirishima, always ahead of everything.

Asami gave the man a quick nod and left for the elevators.

* * *

Akihito was such a klutz, and having a bad case of pregnancy brain didn't help the cause. After exiting the bathroom, the young boy tripped over the silver cart in the middle of the room and fell hard onto the floor, with trays and plates crashing into the ground with him. He just hoped that the kids inside him were alright.

Standing up, Akihito cleaned up the mess, and got dressed. Grabbing a few bags of cookies and chips out of the room's mini fridge, Akihito was ready to leave.

When he stepped out, Akihito could see several men in black suits leaving. Akihito shrunk back into a corner, trying to disappear out of their sights. Whoever they were, Akihito could feel the danger emitting from their persons. After waiting for a good ten minutes, Akihito stepped out and got into an elevator and headed down to the lobby.

Upon reaching the lobby, Akihito could hear Japanese being spoken.

"Asami-sama, the limo is waiting."

Even though Akihito couldn't see this Asami's face clearly, just from the man's side profile, Akihito felt something. The man had an aura of maturity and power and frankly, it was alluring, even the danger that was screaming out at him was tempting him towards the man; and those scorching amber eyes. The man strangely reminded Akihito of that large black feline, that beast, that panther. He wanted to get closer, but knew he needed to stay as far away as possible.

Akihito put on his hood and walked along the walls, staying as humanly away from that beast as possible. He reached the front counter to hand in his room key and dashed outside.

Asami's glaze didn't tear away from the stranger, even as that small figure disappeared into the streets. It was the same woman he thought was Akihito. But it wasn't possible, and yet, he can't seem to suppress this odd feeling he felt when he laid his eyes on that person. _Who was she?_

* * *

Feilong scattered the reports all over his office floor as he grunted with frustration. The latest news of Asami was that the man is taking a day 'off.' Why does it feel like the Japanese man was playing him? Messing him up psychologically to the point where he'll drop to his knees, offering him back Akihito.

_No…I won't give Akihito back to him_

There was always competition between Asami and him; although it was mostly him. Whenever Feilong heard about Asami's success, he just needs to, forces himself to fight to the top, trying to out compete the man. And this time, Feilong had acquired something apparently very important to Asami Ryuuichi, a trump card that he can use and bring the man down to his knees.

Yes…he'll use Akihito if he has to…

Thinking about the innocent boy, Feilong felt a little guilty. He wanted Akihito by his side, and yet, he can't stand to see Akihito smiling at him; it was fake. The original Akihito would never be so free and accepting around him. The current Akihito was someone he molded. But it doesn't matter which Akihito was by his side, because those kids the boy was carrying broke Feilong.

_Did you know Akihito? Your innocence…your existence is suffocating me…_

* * *

Arcades, thrift shops, malls, and several food vendors; Akihito explored pretty much all he can and now he had been wondering around for hours, without a clue as to how to return to his home. He was lost, in Hong Kong and night was coming in fast. God, how could he have been so stupid, to not pay attention to the road he came from. He could feel his stomach cramping up and his feet growing sore, screaming louder with each forward step. Not being able to walk around any further, Akihito sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and rested. Hopefully Feilong or Doctor Meng would realize he was missing and would go out and look for him.

Sitting on the sidewalk, Akihito observed the students and adults filling the island. Girls in school uniforms, gossiping with one another, men in suits carrying briefcases, women in pencil skirts and high heels…seeing the same variety everywhere seems so boring, and yet everyone seems so content with their lives, except him. Feilong had given him pretty much everything, and yet it felt like he wasn't present. He is here, and yet he isn't, it was a strange and frustrating feeling. That key to unlock everything was missing, and no matter where and how long Akihito look, he couldn't find it, and Feilong refused to give it to him.

Feeling the sharp pain in his abdominal, Akihito sat up from the cold concrete floor and made his way towards a nearby park, but the sign of a camera store caught his attention. Akihito stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk as he stared at the cameras displayed in the store. _What is this feeling?_

Unable to resist the foreign nostalgia creeping up in his stomach, Akihito went inside. The bell rang twice when he swung the door open. Inside, rows and rows of cameras decorated the store and Akihito just stood there in awe. Man, when was the last time he's been surrounded by so much cameras? It was an incredible feeling. Feilong had bought him a couple of cameras, but it wasn't up to his standard. Picking up the closest camera to him, Akihito played around with the buttons and felt the familiar weight in his hands. Akihito was too engrossed in the gadget that he didn't even notice the owner coming out to greet him.

"Can I help you with something today…ma'am?

Akihito rolled his eyes at the man's tone. _Yes yes yes, I'm a guy but I'm pregnant, big whoop._

"It Ok...Just look…" Akihito stuttered out in English, hoping the guy would understand him, and to his relief, the owner nodded and left him be; although the man's eyes never left his very large belly.

Turning his attention back to the Nikon in his hands, Akihito held it up to the ceiling and looked in the lens. He missed this feeling. Bring the viewfinder up to his eyes and looking into it, snapping pictures of…what did he do exactly again? Akihito frowned at the frustration of not being able to remember what he did as a living. What did he do…what did he do. Akihito didn't tear his eyes away from the looking glass, trying hard to see his former life through them.

A man in a suit…Akihito narrowed his eyes trying to see who it is he was trying to capture in the past. The memory of the man was blurry and Akihito unconsciously zoomed in the lenses. Even through the camera in his hands were pointing towards the ground, Akihito felt if he took the camera away, he'll miss the chance of gaining a missing piece of his life. Zooming in further and further, a grin appeared on the man's face and Akihito ripped the camera away from his face. Heart thumping violently against his chest, Akihito stared down at the floor trying to comprehend what he just saw. _Who was that…?_

* * *

Kirishima did his final inspection of the car before getting in to pick up Asami. His boss took his time exploring the city, making connections, and now it has been more than four hours since the boss left to meet so potential partners. Ever since they have arrived in Hong Kong, Kirishima has been restless. Was he afraid of running into Feilong? Perhaps, if Asami comes into contact with the Chinese man, blood would most likely rain, and without a doubt, a war would break out. But it was also likely nothing would happen. Asami has composed himself since their arrival, it seems the Takaba Akihito's death and the man's failure was finally disappearing, Kirishima just hoped that a meeting with Feilong won't bring it all back up.

Looking at his watch, Kirishima turned the keys and pulled out of the underground parking lot to pick up his boss. Hopefully he didn't keep the boss waiting.

* * *

It was pitch black by now, Akihito had been wondering around aimlessly for quite a while with no plans on what to do. The shock he felt back at the camera shop still stayed with him as he dragged his feet forward. The blurry face and that shitty grin lingered in his mind, unwilling to let go. Akihito want to remember who that was, he needed a place to think. It seems he'll need to spend one more night at a hotel and pray that he'll make it home soon, because the kids are getting restless and Feilong's wallet has lost quite a few pounds.

Crossing the dark streets, Akihito's head was detached from the present and he did not notice the black car heading his way until the head lights shone bright enough to blind him. Akihito fell over as the car made a turn to avoid hitting him. One of the reasons Feilong didn't want him out in the city was because he has been extremely forgetful due to pregnancy. Ever since the time Akihito nearly burned down the mansion because he forgot about the food cooking in the kitchen, Feilong has gotten rid of all pots and pans and started to bring pre-cooked foods in bulk. But this was the worst yet, to actually space out in the middle of the road. Lucky for him the driver reacted fast but it didn't soothe Akihito's boiling blood any better.

Akihito jumped back up on his feet and stomped over to the car and gave it a good kick. It was his fault, but he was pregnant and moody and huge.

"What the hell man! Who drives that fast in the middle of the night!?" Akihito shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. _Like he'll understand Japanese…_Akihito can never remember that Hong Kong people can't understand Japanese.

Suddenly the door swung open and a tall man in a suit and glass popped out. The bastard looked like he was ready to tell him off for kicking the expensive car, but Akihito was pregnant and angry, he'll give the shit face a piece of his fist.

"You should watch out for cars before jumping into the street like that!" the man began yelling. "I'll have you pay for the damages you brat!"

"BRAT?!" Akihito whipped out and threw his hood off. "You're a driver! You're the one who should look out for pedestrians!"

Akihito waited for a response but got none, instead, looking up, he could see the man was as pale as a ghost.

"…dude…?" Akihito gave the bespectacled man a little nudge.

"…No way…" Kirishima managed to mutter out under his breath.

"What? Hey…are you ok? You didn't hit me so it's all good…" Akihito trailed off.

"You…what's your name?"

"Excuse me? I'm not gonna give a random stranger who nearly killed me my name!" Akihito snapped back.

Kirishima was confused, the kid didn't recognize him one bit…but was the brat in front of him really Takaba Akihito? But the two were too similar, how can it possibly be someone else? Did Feilong lie to imprison Takaba? Was Takaba being kept as a trump card?

"Hey man…I'm gonna go, let's just forget this ok?" Akihito said as he turned to head down the streets when a large, iron-like hand grabbed his arm and nearly crushed it with its grip.

"OW! LET GO!" he screamed as he tried to pry the hand off.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" the stranger asked and Akihito creased his struggles.

The kid slowly turned around to get a good look at the glassed man. "How…"

_It was Takaba Akihito…._Kirishima confirmed. The features and that wild attitude were too alike to not be the brat, and the name just proved it. "Do you know who I am?" He asked

"Yea, the jerk that nearly killed me!"

"Takaba-kun, please calm down and tell me everything." Kirishima began.

"Like hell! I gotta get back to Feilong's house soon so let go!"

_Feilong!_ _Fuck, so Takaba really is a captive. I need to get the kid back to the boss..._

Thinking quickly, "Takaba-kun, I was sent by Feilong to bring you back" Kirishima lied

"…eh? Feilong sent you? He knows I'm missing?" Akihito looked at the man a little surprised.

Taking a better look at the man, he was wearing a nice suit, expensive loafers and driving a nice car…the man screamed gangster or something, either way, the dude looked like the type to work for Feilong. Akihito knew that Feilong was into the dirty businesses, that lying bastard didn't need to tell him anything for him to figure that one out.

"Yes, it's getting late so I'm told to bring you to a hotel for the night."

"Ah…alright" Akihito responded, he was still feeling doubtful of the man, but the guy knew who he was.

Kirishima let out an almost audible sigh and lead Takaba towards the car. He didn't notice it before, but now that he's got Takaba under control, Kirishima's heart nearly stopped when he got a glance at that huge belly.

"T-Takaba-kun…you're stomach…" Kirishima stuttered out as he pointed at that large bump.

"Wha…? Oh this? Didn't Feilong tell you I was pregnant? Was he that busy? Guess he doesn't want people to know he's keeping some sort of freak of nature or something…"

"Pregnant? You're male Takaba"

"You think I don't know that? The doctor said it could just be due to some abnormalities so calm down."

_Calm down? How can he do that, the brat his boss almost cried over was pregnant. If Takaba was a woman, he doesn't have to worry, but the kid was a boy, will Asami be able to accept it…? Wait, who was the father? Was it Feilong's? If it was, there is no way Asami would let Feilong live. Asami will even force Takaba to get rid of it, or worse, just kill the boy._

"Tabaka-kun…is the child Feilong's?" Kirishima asked, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest. If the child Takaba carrying was indeed Feilong's, there was no way Kirishima could bring Takaba to Asami.

"Ah no, I don't know who the father is, when I woke up, the doctor told me I was pregnant…and that I hit my head pretty hard so I don't really remember much."

_Ah…so that's it…but more importantly, the child wasn't Feilong's…_Kirishima opened the back door for Akihito. The kid took his time trying to get in, not that he can blame him. Akihito's stomach was huge.

Closing the door, Kirishima quickly ran to the driver's seat and made a U-turn back to the hotel, he's boss will have to wait.

_Thanks for all the comments guys ^^ really appreciate them. They really keep me motivated to write more :D And also, Aki and Asami will meet soon! Stay tuned ^.^_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Bitter Sweet Presence

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg, unedited

* * *

Feeling the vibration in his pants pocket, Suoh quickly fished out his cell phone and glued it next to his ear.

"Kirishima, the boss is almost done; hurry it up with the car."

"_Suoh, it's about Takaba-kun…I just ran into him"_

"What!?" Suoh cried out, gathering many unwanted attention. He made a quick bow of apology and slipped out the back entrance. "What do you mean you ran into him?" he asked frantically.

"_I saw him when I was on my way to pick up the boss and I have just dropped him off at the hotel."_

"Alright, I'll go tell the boss." Suoh said, sounding way too excited as he began to make his way back inside to deliver the good news.

"_NO!" _shouted Kirishima, and Suoh stopped dead in his tracks_. "Takaba-kun doesn't remember anything, and it seems Feilong has been taking advantage of that. We don't know for sure what Feilong did to him in that five month period. And also…" _A long pause filled the space. "_He's pregnant…"_ Kirishima finally spoke.

"Pregnant!? That's not possible! How? Oh God…who's kid?"

When working in the dark side of society, one sees and experiences many unusual things every day, but a pregnant man was definitely a first for both of them. But they have been trained to accept everything they see as the way things are.

"_It's not Feilong's, that's all I know…"_

Suoh felt a huge relief at that answer, but just because it wasn't Feilong's doesn't mean it was Asami's, and there was also the risk of how the boss will respond to the pregnancy. Will the man accepted it? Will Asami hurt Takaba because of it? If Asami chooses to dispose of Takaba Akihito at that news, then it would have been better to give Takaba back to Feilong. And even if Asami accept Takaba's pregnancy, what would happen if the kid turned out to be some other man's baby? Takaba has been 'dead' for five month, Feilong could have sold the kid and bought him back later…a number of things could have happened.

"Kirishima, we can't let Asami-sama know about Takaba-kun just yet."

"_My thoughts exactly, I have Takaba-kun staying in a hotel room a few floors down from Asami-sama's so he probably won't suspect a thing."_

"How are we going to bring this up?"

"_First, we need to confirm who the father is. If the child is truly Asami-sama's, then there really is nothing to hide from the boss."_

"I agree…I'll slowly bring this matter up while you get a doctor to check Takaba-kun"

"_Yes, and we're the only ones who know about this…"_

Suoh hang up and put the phone back in his pocket. He let out a sigh and went back inside. _Things are going to get more complicated…_

"Was something wrong Suoh?"

The gigantic man nearly leaped into the air when that voice came out of nowhere. He snapped his head back and was met with a set of burning, amber eyes.

"A-Asami-sama…no, it's nothing, Kirishima just informed me that his is going to arrive soon."

"Oh?"

"H-hai…"

Asami wasn't a fool; actually, anyone would have known something was wrong from how his usual stoic guard acted. Whatever his guard was hiding, he'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

Akihito sat on the double bed and stared out the window. The glassed man had left right after dropping him off at the hotel. Food and new clothes has been sent up for him and he had eaten his full.

Thinking back, that man with the glass seemed too familiar; Akihito had never been to where Feilong lives, so he had never meant any of the man's employees. When they entered the hotel, Akihito got a better look at the man's face. That face, where has he seen it? It was definitely not in Hong Kong. Seeing Kirishima's face, Akihito felt another presence around the tall man in black, a more powerful and dangerous presence. That presence was dangerous; however, that cold danger seemed so attractive to him. Also, the guy was Japanese. Was he a friend from back in Japan? If that was it, the glass man was lying to him about following Feilong's orders. Akihito felt the need to escape before he is kidnapped and held for ransom, but no matter what, he can't seem to ignore the feeling of safely around that tall man. If this Kirishima wanted him dead or hurt, he wouldn't be staying at a five star hotel. He'll just have to wait and see how things turn out.

That presence he felt was the same as the one he felt from that 'Asami' he saw this the morning. That man was truly handsome and mature. Akihito felt something stir in his pants. A feeling he hasn't felt in months. He never felt anything for Feilong aside from love for a friend or guardian. Feilong didn't force or satisfy him anyways. But just thinking about the man from this morning, Akihito could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

Fuck, he was getting hard from thinking about a stranger whose face he didn't even clearly see. He felt so dirty, but it has been so long since he felt like this.

Occasionally, Akihito would jerk off, but none of those orgasms were satisfactory, but this time it was different. He can't remember when the last time his cock felt so hard and hot.

Reaching into his sweatpants, Akihito gave a gentle rub at the straining cock that was wetting his boxers. He let out a soft moan. He could feel his face heating up. God this was embarrassing, jerking off while thinking of a stranger. If the guy knew, he had no doubt he'll be beaten up. Akihito quickly threw his pants off and his hands went to grab that throbbing organ out of its confines.

He couldn't wait anymore. Gripping his cock in a crushing grip, Akihito rubbed up and down and occasionally, he would rub over the slip on the head…like someone used to in the past…

Akihito shot his eyes open at that thought, trying to remember whose hand job he was trying so desperately to imitate. But as fast as that piece of memory appeared, it just as quickly disappeared.

Feeling his cock throb wildly in his hands, Akihito increased the pace and brought himself to a quick and dirty release. Laying back and panting heavily, Akihito blushed looking at the semen seeping out and dripping down his hand. When was the last time he had a release as intense as this one? And who was 'Asami?' How can he just masturbate thinking about a random man?

But the feeling was too intense; Akihito wanted to see that man again. He was staying in the same hotel he was staying last night and it was also the same hotel this 'Asami' was staying at. Those men in suits he saw surrounding the penthouse suite this morning, that's probably where the man stayed. Akihito wondered if he could sneak up there to get a glance at that man.

Damn, he felt like a stalker, and a creepy one at that. However, Akihito can't resist the attraction he felt towards this alluring stranger.

Akihito scrambled out of bed and went to clean up the mess he made. As soon as he was done, he went down to hang around the lobby to see if he can catch the man, if not, then he'll just have to hide and wait for 'Asami' on the top floor. Now where did he do this before? Staking out and waiting for his target to appear?

* * *

Back at the mansion, loud crushing and running could be heard from the outside. Doctor Meng arrived about half an hour ago for Akihito's regular checkup, but when he arrived, he wasn't greeted by either Feilong or Akihito. Thinking the boy had fallen asleep, Doctor Meng went up to the bedroom to check, then the kitchen, then the bathroom, and soon the whole mansion and not a person in sight. Meng started sweating profoundly. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed one number. After several rings, an Asian man's voice spoke loudly on the other line.

"Feilong-sama, please forgive me, I have looked everywhere for the boy, but could not find him anywhere! Feilong-sama, I'm sorry, please Feilong-sama…" Meng spoke frantically into the phone.

Feilong felt his world stop, the phone in his hands dropped to the floor, he could still hear Meng begging for his life on the other line, but all he could think of was Asami. _How could Asami have figured out where Akihito was? Or did Akihito leave on his own…did he remember everything?_ Feilong quickly ran over the scenarios in his head but can't come up with an answer. Grabbing the keys to his own private car, Feilong practically ran out of Beishe headquarters.

* * *

Akihito had been waiting for little over an hour in the lobby. Several staff members have asked him if everything was alright, but Akihito just ignored them. He just wanted to wait alone, can't they leave him be? He was sitting on the armchair located at the very back corner of the room, to make sure that in case 'Asami' did arrive, he wasn't seen. Akihito was determined to see that man again, he was determined to feel that nostalgia whip over him once again. It was a feeling that words cannot describe…He wondered if he could talk to the man…

Suddenly a hoard of men in suits stormed the hotel entrance and Akihito felt it. That dangerous presence, the one he felt around Kirishima. He was coming, and this time, it wasn't a dream. Akihito's heart beat wildly against his chest, and eyes not even blinking, afraid that the man would pass him by in that millisecond of darkness.

Akihito had his hood up, covering his face the best he can while he scanned the group entering the lobby, but the first face he saw was not the beast's, it was Kirishima's. He was deceived. He did doubt Kirishima at first, but could not pin point that feeling, but now he was sure. Feilong was nowhere in sight, in fact, the lobby was filled with Japanese men, not Chinese.

_Shit…I need to get away…_Akihito thought and the need to meet 'Asami' again was gone.

Akihito tried to duck away, but he wasn't quick enough for Kirishima's eyes. The glassed man looked like he shit his pants when he laid eyes on Akihito. He quickly went over to a giant of a man and whispered something to him while occasionally looking over at Akihito; Akihito felt like he was in deep shit, and yet something was preventing him from running away on the spot like always.

The large, bulk man suddenly made his way towards him, and Akihito froze in anticipation, waiting to see what will unfold for him. But when the giant arrived inside the hotel, all he did was stand directly across from him, covering him from view.

Looking back at Kirishima, the man was shaking his head at him and had a finger by his lips, telling him to keep quiet and still, and Akihito obeyed.

The group of men quickly disappeared into the elevator and Akihito let out a deep sigh as soon as he saw Kirishima's shoulders slumping with relief, and also the giant man's too. Looking around once more, he noticed the lobby was filled with its usual guests. Dammit, he missed the big boss. That giant's large frame covered everything.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him. Akihito looked up and could see a stone faced man looking down at him.

"…W-What is it…?" Akihito stuttered out.

"Takaba-kun?" the monstrous man asked

"…Yea…so?" Akihito looked at the man with a confused expression when the giant's face seemed to have softened.

"Please return to your room for the night."

"No! Who do you really work for? You guys aren't Feilong's men are you?" Akihito snipped.

"Takaba-kun, please believe us, we don't want you hurt, we are here to help you, please…"

Akihito was actually quite taken aback with how the man spoke to him. He cursed himself for being so big hearted all the time. Those two 'pleases' immediately melted all his schemes and he allowed the giant to escort him upstairs.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was a mess. Furniture were thrown all over the place, and Doctor Meng was prostrating himself on the floor.

Checking the cameras, Feilong confirmed that Akihito had left on his own, but for what reason? Was it just to have a taste of freedom? But none of that mattered right now, Asami was in Hong Kong, and Akihito was missing…it was over for him.

Feilong backed up onto a wall and slid down to the floor, with one hand covering his face. What was it that he really wanted? It wasn't Akihito…it was something else, it was Asami's approval, his attention, and now he knows that he will never get it.

* * *

"What are you two hiding?"

Kirishima and Suoh visibly jumped, and Asami saw it. "Well?"

"Asami-sama…" Kirishima began

Brave Kirishima, always the one willing to take the fall.

"Tell me the truth straight out; do not think you two can lie in front of me." Asami said as he kept his glaze intensely on his two best men. If the two of them were planning betrayal, there was no way they would be so jumpy. "…Is it about Feilong?" Asami asked once again.

"In a way…yes…"

"In a way?" Asami questioned.

Kirishima let out a sigh (his assistant has been letting out a lot of those lately) and looked over at Suoh. The two of them knew their boss would not let them go tonight until they spilled the secret. Getting a small nod from Suoh, Kirishima faced Asami once again, took in another deep breath and exhaled.

"This should be good." Asami said as he leaned back, with his legs crossed. To be honest, seeing his two men in such a state had him quite amused. The two seemed like two kids that just got caught by their parents for breaking a precious plate or vase.

"Asami-sama…I think it is best if you see for yourself, but promise me…promise me and Suoh, that no matter what you see or hear, please do not hurt him. If you have any anger, please direct it at either one of us instead." Kirishima said as he bowed.

"Oh…him?" Asami's brows lifted a little. _Now this was interesting…_

Taking a few seconds to think his secretary's words through, he agreed and stood up.

Suoh went over to the door and opened it for his boss.

It has been only two hours since they have discovered Akihito, two hours and they blew it. They felt like armatures. Like little kids who discovered a pot of gold and trying to keep it a secret from everyone they knew.

The ride in the elevator was nerve wracking. How is Asami going to respond once they reach Takaba's room?

The familiar ding of the elevator nearly sent Kirishima into a stroke, although he would never show such feelings on the surface.

"Asami-sama, this way…" Kirishima guided, with Suoh following close behind.

Once in front of the door, Kirishima took a deep breath and knocked twice and opened the door to allow Asami to step in.

Looking around the room, Asami saw the TV on; every light in the room was also on, and a large hump was under the covers.

Asami gave Kirishima an odd look, but the man said nothing. Suddenly, the bump moved and Asami turned his head back towards the bed to see who it was, but only heard a small voice.

"ummm…who is it…?" came the voice.

How odd, that voice seemed familiar.

Suddenly, the covers slipped off to reveal a mop of hazel colored hair. Asami's eyes widened when the boy on the bed looked over at them. Asami spun around to look at Kirishima, his eyes were burning with confusion and just as Kirishima predicted, anger.

"What is the meaning of this Kirishima?" Asami growled out. That was Takaba Akihito on the bed, Asami knew right away. It was the one and only Takaba Akihito, and no one else.

"Asami, please allow me to explain out in the hall."

Asami didn't argue and stepped out into the hall with Kirishima. "Suoh"

Immediately obeying the unheard commend, Suoh stepped into the room to keep an eye on the boy.

Now outside with no distractions, Asami didn't waste anything in getting his questions answered. Kirishima didn't need Asami to ask again.

"Asami-sama, I ran into Takaba-kun when I went to pick you up two hours ago. I was doubtful at first but the boy responded to his name." Kirishima explained.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me? It seems to me that you are tired of living." Asami snipped out, eyes wild with fire.

"Asami-sama, the reason I didn't tell you is because Takaba-kun doesn't remember anything, and it seems Feilong has been keeping him hidden, so we weren't sure what exactly was going on. And also…Takaba-kun is with child…"

"…Excuse me?"

"Sir, Takaba-kun is pregnant. Takaba explained that it was due to abnormalities during birth…"Kirishima explained, with his head held high, reading his boss's every facial expression. "We were afraid that you could hurt the boy if you didn't accept that fact…"

"Do you think so shallow of me?" Asami practically roared out.

"No sir! It's just that it isn't confirmed whose child Takaba-kun is carrying…"

"…whose child" Asami interrupted. Now this was something, Akihito being pregnant was the least of his worries, but if his supposedly dead boy was pregnant with Feilong's child…

"Sir, Takaba-kun said he child was not Feilong's, but there is a change that Feilong had sold Akihito and bought him back later. I had plans for Takaba-kun to do a test to confirm if the baby could perhaps be…yours sir."

Asami closed his eyes and sighed. So his men were afraid that he'll hurt, or kill Akihito once he found out that the kid was pregnant, and worse, pregnant with another man's child. It was true that if he saw Akihito pregnant, there was a high possibility he might hurt the boy – not physically, but never kill…how could he kill Akihito? Not after those months of agony he went through without him.

"It's alright Kirishima, you and Suoh did the right thing."

"Thank you Asami-sama" Kirishima bowed deeply, his body flooded with gratitude.

Asami could practically hear the relief in the man's voice and he grinned. Was this real? Was Akihito really alive? He didn't get a good look at first, but his trusty secretary would never lie to him. But he still needed a better look.

Asami reached for the knob and opened the door to see Akihito playing red hands (hand slapping game) with his best guard and he chuckled at the sight. Suoh immediately turned around and nearly fell out of his chair after hearing his boss's voice.

"A-Asami-sama…"

Asami raised a hand and Suoh back off. He looked down at Akihito, his Akihito, his and no one else's; the Akihito that had changed and threw his heart into endless loops.

"Akihito" Asami whispered out. If this was dream, then let it stay like this forever.

"You! You're the one from this morning!" The boy beamed out in surprise and Asami's eyes widened with realization.

How could he had been so stupid and not looking into the identity of that 'woman' he suspected was Akihito? He was really slipping…but that doesn't matter at all at the moment. Kirishima and Suoh stood outside and allowed the two of them to have their moment.

"So you were the little sneak in the hood" Asami began.

"Eh? You saw me? Wait, you know me?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, and you know me Akihito, do you not remember?"

"…ahhh…I don't think so…" Akihito answered back, confusingly. "More importantly, I need to get back to Feilong's mansion tomorrow, can you guys take me?"

Asami's eyes narrowed dangerous and Akihito shrunk back a bit. _So Feilong really is behind all this…_

"Akihito, what happened? What's your relationship with Feilong?" Asami asked, trying his best to suppress the rage and burn arising in his chest.

"Feilong? He's the one who saved me. I was caught in an accident, and Feilong took care of me ever since." Akihito said happily. He didn't know what he was doing, telling all of this to a strange man he just jerked off to, but he couldn't stop the words from flowing out.

"Akihito, you won't be going back to Feilong." Asami responded, watching the horrid spread across Akihito's face.

"What! Why?" Akihito snapped back.

"You will be staying with me from now on; my men will look after your every need." Asami responded, avoiding the boy's question.

"Answer me! You can't just come in and take me away from all that I've known just because you think your some sort of big shot!" Akihito yelled. "I'm going back to Feilong, I'm not staying with you…"

"Akihito…" Asami growled out.

"I trust Feilong! Not you!" As soon as those words left Akihito's mouth, he knew he was wrong, but there was no way he'll take it back.

Asami felt something break inside; he felt dread, anger, sadness, and so much more. Akihito trusted Feilong…Akihito wasn't in his right mind, but those words stung…stung so badly.

"Trust Feilong? Akihito." Asami snarled out in a low tone, and Akihito flinched. "Wake up Akihito; you will not be going back to Feilong ever again"

Feeling threatened, controlled and wildly confused, Akihito lashed out and lunched for Asami's neck. Having his hands around the older man's neck had him scared, he wanted to put in force, but his hands were limp. And the man underneath him didn't move an inch; he just looked at him with such a broken look.

"Take me back home!" Akihito howled, tears streaming down his cheeks unconsciously.

"Akihito" Asami whispered as he reached out to gently wipe a fat drop of tear away.

"Let me go…Please…it hurts to look at you" Akihito sobbed out.

Asami sat up and wrapped the crying boy close to his chest. "Why does it hurt to look at me?"

The only answer he got was the loud sniffling and sobbing of a broken boy in his arms. "Akihito?"

"I-I don't know…I don't know you…and yet I do…I'm afraid…" Akihito gasped out between sobs

"There is nothing to be afraid off, I will always come for you, and I will always be beside you, no matter where you are, so come with me…?" Asami asked.

Why was this just like his dream? Akihito had already decided to go with Feilong, he took Feilong's hand, but he regretted not looking back. Was this his second chance? Who was this man really?

The loud sobs became more soft and quiet until Akihito slumped against Asami's chest, fast asleep.

Asami ran his hands through that soft hair. Oh how he had missed it; feeling the warmth only Akihito was able to give him. Was this why Feilong did what he did? Asami lifted Akihito up and carried him out of the room and up to his suite. Feeling the heavy load in his arms, Asami looked down to see Akihito's very pregnant belly. _It's real…_he confirmed.

_Akihito was back at the mansion once again. The wind was still, and the forest was even more silent than silent. Akihito waited for Feilong, but the man didn't show up, so he looked out into the forest, waiting for the other guest to arrive, and as promised, the large black feline appeared. _

'_Who are you? Why do you always come here?' Akihito asked_

_The feline took one step and was now right next to Akihito. How did the beast get over here so fast? Akihito flinched a bit, but didn't run away this time._

'_Who are you?' He asked again, but the beast just licked his hands. The tongue was warm and soft, and it soothed Akihito's mind. _

_The creature whimpered and tugged at his sleeves, trying to pull him away from the mansion, but Akihito pulled back and ran up the steps of the large house._

'_I have already told you I won't be going with you…'_

* * *

I hope the reactions were satisfying enough…I may have sugar coated Asami's, Kirishima's and Suoh's personality a bit…(?)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Just a Little More

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

Kirishima held the limo door open as Asami gracefully stepped out. Tilting his head up to get a better view of the building in front of him, Asami lit up a cigarette and walked towards the entrance. Several men pointed their guns at them, but the armatures were easily taken care of.

"Tell Feilong, Asami Ryuuichi is here to see him." Asami announced in Cantonese.

The men on the ground quickly got up and ran inside to report the unexpected visit of their boss's most hated rival. It wasn't long before Asami was granted access inside Beishe.

Asami and several of his men made their way towards Feilong's personal space, drawing the attention of many men inside. Finally arriving in front of the office doors, Asami pushed it open and glanced around the room for the Chinese man.

Feilong was standing by the large window, looking outside at his city. Slowly turning around, he gave Asami a bitter greeting.

"Are you here about what happened five months ago?" Feilong asked, hoping Asami haven't figured out what really happened with Akihito yet. Feilong held back his emotions, in hopes of not exposing that secret.

"Why else would I be here?" came the chilling response.

"So? What would you like to know? If it is about not being able to save Akihito in time that was out of my hands" Feilong said.

_He's still trying to hide the truth_ Asami thought. "Is that so…because my assistant here ran into someone very interesting just yesterday." Asami said, not even bothering to deny what he knows. Seeing Feilong's face twist up with nervousness and fear had Asami pleased.

"It seems you no longer wish to hold on to that life I saved seven years ago Feilong. Sending me the ashes of a complete stranger and keeping my possession hidden is more than enough reason for me to end you." Asami said in a calm, and cooling tone, simulating Feilong's men to immediately draw their weapons, but Asami's men were faster.

"You ran into Akihito?" Feilong asked carefully.

"Kirishima did, and he brought me to him. So Akihito doesn't remember anything…due to a severe head injury I suppose?" Asami asked and Feilong clenched his hands into a hard fist.

"And…?" Feilong asked.

"And I would like to receive information on Akihito's pregnancy. He told me you have been taking care of him ever since the incidents, so I would think you have the records." Asami responded, inhaling a large amount of nicotine.

"Is that all you're here for?"

Asami exhaled and a puff of smoke filled the space between Feilong and him, blurring out the faces on either end of the room.

"Don't you want me dead?" Feilong asked again.

"With Akihito in his current state, he seems to be very drawn towards you. If I kill you and he finds out before remembering everything, if could cause some permanent scaring. And from what I can see, Akihito has been well taken care off. So on his behave, I will spare your life today, but there will be no next time." Asami said in a smooth tone, but his eyes narrowed dangerously at the young dragon before him.

Asami looked over at Suoh and the man immediately started searching the room for any sort of medical records. It was only within minutes before said records were present in front of Asami. Flipping the folder open, Asami quickly traced over the details. Once he was finished, he handed the folder over to Kirishima and instructed this doctor Meng be brought to him.

Not bothering another look towards Feilong, Asami swiftly left the room with his men, leaving a humiliated leader standing in the middle of the room. Unable to leave the situation as it is, Feilong dashed out of the room, leaving his men behind and walked after Asami with his gun held high.

"Asami! Did you really think I'll just let you go?" Feilong hollered from down the hall.

"Stop throwing tantrums like a child and grow up Feilong" Asami responded, angering the Chinese man even more than necessary.

Asami slowly prowled towards Feilong with his hands in his pockets and a signature cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "You _can_ shoot me, but you _can't_ kill me"

"Don't act so arrogant. What makes you think I can't but a bullet through that black heart of yours?"

"Feilong-sama…please put away your gun." A new voice spoke out and Feilong knew that voice. It was Yoh's.

Turning around, Feilong came eye to eye with the barrel of Yoh's gun and he scowled.

"Yoh…you bloody wretch" Feilong hissed out under his frustration.

"Feilong-sama, please…" Yoh said once again.

"Yoh, do as you please." Asami said and walked away.

Feilong didn't even bother with Asami anymore, his attention was fully on the one and only man he perhaps trusted most.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes softly, Akihito groaned at the harsh rays of light blinding his eyes and the kicks hitting his stomach._ What the hell happened…_

His head felt incredibly heavy as he sat up from the bed. Looking around, Akihito noticed that he wasn't in the suite Kirishima had put him in. This room was much, much bigger, even bigger than the presidential suite he was staying at two nights ago. Alone, in the large suite, Akihito slipped off of the king sized bed and went to search for any signs of humanity.

Once outside the bedroom, Akihito notices…_What the fuck? Stairs? There's actually stairs that leads to the main floor of this suite? _Akihito felt amazed and completely out of place. _Who the hell can afford a night in here? _His mind screamed at him.

Now that he was fully awake and present, Akihito remembered. Remembered what had happened last night. That 'Asami' announced that he won't be returning to Feilong claimed that he was to stay here, with him. Feeling the blood rush into him, Akihito raced down the stairs and threw the front doors open, only to get knocked back by two suited goons guarding the door.

One of the men turned around to look at him, but Akihito had his claws sharpened and ready.

"MOVE!" he shouted, but neither of the two men budged. "I said…MOVE!" Akihito tried again, but nothing.

"Takaba-san" one of them finally spoke. "You are to stay put until Asami-sama returns, if there is anything you need or desire, please let either one of us know."

"Fine. I NEED to leave!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that Takaba-san. Please remain inside the suite." The man said again.

Feeling rage boiling up inside of him, Akihito tried charging out, but to no avail. The two men grabbed him and dragged him back inside, sitting him on a chair and pinning him down.

"Takaba-san, please cooperate."

"COOPERATE! How do I know you guys aren't gonna kill me! Let me go! HELP!" Akihito hollered.

Both men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. One of them pulled out a damp handkerchief and pressed it against Akihito's nose.

Akihito knew what it was…or at least he had a clue. He tried holding his breath to prevent the scent from entering his system, but the hold on him was too powerful, he couldn't shake it away. Within minutes, Akihito slumped back into sleep.

* * *

Doctor Meng shook violently in his seat as he looked across from him; he knew who the man in front of him was, it was Asami Ryuuichi. The only question is why did Asami Ryuuichi suddenly show up on his door steps and also, why did the man care so much for that boy Feilong had imprisoned?

"Is this all the information you have?" Asami spoke to the doctor in Cantonese.

"Y-yes…as you can see, Takaba Akihito is quite healthy, there are no dangers in his pregnancy and the children he is carrying are safe…" Doctor Meng responded quickly, hoping that those good reports will save his hide.

"What medication is he on?" Asami asked.

"S-Sir! Nothing dangerous at all. Takaba-san has been taking oral medicine to increase the female hormones in his system to accommodate his pregnancy."

"I see. I want a list of the medication he is taking doctor."

"Y-yes, right away." Meng stuttered and nearly fell out of his chair as he got up to get the list.

Turing his attention to Kirishima, Asami hands over the medical reports. "Is Akihito awake?" He asked.

"Sir, I have just received a report that Takaba-kun tried to make a run for it, the guards stationed back at the hotel had to drug him to calm him down."

Asami frowned at the news. Akihito was still trying to get away from him and back to Feilong. And he was drugged…the boy was with child…two of them, and his men put Akihito out with drugs. What the hell were they thinking?

Doctor Meng soon ran into the room with a piece of paper trembling in between his hands. "H-here Asami-sama…this is all the medicine-" Meng's words were cut short when Asami snatched the piece of paper away.

"Now, tell me about Akihito's amnesia." Asami demanded.

"Asami-sama…I'm afraid that's completely out of my reach. Whether the boy remembers or not is completely up to him. The best way to recover lost memory is to stimulate the mind with familiar objects and people…"

"I see. Thank you for your time." Asami said as he stood up and made for the exit with his men.

Doctor Meng slumped to the ground when his office was emptied. He became a doctor to help people, who knew that he would one day be involved in something so life threatening…perhaps it was time for a career change.

* * *

A shy smile adorned Asami's face as he sat in the back of his limo, reading about Akihito's pregnant life. There were two little babies in his boy's stomach, just twenty-two weeks old, both very healthy and extremely lively it seems. Asami held up a picture from the most recent ultrasound and looked at it with the gentlest expression he could ever possibly make. Two little heads, right next to each other, with their little hands and feet curled up, resting in the warmth of the womb.

Children were problematic for him, Asami had never considered having children, but that was perhaps due to not having the right partner, or perhaps he just haven't felt what it was like to have a child. The two babies Akihito was carrying had to be his, Asami was almost certain, but a test won't hurt. But what will he do if the children were in fact not his? Would he force an abortion on the two babies? Their heads, eyes, limbs, and inners were almost completely formed; it would perhaps be too cruel to get rid of them after coming so far.

Asami put the ultrasound photos away and flipped to the next page. He missed five months of this. Missed five months of Akihito, missed getting the news about the boy's pregnancy, missed seeing the boy's body change little by little, he has missed so much, so he needed to find out everything possible. Were the babies' boys or girls? If they were boys, traditionally, it would be the older one that would succeed him, if they were girls, he'll probably spoil them rotten, especially if they looked anything like Akihito...or perhaps they could be one of each...too bad the gender wasn't listed. As much as he hated surprises, he'll just have to wait and see.

Just then, the car stopped and Asami looked outside to notice they were here. Wang Lou greeted him with a deep bow and ushered them inside. Asami honestly just wanted to go back to the hotel and spend time with Akihito, not stick around for hours on end chatting with a bunch of boring old men about their married and sex life.

"Asami-sama, please have a seat." One of the men offered. Asami blew out a breath of irritation and sat down.

"Asami-sama, as agreed, we will give you access to our trading routes into China and 15% of the profit for your support and routes back in Japan."

Asami narrowed his eyes. 15%?

"I believe I asked for at least 30%" Asami replied back, hiding his annoyance behind his business voice.

"A-Asami-sama, 30% is a bit high; we're trying to run a business on our side too…" Wang Lou said.

"I was kind enough to only ask for 30%, don't push it. It's either 30% or I leave. I will give you gentlemen a day to think it through." With that said, Asami stood up and left the room. Those old men needed someone big to back them up or their petty little group would collapse within a month. They'll come crying to him soon, everyone always does.

* * *

After a short stop at the drug store to pick up some medicine for Akihito, Asami headed back to the hotel. As he rode up the elevator, he felt nervous…but just a little bit inside his gut somewhere. How should he deal with Akihito? Screwing the kid's brains out could be a traumatizing event for the boy, force won't get him anywhere, but a little intimacy won't hurt.

Upon hearing the familiar ding of the elevator, the doors opened up and Asami stepped out, and immediately, his tranquil thoughts were invaded by the sound of glass and metal hitting the floor.

Kirishima and Suoh, with guns in hand, rushed towards the door and swung it open. Inside were the two guards, all bruised and battered, trying to calm a small raging animal.

Akihito glanced up to see the two new intruders, each holding a gun and looking at him. It scared him, those guns. Akihito flinched at the sight and backed away with dilated pupils and eyes mostly filled with white.

Noticing the scared kid, the two men immediately put their guns back inside their holster and approached the small, trembling body.

"Takaba-kun, please put the vase down before you hurt yourself." Kirishima coax the boy.

"W-what are you guys…" Akihito stuttered

"Akihito, put the vase down" came that deep, booming voice he heard last night.

"You" Akihito spat towards the older man. "What do you want? Let me go."

"Akihito, put it down before you hurt yourself, don't make me repeat myself." Asami said again.

"LET ME GO!" Akihito yelled and he clutched onto the glass vase harder than before.

"Akihito" Asami growled. "Do you not care for your health? For the health of those two children?"

Akihito visibly shook a bit at those words, getting his guard down for a second, but just long enough for Kirishima and Suoh to charge in and seize him in a tight grip.

"Put him in the bedroom and leave us" Asami ordered, and Suoh hauled the screaming boy, who was trashing wildly, upstairs, with Asami following close behind.

Once inside, Suoh dumped Akihito onto the bed and left.

For the better half of the next minute, Akihito just glared his most hated glare at Asami, but that didn't seem to faze the man. In fact, the man just leisurely walked towards the decanter and poured himself a drink, which pissed Akihito off even more since he was being ignored.

Akihito opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I went and paid Feilong a visit" Asami started, "and he was more than okay handing you back to me."

"What…?" Akihito whispered out, not trusting what he was hearing. Feilong just _gave_ him away, just like that? Like a thing?

"Why?" came another wispy question.

"You originally belonged to me Akihito, and Feilong forcefully took you away. Is it wrong for him to return what was mine?" Asami asked and Akihito raged.

"I'M NOT YOURS!" he shouted.

"Akihito, calm down, that body isn't yours alone anymore."

"Fuck…what do you want?" Akihito asked again.

"I'm taking you back to Japan with me. Preferably tomorrow evening at the latest"

"Excuse me?" Akihito squeaked out.

"I'm taking you back home…to Japan." Asami said again, his tone softer this time.

"…home…?" Akihito repeated. Was he really going home? This stranger, whom he didn't trust one bit, was really going to take him home?

"Why? What's in it for you?" Akihito asked cautiously.

"I get to have you back by my side, where you belong."

"I don't belong with you" Akihito snipped.

"Oh?" Asami raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards the bed.

He put the glass of liquor down by the nightstand and prowled onto the bed. Akihito backed away a little bit, afraid of what was to come, but one yank and Akihito found himself stretched out on the man's lap.

"Asshole!" He shouted while trying to get back up, but the large hand on his back prevented him from moving anywhere.

Akihito gasped as he felt a large hand skim its way down south, lightly rubbing and squeezing his buttocks. It wasn't long before that hand slid inside his boxers to feel the actual warm flesh.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Akihito asked, a little afraid.

"You don't remember this Akihito?" Asami asked. "Then what about this?"

Akihito let out a small yelp when he felt one thick digit circle around his tight opening. It tickled quite a bit so he wiggled, but at the same time, it felt good, and he wanted the older man to do more than just skimming the outer surface.

"S-stop…I don't want this..." Akihito lied.

"Stop? But you're already so hard" Asami responded as he flipped Akihito over.

Akihito grew horrid as he saw his cock straining his pants. Oh god, how could he react to such an act!? It was embarrassing.

Akihito tried pulling the hand out of his pants, but it wouldn't budge.

"H-hey…stop right now! I'm serious!" Akihito panicked voice sounded out.

"I'm also quite serious Akihito, I want you to remember. Remember this feeling I so carefully carved into your body." Asami's hushed voice rung loud in his ears and his hot breath trickled down his neck.

"I don't…want…this…" Akihito grunted out, trying to hold on to his reality and not give into this involuntary pleasure. He let out a small cry when that finger slowly made its way inside of him, worming its way deeper and deeper, rubbing at the soft fleshy insides, and feeling every corner.

"Do you remember this feeling Akihito? Remember this touch?" Asami whispered against his neck, kissing it lightly.

Akihito shivered and moaned at the warm kisses and licks placed on his sensitive neck. The sensation was too intense so he tried to withdraw, but the older man was so much stronger and larger than him; there was no way he could get away.

A scream tore its way out of his throat when he felt something being fondled with by the finger still inside of him.

"NO!" he screamed and tried to pull the finger out, but Asami just smiled against his neck and continued to caress that sensitive gland, transforming Akihito into a mindless mess.

"No, no…Asami…enough…." Akihito gasped out between breaths. "I can't…I can't breathe…."

Asami chuckled and crushed his lips against the boy's sweet mouth.

The boy was completely subdued and Asami explored that familiar moist cavern just like he did before. He plunged his tongue down the boy's throat, he sucked on that soft tongue and bit those sweet lips, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to taste more.

Asami withdraw and looked down at the flushed boy, gasping for air.

"You stopped breathing Akihito? How cute" Asami said as he planted a kiss on the boy's head.

Sex during pregnancy has its risks, and until Asami learns what those risks are, he wasn't going to endanger the two babies and Akihito.

Asami gently laid the panting boy onto the bed and proceeded to remove the clothes obstructing his view. Once everything was on the floor, Asami smiled and gently rubbed that huge belly and gave it a quick kiss, than another, and another, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way towards his final destination.

Taking the already leaking organ in hand, Asami gave it a soft rub and enjoyed the cry that came with it. He slid one finger across the slit and teased the boy a bit. Seeing Akihito trashing and moaning uncontrollably, Asami lost all sense of control and started pumping the throbbing cock in his hand rapidly. With one hand pinning the boy down, Asami engulfed the shaft in his mouth and sucked it hard.

Akihito trembled and cried out non-stop as he felt that familiar warmth around him. It wasn't long before he threw his head back and chocked out a cry as he came into the stranger's mouth. Akihito looked down and he could see Asami licking his lips and staring at him, looking triumphant.

* * *

"Asami-sama, they have agreed to the deal." Kirishima reported.

Asami nodded. Only a fool would say 'no' to him, but Akihito was an exception.

"Good, get the contract signed and prepare the plane, we're going back to Japan tomorrow morning."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Leaving is Not Easy, and Neither is Remaining

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing this chapter

* * *

Asami dried his hair as he exited out of the bathroom. He walked over to the table where his clothes were laid out for him. Kirishima has just informed him that the plane has been fueled and was ready to leave for Japan. Slipping on the dress shirt and pants, Asami proceeded forward with his tie, over and under, tying it into perfection. A small groan had him shift his attention from his clothes to the bed, where a messy little bump was trashing about. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping angel; so defenseless, so vulnerable. Asami stretched out a hand to wake the boy, but stopped. Perhaps it would be smarter to carry a sleeping Akihito to the airport, he didn't want to deal with the "let me go, I don't belong to you" crap again, that line was getting too old.

Not even bothering to clothe Akihito, Asami wrapped up the boy in the hotel's snow-white blanket and carried him downstairs. As he lifted Akihito into his arms, he paused to assess the light little bundle in his arms. The kid was pregnant with two fetuses, how could he still be so light? Asami frowned. He knew that pregnancy has its nausea and cravings, but did the boy really spill out more than he took in? This was something to take into consideration when they get back home.

_Ah, home_, Akihito seemed so dumbfound when he said they were going to return home, to Japan. The kid obviously wanted to go back, but due to the emptiness of his mind, the boy became hopelessly confused of whether he should stay with Feilong, who helped him, or go back to his foreign home.

As Asami descended the stairs, Kirishima greeted him good morning, and Asami replied with an "Ah." Looking at the subdued boy in his boss's arms, Kirishima almost melted at the sight, melted at how gentle his boss can be when it came to something the man cared for. He still remembers all those other blonde boys his boss practically fucked to death just a month ago. Now, everything was over…almost. His responsibilities just piled up, he can just feel it. Takaba has always been a royal pain in the behind, but now Takaba has amnesia and he also has two kids in his stomach, which, most likely, are the boss's kids. Kirishima can just feel the gray hairs surfacing again. Taking another good look at Takaba, Kirishima noticed he was naked, he noticed that creamy, white skin showing, just enough to entice any man alive. But as long as he is alive, he would never dare think about touching Takaba, not that he'd ever have such thoughts.

"Asami-sama, it is rather chilly this morning, perhaps it would be best if Takaba-kun was dressed?" Kirishima suggested.

Asami let out a small chuckle, his assistant seems to have grown much attached to his boy. Kirishima was like a mother hen. "I'll dress him if you are willing to deal with him when he wakes."

"Ah…it's alright sir," Kirishima backed off. Truth be told, nobody wants to deal with Takaba's tantrums at the moment. The brat was pregnant, which meant his mood swings were unimaginable. Not to mention he belonged to the boss. If they were to restrain him, they can't hurt him, and if they wanted to calm him, they can no longer use chloroform. It was like hunting a deer without putting a single scratch on it.

Kirishima held the door open for Asami. As they made it to the lobby, people stared, curious about the bundle in the devastatingly beautiful man's arms. Women were gossiping about how they would love to be carried by those strong arms, men were discussing how disgusting gays were, but the jealousy was clearly evident in their eyes.

Suoh was waiting by the open car door, waiting for his boss to step in. Kirishima could see that Suoh was also wondering why Takaba was wearing nothing but a thin sheet in this cold, but none of that really mattered.

Asami slipped into the back seat, with Akihito still sound asleep in his arms. The kid was such a deep sleeper, which was a blessing at the moment.

Closing the door, Kirishima got into the driver's seat and they headed off for the airport.

* * *

Feilong got out of his car and made his way towards an abandoned apartment. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of metal to skull and the deep grunts of pain. As he listened, he felt his chest crack in agony.

Upon entering the room where the source of the sound originated, Yoh is seen laying on the ground, all covered in red; covered in so much red and black. Feilong stepped in front of the traitor and stared down, he tried to hide his discomfort that was forming rapidly in his body. Yoh seemed so lifeless, but those eyes still looked like they don't give a shit out any of this. Those eyes always seemed to look so sad and apathetic, it was unnerving.

"Yoh, do you know why I haven't killed you just yet?" Feilong questioned.

Silence.

"Answer me," Feilong tried again.

Nothing.

Feilong's face scrunched up with annoyance, he was about to throw a kick, but a soft voice stopped him.

"I betrayed you…" came the wispy voice. "Kill me, a leader such as yourself shouldn't show such sympathy. Kill me and I will wait for you in hell, Feilong-sama."

Feilong stared at the limp body lying on the floor, bleeding away. He grunted his teeth and clenched his fists together. "Enough! Make sure he lives! He may be able to escape death, but I won't let him escape pain."

* * *

Akihito woke up after a violent shook of some sort. He threw his eyes open and looked around. He saw a driver, and there were windows on either side, and outside the windows were a plain green. He was in a car?

"How are you feeling?" came that voice once again. Akihito felt the voice shook in his ears and he felt the vibrations against that thick chest. "It seems we've hit pothole."

Akihito just stared at the man blankly, his mind still not fully registering what he said.

"W-what's going on?" Akihito asked.

"We're heading for the airport," came the reply.

"What?" Akihito asked again, still very confused about the current situation.

"Look, we're here," the man said as he pointed at the airplanes.

Realization hit him and he remembered. This man was going to take him back home to Japan. Akihito felt excited at the news, but at the same time, there was something in him that told him not to go. Last night, Asami had told him Feilong has abandoned him. It must the true, it has been several days since he left the mansion and there have been absolutely no Chinese mobsters out looking for him. Akihito felt sad at that thought. How could Feilong do this to him?

When the car came to a halt, Akihito jumped a bit. He saw that they have stopped in front of a plane that would seal his fate. If he got on it, he would never be able to come back, but there wasn't anyone waiting for him here in Hong Kong. He remembered that he had friends waiting for him back in Japan. What were their names again? It was blurry, but it was definitely there. Ah, Kou, Takato, Yoshida, Hiro and several others.

As if he was able to read minds, Asami spoke. "You're friends still think you're dead, they have been constantly coming to me for answers."

"Eh? Dead?" Akihito asked, now more confused than ever.

"I'm forgetting how much you knew," Asami sighed. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything once we're back in Japan"

Asami lifted Akihito up and handed him over to Suoh. Suoh took the light, little animal into his arms and waited for his boss to get out of the car. Once out, Suoh handed Akihito back. Akihito shivered when the cold wind whipped through the sky.

Finally taking notice that he was wearing his birthday suit, Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami. "Why am I naked?"

"I was afraid to wake you"

Once inside the plane, Asami put Akihito down on the floor and gently pushed him inside. If he were to leave Akihito alone, he knew the kid would make a run for it…and he was right. Akihito kicked him in the shins and tried to bolt, but he was prepared. One yank on the sheets and Akihito flew back into his arms, trashing and screaming…so typical.

Asami carried the wild little animal inside and closed the doors behind him. He gently placed Akihito down on a seat and chucked at the glares and curses thrown his way.

"Would you prefer to spend the next four hours gagged and restrained? Or would you prefer to be a good boy and settle down?"

"You old bastard! Shit stain! Asshole! Old fart! Jerk!" and the list went on and on, and so did the boy's fists and feet.

Asami sighed and undid his tie. Akihito froze when he saw the man approach him with that high quality silk tie. "What are you up to?" he growled, but Asami just smirked.

Reaching out, Asami snatched Akihito's thin writs and with skillful perfection, he tied both wrists together and bonded it tightly to the back of the headrest. Now he just needs something to shut that cute little mouth up.

He pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it down Akihito's mouth, muffling the swearing and yelling. He felt a bit unsatisfied at the lack of equipment present, Asami decided he needs to keep some bondage supplies in his plane for future uses, but at least the boy wasn't clothed. Oh how wise that decision was.

Asami unbuttoned his dress shirt about half way, showing more than enough of that chiselled chest. He smirked when he saw Akihito stare at him with a red face as he slowly unbuttoned each button.

Akihito swallowed when he saw that chest, half exposed. It was so damn arousing and…sexy. Fuck, it must be warm if you were to touch it. If the man was to embrace him, that chest would without a doubt be rock hard, hard enough to hurt, but to be honest, it would probably be better than any goose down comforters. Akihito blushed when he saw that smirk grace across Asami's face and he looked away, face still beet red.

"Like what you see Akihito?" Asami whispered next to his ear.

"Humph," came the muffled reply.

When those large hands started skimming across his chest, Akihito started protesting again, but it was just to keep face. Truth be told, Akihito wanted those hands to skillfully caress him again, he wanted those hands to heat up his body again. Those fingers that are always so perfectly manicured knew his body so well, they always seemed to touch just the right places. Always touch him? When did those hands always touch him? Did he really know this man before? But all thoughts fled him when he felt a warm wet tongue tasting him. Akihito closed his eyes and moaned into the cloth in his mouth, enjoying every touch. Fuck his pride, this was too good.

Two fingers twisted and rubbed one nipple, rolling it around, suddenly, it pulled roughly and Akihito cried out a muffled cry.

"If seems you can't enjoy it properly unless I get a little rough." Came the hot, deep voice.

Dammit.

Asami was right; he liked it rough, because that was how he always got it, rough. But when did he always get it?

Akihito allowed the pleasure to drown him as he tried to cling onto these tiny memories that were coming back to him.

His body arched up when something warm and wet enveloped around his left nipple.

He stared down and saw Asami rolling that little pink bud in his mouth, lightly biting and tonguing it. Fuck, he could cum just from this, it was pathetic.

Akihito yanked at his bonds, but the knot was skillfully done, it wouldn't break free. He wanted his hands free, he wanted to use them to embrace the older man, pull him even closer if possible, use them to crush the older man's head closer against his chest so he could feel more, so Asami could taste more.

When he felt a warm, hard hand grab his cock, his mind went white and flew to heaven. That was the only word to describe this feeling: heavenly. Asami barely touched him, barely touched his cock, just from a little nipple play, he was already like this. It was unbelievably embarrassing.

Asami then bent downward and took the burning shaft into his mouth, tasting the flavours once again. He teased the slit at the top, he knew Akihito loved that, he nibbled at the head and Akihito widened his legs, he chuckled against the twitching cock at the act and Akihito shivered from the vibrations. A few more licks and Akihito shot him cum all over the seat in front of them.  
"How about returning the favor Akihito?" Asami suggested. He was just teasing, of course. Akihito still thinks him a stranger, so he wasn't expecting much…but he was wrong. Akihito never failed to surprise him, just like he never failed to amuse him, so he was a bit surprised when he got a small nod from the boy. He didn't want to push the kid into anything at the moment, but if Akihito wanted to do it, why stop him?

He reached over and undid the bonds. He hooked his hands under Akihito's arms and lifted him up and placed him in between his legs on the floor of the plane.

Akihito was breathing loudly and his face was flushed as he stared at his crotch. "If you want it, you'll have to get it out Akihito" Asami said as he gently stroked the boy's heated cheeks.

Akihito gulped down his embarrassment and reached forward to undo the man's leather belt. Why is everything so high in quality with this man? He inhaled a deep breath and held it in as he slowly undid the zipper. Look at that, ever the underwear was all cotton. Akihito moaned a little. He honestly wasn't made to initiate anything. He looked up to see if Asami was willing to help him out, but the older man was completely relaxed into the seat, with his head resting on a fist and eyes as hot as twin suns in the dessert, piercing right through him. Akihito held his breath and brought his trembling hands up towards the man's cock. He reached in and took out the large organ, which was still a bit limp.

He marvelled at the size. Akihito just stared at the cock in his hands with large eyes, and he was pretty sure his mouth was dropped open. He heard a chuckle and a hand lifted his face upwards.

"Do you remember how to do it Akihito? Do it just how I want it?" Asami asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Take it in your mouth Akihito, and let your body remember."

Akihito brought the thick shaft to his lips and he inhaled a little. It smelled intoxicating. Finally gathering enough courage, he closed his eyes and took the head inside, wetting it. He was surprised at the taste and feel. It was smooth and soft, and yet it was hard. It tasted good, better than any sweets. Soon, without even realizing it, he had devoured about half of that sweet into his mouth, sucking on it hard and fast.

He wanted to properly taste the whole shaft, but it was too big for it to fit fully in his mouth. Akihito pulled out and started licking at the vein underneath, but just licking didn't taste good, it was better to have the whole thing (of half of it anyways) in his mouth so he took it back in again. Akihito didn't even hear the low growl emitted from the older man, he didn't even see those eyes narrowing dangerously.

Asami's entire concentration was on that head bobbing up and down his cock, completely lost to the sexual act. He let out a growl when Akihito sucked hard like a vacuum, it was tight and warm and wet. Nothing else could compare. He just wanted to rip Akihito off of his cock and impale him hard and fast, but he needs to restrain himself so he settled for the next best thing. Grabbing the boy's small head, Asami forced his entire shaft inside that tight, unwilling throat and started thrusting in and out. He could see the tears forming at the side of the kid's eyes, and he could hear the boy starting to cry out at the burn, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to fuck Akihito good and hard, it didn't matter which hole at the moment.

After what felt like an eternity, Akihito felt the cock throb and grew even bigger, he tried to withdraw but the hands holding his head in place wouldn't budge, and soon, thick fluids filled his mouth and spilled down his throat. He started coughing and Asami slowly withdrew. After his coughing fit, Akihito collapsed, his head resting on Asami's lap as he drifted back into sleep once again.

* * *

The next time Akihito woke up, he was dressed and Asami was sitting beside him, reading something from a folder. He sat up on the seat and stared into space. Asami looked over at him and smiled.

"We'll be landing soon."

And soon enough, the plane started to descend and Akihito could feel his ears pop. Dammit, he felt sick.

Noticing the look of discomfort, Asami shifted over and pulled Akihito towards him and pressed him close to his chest.

Akihito relaxed into the warm embrace and held on to the older man's suit. Wait, when did I become so comfortable around him? Akihito thought. It felt awkward to be so familiar with this strange man. Akihito groaned in discomfort when the plane hit the ground, he really wanted to throw up…too bad but it wasn't coming out.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked when the plane came to a stop.

"I feel really sick," Akihito responded weakly.

"You didn't eat any food this morning, you need to eat"

"And whose fault was it that I didn't get to eat?" Akihito snapped back.

"fufu"

Once off of the plane, Akihito saw another black car. Oh great, more cars. He rolled his eyes and dragged his feet towards the vehicle and slipped in with Asami following close behind, just to make sure he didn't run off again.

With his head hanging out of the window, Akihito studied the surroundings. It was all coming back to him. He did live here before.

They passed by Menya Musashi's ramen shop. Akihito eyes lit up, he loved the ramen there, he would always go there with his friends but there was always a line. They passed a twenty-four hour convenience store and Akihito knew that place too, he would always go there to buy junk. They were back in Shinjuku.

When they passed by a familiar street, Akihito poked his head outside and looked around, this was where he lived; his apartment was here. He remembered.

"Hey, this is where I live" he said.

Asami looked at the curious boy, a little taken aback. Did Akihito remember? "Yes, it is" he replied.

"Aren't you going to drop me off?" Akihito asked.

Ah, it seems it wasn't back yet. "No, your apartment is empty; you've been missing for five months Akihito."

"What? Missing?" he asked, wearing that lost expression again.

"Akihito, Feilong faked your death so he could use you. He kept you in secret for five months and imprisoned you in Hong Kong." Asami explained.

Asami regretted telling Akihito all the facts when he saw the boy's face filling with hurt, and confusion.

"Akihito, it's okay, you're home now," Asami tried to comfort him, but Akihito was quiet, still trying to take in what the man had just said.

"Akihito," Asami said again as he reached over to touch the boy.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Akihito yelled and slapped the hand away. "Feilong wouldn't do that!"

Akihito felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he saw the dejected look on Asami's face. The rest of the trip went on in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 I Know You…

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Warning: mpreg

Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing this chapter

* * *

Akihito sat silently in the waiting area outside. The doctor wanted to talk to Asami alone about his amnesia. Suoh was beside him, but he didn't want the company. Gossip about his stomach was heard every time someone passed by him, but a stern glare from Suoh send them running. Akihito didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't care that he can't remember anything. All he could think about was what Asami told him yesterday in the car.

He didn't want to believe it, but what Asami told him seemed logical. Why else would Feilong keep him under house…mansion arrest for so long, and why else would Feilong not tell him a thing about his past memories? It all made sense, but Akihito didn't want to believe Feilong would do such a thing - why would Feilong do such a thing?

Inside the office, Asami sat with his legs crossed, waiting for the doctor to finish typing up the last of his report. When he lifted his fingers away from his keyboard, the doctor turned to face Asami.

"Asami-san, it seems Takaba's memories are quite active. He remembers everything, except you."

_Except you_. Those two words ran hollow in Asami's ears.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"It seems that coming back to Japan, helped him remember his friends, his family, his home, every detail in his home - he remembers everything, but he never mentioned you once," the doctor explained. "Perhaps something traumatic happened between the two of you that caused him to want to forget you? May I suggest his pregnancy?"

Asami nodded and thanked the doctor for his time and left. His Akihito remembered everything, everyone, except him. It was a complete joke, it had to be.

Opening the door, Asami looked over to Akihito who was swinging his feet around and kicking at the floor. "Akihito, it's time to go," he softly said.

The boy didn't say anything; he just stood up and quietly followed after him.

Asami sighed. Akihito has been dead silent ever since they arrived back at his condo. It was uncomfortable, really, he preferred a screaming Akihito than a subdued one. Even Kirishima and Suoh seemed nervous at this change in personality.

"Akihito, would you like to see your friends?" Asami asked.

Akihito looked up at the older man, surprised at the offer. "Eh?" he asked, just to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

"Would you like to see your friends? They still don't know you're alive. They can come over, I'll have someone prepare food and drinks."

Akihito gave a small nod, but he felt so conflicted at the thought of seeing his friends again. He wanted to just run and hide in a hole forever, but he wanted to see them. It has been so long since he had friends to talk to. He was holed up in an empty mansion for five months all by himself; of course he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by, no matter how nervous he was. He needed this.

Akihito got in the car with Suoh and they headed home - Asami's home. The older man got into a separate car and headed out to take care of business.

It has been five months after all - Akihito couldn't remember a single phone number. Suoh had to get the numbers and make the call.

* * *

Akihito sat alone on the sofa; the butterflies in his stomach were eating away at him. He played with his thumbs as he waited for the doorbell to ring. He let out a small cry of pain as he felt several hard, merciless kicks from inside. Rubbing his stomach up and down, he tried calming down the twins. The two kids seem to react to everything he was feeling. It was heartwarming.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard running down the hall. They were here.

Akihito got up to get the door, but before he could even make way around the coffee table, the door threw open with a bang and several sweaty young men stood in the middle of the room, panting heavily with faces all red and messy.

"H-hey guys…" Akihito greeted. He really didn't know what else to say.

Without any warning, the small mob broke out and charged towards him crying out his name. The group of boys collapsed onto the couch. Suoh ran in to see if Akihito was still alive and undamaged. He shook his head and left when he saw the group of boys all squished together, crying.

"Guys…? I'm fine," Akihito assured them, but they still wouldn't let go.

"Akihito! How could you?" Kou cried out.

"I didn't know…"

"Alright, get up guys, you know Akihito's situation, give him some space," Takato got up and broke up the group.

When they backed out, their eyes went wide as they saw Akihito trying to pull himself off of the floor with that huge belly.

"Aki…hito…?"

"Hm?" Akihito looked up to see his friends staring at him. He followed their line of sight and laughed. "Yea, I'm pregnant…" he said, trying his best not to laugh at his friends' faces.

And of course the next question would be, "How?"

"It's a biological thing, I'm not too sure myself," Akihito explained.

"Wow, so first you came back from the dead and now you're pregnant. You've been pretty busy haven't you," Kou said, and the room burst with laughter.

"Haha! I was never dead Kou," Akihito laughed along.

For the next few hours, they laughed, sang, cried, yelled, ate and drank…but of course, Akihito settled with juice.

"Dude…so you're having twins?" a drunk Kou asked.

"Yea, I can't wait…actually, I can't wait to get them out of me. They are so brutal sometimes."

"Is that Asami guy the dad?" Takato asked and Akihito fell silent. He knew who the father was…once upon a time, but now that memory was gone.

"I don't know, well…I don't remember..." Akihito replied, a little sad at the thought of his twins growing up without a father.

"Hey man, cheer up. It has to be Asami's," Takato assured.

"How are you so sure? I know nothing about him," Akihito asked, a little apprehensive.

"He's the only guy you slept with and I don't think a girl can get you pregnant! And you used to blush ever time his name was brought up!" Kou teased.

"Hey! I don't blush!" Akihito cried while chucking a pillow at Kou, who dodged poorly.

But Kou was right; Akihito has memories of sleeping with only one guy. If his last girlfriend really did get him pregnant, that'll be one for the books alright. Feilong never bedded him, so it can only be Asami's…Akihito wanted to accept it, if the twins' father was really Asami Ryuuichi, he won't have to worry about costs or school or any of that junk, but what bothered him was why he was able to accept that fact so easily. Why didn't the thought of Asami being his partner bother him?

* * *

When Asami entered his condo, he found cans of pop and beer where cans shouldn't be, he found his furniture all across his living room, he saw Kou and Takato cleaning up and he saw Akihito hanging over his sofa drooling and snoring. It seems the rest left already.

"I'm _so_ sorry for the mess Asami-san, we kinda went all out," Kou explained, his voice trembling a bit.

"I can see that," Asami replied, a little amused. He knew he would have a mess of a house when he came back, but he didn't think it would be this bad. He felt like he just allowed ten hungry wolves into his condo, no it was worse, he felt like he let a bunch of little boys loose in his home. Boys were so damn destructive sometimes.

"I trust you all had a good time catching up?" Asami asked and Kou's face immediately lit up.

"Oh yea! We had a blast! Everything went great! I can't believe we were able to do this again," Kou said, his voice filled with glee.

"That's good. I will have someone clean this up. It's getting late; I'll have someone send you two back."

Takato and Kou nodded. They just made a pig pen out of the man's home, they weren't about to argue with him.

When the front door clicked shut, Asami went over and picked Akihito off of the back of the couch and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Akihito felt like shit, it was funny too because he didn't drink a drop of alcohol and yet he felt shitty. He rolled off of the bed and crawled towards the bathroom and emptied all the contents in his stomach into the toilet. It wasn't a pretty sight. After cleaning up, Akihito exited the bathroom and saw Suoh waiting for him in the living room.

The living room…it was…normal. It was the same as it ever was, there wasn't a scratch anywhere, and nothing was out of place. It was as if the party last night didn't happen at all.

Akihito skimmed the condo up and down, left to right with amazement.

"Takaba," Suoh's voice broke Akihito out of his thoughts. "Breakfast is on the table, please eat."

Akihito went towards the kitchen table and stared at the food. There was boiled fish, steamed vegetables, rice porridge and miso soup. None of which satisfied his appetite at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Suoh asked.

"I don't want to eat this, I want potato chips…" Akihito whined.

"Takaba-kun, it's best to try and stay away from junk food."

"If I can't even eat what I want, than I'd rather not eat at all," Akihito argued like a child.

Suoh sighed, there was really no way he can win against Takaba. Giving in, he agreed. "I'll go and get you your chips if you finish your food."

"Deal, I want cheddar flavor," Akihito beamed.

After hearing the door click shut, Akihito waited for a few more minutes before getting up from the table. He went over to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a few containers. He made his way back to the table and transferred the fish, vegetables, and porridge into the food containers. Looking around one more time to make sure no one was watching him. With stealthy footsteps, Akihito bounced towards the fridge and hid the food at the very back. He smiled and went back to finish the miso soup.

* * *

Suoh was given orders to take care of Takaba, and that meant getting whatever the boy wanted, but he wasn't sure about feeding the boy junk, but he didn't have a choice.

The customers in the small convenient store all stared at him; he felt so out of place as he searched the isles for cheddar chips in a suit.

Arriving at the snack section, Suoh saw his chips, as he walked towards it, the loud beeping of the intercom interrupted him.

_*Beep* Would a Suoh Kazumi-sama please come to the front counter? Suoh Kazumi-sama?_

Oh shit, what happened? Who would page him in a small convenience store like this one?

Not even bothering with the chips anymore, Suoh dropped the basket and stormed towards the front counter where the sales clerk handed him a phone.

"Hello?" he called into the receiver.

"_Suoh?"_came the boyish voice,_"Hey man, it's me"_

"Takaba? What's wrong!?" Suoh frantically called out, he could feel the blood drain away from his head.

"_Calm down man, I'm fine; I just wanted to tell you I want the barbecue flavor instead."_

"…" Suoh just stood there, looking perplexed. Did the brat seriously just page him in public for a bag of chips? When he felt his heart pumping again, Suoh responded. "Yes Takaba, I'll see to it."

Suoh handed the phone back to the sales clerk and went back to the snacks isle, feeling a little numb.

He picked up the basket and proceeded to grab a bag of barbecue chips. He paused for a moment and then decided to take the cheddar one too, just in case the punk had another change in craving.

_*Beep* Would a Suoh Kazumi-sama please come to the front counter again? Suoh Kazumi-sama?_

_Screw it! _Suoh cursed.

* * *

Akihito jumped off of the couch as soon as he heard the door open and close. His eyes were bright with mischief when he saw Suoh carrying in two large bags of food.

"Did you get the garlic chips?" he asked excitedly and Suoh just stared at him.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted sour cream?"

"Is that what I said? Well I meant garlic," Akihito replied.

Fucking brat's being unreasonable now. Suoh sighed and went into the kitchen with Akihito hopping after him.

"I thought you might change your mind again, especially after the fourth time you paged me at the store, so I got every flavor available." Suoh said as he emptied the bags onto the table. Cheddar, garlic, all dressed, BBQ, and several more landed onto the hard surface. Akihito's face lit up like a little kid's at the carnival as he dug into the pile and pulled out the garlic chips.

"By the way, did you happen to see any pineapples at the store?" Akihito asked, with his mouth filled with chips.

"Pineapples?" Suoh nearly cried out. "Takaba, pineapples aren't even in season, the only place you can find pineapples now are probably in the Philippines," he tried reasoning.

"So? Asami has a plane doesn't he?"

Suoh just stood there in silence; he was really going to losing it soon.

_Just four more months, four more…_, he thought to himself.

The next morning, Akihito found a box of pineapples on the kitchen table with a note attached.

_Anything else princess?_

_-Asami_

Akihito crumbled the note and threw it down the garbage disposal.

Too bad the pineapples weren't coconuts.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Asami toed his shoes off and entered into the living room to hear soft snoring coming from the couch. The TV was on and a movie was playing. Asami looked down at the boy sound asleep. Light colored hair sweeping across the boy's face, ruby pink lips parted just slightly, long eyelashes and hands as soft as cotton, any girl would be jealous of the features this boy possessed. Asami smiled. He turned off the TV, spread a blanket over Akihito, and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Opening his fridge, for the first time ever, it was packed filled with food. Digging around a little, Asami came across a few plastic containers in the back. Pulling them out, he chuckled. So the boy hid his food. He placed the cold boiled fish and steamed vegetables into the microwave and waited for them to heat up.

"…Asami…" came a small voice from the living room.

Leaving the food in the microwave, Asami went in to see what was wrong. He saw Akihito sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Akihito?"

"Ummmm….you're back?" Akihito asked as he tried to shake himself awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know…felt like waiting for you…" Akihito replied, hiding his face a little behind the couch.

"You missed me?" Asami asked, amused. He was glad, glad that Akihito seemed more comfortable around him; perhaps it was due to the familiarity of being with him?

"I had that dream again…" Akihito explained as he stifled a yawn.

"Dream…?"

"Yea, I'm back with Feilong and this big black cat keeps coming over…"

Asami lifted a brow as he looked at Akihito confusingly.

"A big black cat?"

"Yea…"

"I see. Well go to bed, it's getting late." Asami said as he pushed Akihito towards the boy's own bedroom.

"I can't sleep, come with me" Akihito muttered under his breath as he gently tugged Asami's sleeves.

Asami chuckled and followed Akihito in the bedroom and lay down next to the boy. Akihito snuggled into Asami and hugged him tightly, like a pillow.

"What's wrong, Akihito? You're acting weird," Asami asked as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

"Um, I feel lonely…"

Asami was surprised at the answer. Akihito was lonely, Akihito felt weak and scared because he was confused. Asami let out a sigh and held the boy close. The most touching words aren't "I love you." "I love you" are just words, they really don't mean anything. They can be said at any time, in any situation, and anywhere. Those three words aren't truthful, people's minds change too much, and so there was no meaning for Asami to say them. Instead, the words "I'm here" have so much more meaning. To say those words in times of need are far more meaningful than "I love you" or "we will be together forever," because there was no lie in those two words.

"Akihito, I'm here, I'm here for you," Asami whispered softly as he caressed Akihito into sleep.

* * *

_Feilong was sitting beside him this time. They were eating something, but that wasn't important. Feilong looked at him with such warmth and care it made him cry. Yes, Feilong cared for him, but the man also trapped him._

_The soft growling of the wind told Akihito that 'he' was coming once again. Every time he was back at the mansion, that beast would come, come to try and take him away._

_Akihito narrowed his eyes at that one spot the large feline would always appear, and soon enough, stepping out of space, the black cat appeared._

"_Why do you always come here? I've already rejected you." Akihito shouted._

"_Akihito, let's go inside," Feilong offered. The Chinese man glared at the beast this time. Did Feilong see it too? "Akihito, let's go inside, we need to get away from that thing," he tried again._

_Akihito stood up and took Feilong's hand and headed up the stairs. He looked back and glared at the large, black shadow._

"_I keep telling you, I'm not going with you."_

_The black shadow growled a bit._

"_I'm going with him," Akihito said and turned his back towards the pitiful beast._

_The soft growl became a sorrowful howl, a heartbreaking cry. It sounded as if it was crying out "I'm here, I'm here, look at me"_

_Akihito turned around again, his heart thumping hard against his chest as he listened to that desperate plea._

"_Ah… " Akihito said, his expression softens and he smiled sadly at the black feline as he tore his hand away from Feilong's._

"_Akihito?" Feilong asked._

"_Sorry Feilong, but…I'm going with him," Akihito said as he walked towards the black shadow._

"_Akihito!" Feilong shouted._

_Akihito gave Feilong a sad smile. "I have to go…Thank you…"_

_The black cat started losing its shape as it began to consume Akihito, absorbing him into its darkness…disappearing._

_Akihito stood still; he continued to look at Feilong, smiling at him sadly as he started vanishing from his boxed garden. Feilong didn't move one muscle to try and get him back, but that was expected._

* * *

Akihito covered his face to try to block out the harsh rays of sun, he moaned and wiggled around a bit. He smiled when he saw Asami sleeping soundly beside him.

His mind felt so refreshed and blank…what happened? Wasn't he with Feilong? Akihito thought to himself. His attention shifted when the older man began to wake.

"Akihito…? What's wrong?"

"Asami? Is this your place?" Akihito asked.

Asami sat up and looked at the boy. Akihito seemed different somehow. His heart raced ahead of him. Could it be?

"Akihito, do you know who I am?" Asami asked carefully.

"Yea, the guy who always screws me six ways to Sunday…and got me _pregnant,"_Akihito responded, accenting the last word, but Asami just stared, unable to believe what was happening.

His expression softened and he crushed Akihito close to him. "You're back," he whispered.

"What are you talking about? Wasn't I always here?" Akihito said, a little confused as to why Asami was acting so weird and…soft.

Asami opened his mouth but closed it. Akihito was back…

Akihito tried squirming out of his hold, but Asami just tightened the embrace, silencing any unanswered confusion in the room.

The two of them just lay on the bed, embracing each other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the soft rays of sunlight.

* * *

_Will be going on hiatus for a few months. Till next time _


End file.
